Hearts Entwined
by bambiluvsg
Summary: Saiyuri came to their world to hide from her destiny-little did she know her true destiny was entwined with a stoic Tai Youkai. Will he find out who she is?can sesshomaru truly love someone?will they be able to stop the world from ending? review please
1. Chapter 1 I WILL END YOU

(I do not own inuyasha at all or any other of the characters in inuyasha although i DO in fact own the Female character ill be introducing ;)

Summary: Inuyasha and everyone come across a mysterious woman that hides her face, they are wary of her though she seems nice enough. Sesshomaru however finds that he is having conflicting feelings. This woman enlightens everyone, gives wisdom, and brings two seperated brothers closer together..but will it last? And why does kagome have that strange feeling she knows this girl? What danger did this girl bring along with her? find out and review please!)

Hearts Entwined Chapter ONE: I WILL END YOU

Inuyasha regarded the young girl in front of him, eyeing her down and seething with anger. He lifted himself off of the wooden floor in Keade's small hut and burned his gaze into the snickering teenage girls forehead. _if only I could fry her brain by staring at her. _"Stupid bitch!" he growled.

Kagome, unfazed by his remark stood slowly from her seated position next to the little kitsune. She stared att the hanyou that was now angrily tearing at the black and white prayer beads that clung tightly around his neck. "Next time you dare touch Shippou I WILL END YOU!" Kagome shrieked angrily, causing the hanyou's fuzzy white ears to flatten against his head. Kagome fixed her green school skirt, wiping away the dust that collected on it.

"Feh! Stupid wench," Inuyasha scoffed low enough for her not to catch it.

Miroku eyed Kagome's backside carefully, taking in the roundness of her butt and for a fleeting moment caught a glimpse of her panties. _White…and what is that? Is that lace? Oh dear god! _Miroku's hand reached out and his hand tightened around her left cheek , squeezing and patting her bottom. Kagome immediately stiffened and Inuyasha snarled, but before either had time to react Sango reprimanded him harshly, wacking him over the head with her hiraikotsu. Sango breathed hard and spat out, " You little PRICK! I should cut off you hands!"

Kagome, quickly forgetting she was mad at a certain silver-haired hanyou, retreated behind Inuyasha, peeking behind his red fire rat cloak blushing hard. Inuyasha snarled holding a arm protectively around the raven haired girl. "You gotta lot a nerve you stupid monk! I should let Sango cut your hands off!"

Miroku sighed, rubbing the now forming lump on the top of his head from Sango's heavy blow. "Ah, but it was so worth it! Besides that…I don't need my hands to do other things…" He quickly realized he stated that out loud and regretted it immediately.

Sango and Inuyasha both lunged at him, Shippou quietly watching the scene unfold before him and looked up at his adoptive mother who was still blushing.

"STUPID FUCKING HENTAI!" Sango shouted repeatedly hitting Miroku over the head.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU STUPID FUCKING SONOFABITCH!" Inuyasha snarled between blows.

Shippou shook his head slowly, "He'll never learn will he?"

Kagome looked at her two friends pummeling the crap out of the monk. It was his fault that he grabbed her ass…but damn Inuyasha didn't need to pound him…Sango was a different story; she didn't mind her beating the shit out of Miroku, after all those two had something going on…

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

THUD!

"FUCK KAGOME! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO NOW?" Inuyasha lifted his face from the wooden floor revealing a bloody nose and glared at the culprit.

"Humph!" She turned to the side with her nose in the air, "You were going to kill him beating him like that!"

"What the hell do you care?" His eyes narrowed, a hint of jealousy in his voice as he peeled himself from the ground.

"He's my friend, idiot."

"Yea? I didn't see you too upset about him grabbing your ass earlier! You probably liked it stupid wench! ARE YOU SEEING HIM?"

Sango continued to beat Miroku upside the head until Shippou intervened. "Stop Sango…look at this…it's much more interesting…" All three turned to watch the two fighting, Miroku completely forgetting the throbbing pain he was feeling in his head.

Kagome turned her gaze slowly, the fire building in her eyes and her aura hit Inuyasha full force and he stepped back a few feet, his ears becoming invisible against his head. Her dark chocolate eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at him before taking a deep breath that made her chest puff out. It didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha who watched as her breast bounced slightly and he felt himself stiffen slightly down below.

"YOU STUPID FRIGGING JERK! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF ACTUALLY _BEING_ WITH MIROKU? DID YOUR MOTHER DROP YOU ON YOUR HEAD? DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT I AM SOME KINDA WHORE? YOU MUST HAVE ME MISTAKEN WITH THAT FUCKING CLAY POT YOU LOVE SO MUCH!"

Shippou gasped. He rarely ever heard his innocent mother curse and it frightened him but intrigued him at the same time. Miroku simply put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and Sango smacked herself in the forehead. She knew this would be ugly.

Inuyasha snarled, his knuckles cracking as he flexed his claws outward. His amber eyes narrowed to slits and he huffed, " I don't know Kagome, you seemed to be asking for it with those skimpy close you where? Especially with those see through panties and undergarment you where. I can see it through that shirt. Hmm…yea it definitely says 'I'm open for business.'"

Kagome was shocked, Inu never commented on her close before...he even let her ride his back like this! And it wasn't even her fault! This was her school uniform!

"You never complained when I rode on your back with my legs spread around your waist when you carry me!" She shouted angrily.

Shippou blushed. Miroku imagined Kagome's curvy, smooth porcelain legs wrapped around _his _waist and Sango, knowing his thoughts slapped him back to reality. "If you wish to see a child from you I highly suggest you stop having you nasty thoughts…or ill cut your member off and roast it on the fire…got me?" she stated dangerously.

Miroku was only stunned for a moment but recovered and found enjoyment in her words. "Ah my dearest Sango…this would mean you would have to touch my manhood in order to take it off…and that is fine with me!" Sango blushed and pulled his hair, "STUPID HENTAI!"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. Yea. He never complained because he liked the feel of her crotch against him. It was intimate and when he ran as fast as he did know one would notice his huge hard on he had. He had to concentrate hard to keep his mind away from thinking about it because his robes wouldn't hide it very well.

"Feh. That's because your always getting into fucking trouble. Kikyo could hold her own. And your one to talk about clay pots, your just a fucking imitation!"

Everyone gasped. Kagome felt her face heat up and her eyes start to sting. He went too far. She would always be upset because he went after Kikyo all the time, whenever he caught a glimpse of her soul collectors, leaving her behind. She felt stupid, having these strong feelings for him when he clearly didn't care for her. She always waited for him loyally, never saying a word that it bothered her, but everyone around her knew how she felt about the hanyou and the only one that was blind enough to not see it was him.

What he said struck her heart and she had always known she couldn't compare to Kikyo, she was only a pawn in Inuyasha's ploy for dominance, to become a full demon. She would dream of them being together, but they were only dreams.

Her tears swelled her eyes and clung to her abnormally long lashes, streaking pained paths down her red cheeks. She bowed her head and gazed at the ground, utterly defeated. Sango shot up from the ground ready to cut Inuyasha's manhood away and wave it in his face while he cried out. Miroku grabbed her hand and yanked her down shaking his head 'no' while Shippou attacked at Inuyasha's leg, biting his little kitsune fangs into his calf.

"You take that BACK! Kagome is your friend!" The little fire-haired fox demon cried between gnawing at the dog demons leg.

Inuyasha regretted what he said as he watched Kagome's expression twist into that of anguish like she was in physical pain. He hadn't meant it! It was out of anger! He cared for Kagome in a way he wouldn't allow anyone to know! _Oh god! How the hell do I fix this? And on top of it all I have wood that would cut through a tree right now! I just couldn't forget about those panties could I? fuck my life! _He moaned and slapped his forehead, ignoring the little kitsune's attacks. He took a step toward her and held out his hands pleading.

"I-I-Kags…Oh Go-Kags…Fuck I didn't mean it I swear I didn't! I am so sorry! Really! You can sit me to fucking hell if you want I don't care just please forgive me." He took another step toward her and without even lifting her gaze from the floor she held up a delicate index finger to stop him.

"Don't even."

"But I-"

"I said shut the hell up!"

"Uh …no you didn't"

"Yes the hell I did!"

"NO THE HELL-"

"SIT"

THUD

"FUCKING BITCH!"

"I may be a bitch but I am NOT a …at least I'm not a _necro_," she spat with venom lingering on the word necro.

"What the hell did you say?"

"I believe she said necro?" Shippou stated innocently from Inuyasha's ankles. Inu glared at him, ears pointed forward, "And who the hell asked you?"

Sango couldn't sit still, she wanted so badly to lunge at the idiot before her. She tugged her arm away from Miroku but he protested silently. This wasn't something she should get involved with knowing her temper. She had on her black skin fitted demon slayer outfit and she was ready for battle as it was. Her dark brown hair tied away from her face with a pink sash, he looked deep into her brown eyes pleading with her. _She will kill him if I let her go._ Miroku thought to himself. He thought quickly and tugged Sango close to him, smashing his lips against her full pink ones. She was stunned, and the others weren't even aware of what was taking place behind them. Her hands reached up for his hair, intended on yanking him away but her eyes fluttered close as his lips moved against hers. Miroku was just as shocked as she was and his violet eyes closed as well savoring the brief moment Sango had actually allowed him to touch her. It ended abruptly when they winced and brought there hands to there ears as Kagome began shrieking.

" NO MATTER WHAT I WILL NEVER BE KIKYO! THIS IS _MY LIFE. MINE_. DO YOU GET THAT? KIKYO DOES NOT WANT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! ALL SHE WANTED WAS YOU DEAD SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! SHE WANTED YOU TO BE HUMAN SO SHE COULD BE FREE OF THE SHIKON JEWEL! NOTHING MORE! …"

Inuyasha was furious. He knew damn well Kikyo wanted him dead, but at one point…there had to be a time Kikyo loved him…and Kagome she just didn't see it…

"It's not true! She comes to me every night! She loves me! She wants to be with me!"

There was silence for a minute.

"Then what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. He looked at her, confusion muddled over his features. "What are you talking about?"

Her head snapped up, her face stained with dried tears. "What are you doing here? Kikyo's dead. She wants to be with you doesn't she? And you want to be with her?" She crossed her arms then, "So what are you doing here? What are you doing with us? You shouldn't be here if your going to be with Kikyo? In order to be with her the way she wants…you have to die. So tell me Inuyasha… what is the jewel any use to you? You say you travel with us to get the jewel so you can become a demon…a full demon…but why travel and have all this talk when your going to die to be with Kikyo? What use is the jewel then?"

His mouth opened for a response, but he had none. He didn't know how to answer. She stumped him._ What am I doing? If I really wanted to be with Kikyo… why am I taking so long? I could just be with her right now if I wanted to. Couldn't I? No…I couldn't just die…I have Naraku to kill._

"Because I want Naraku dead genius." He snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to exit the hut and mumbled, "I'm going home."

She exited despite the desperate protests from her friends, who had been oddly quiet during the fight, but not before turning to Inuyasha one last time and giving him the finger.

"Can you believe that bitch?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. He turned to his friends and huffed angrily, kicking the still biting kitsune away from his leg, but not with ought earning a glare from his emerald green eyes.

"You are such an idiot Inuyasha! What if she never comes back?" Shippou cried, yanking at his own red-orange hair in despair.

"Yea Inuyasha, I believe you were too hard on her…You had no right to even say those awful things to her." Miroku piped up, a nasty sheen going over his violet eyes as he looked over the dumbfounded hanyou.

Inuyasha knew he was in the wrong but he would be damned if he admitted it. "Oh but it's ok for her to call me a necro? It's alright for her to say I like to fuck rotting pussy but when I say something about her I'm the one who's wrong huh?

"Yup!" Sango snarled. "Technically she wasn't lying. You have an infatuation with a DEAD miko." Miroku said daringly.

"I wouldn't fuck a corpse!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippou perked up after ranting on about how he would die if kagome never came back. "So you admit at least that Kikyo is _a corpse_. Kagome is alive and you are an idiot for not seeing that she cares about you a lot! She doesn't have to stick around you know! You treat her badly! And all she wants is to be close to you but you are so mean you stupid…stupid…ASS!" Shippou shouted, pointing a small finger accusingly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. He liked the runt, he liked the way Kagome held the little kitsune all motherly. It made him think about his own pups that he wanted, but right now the kitsune was striking more than one nerve.

" She's the one always sitting me!" His eye twitched at the thought.

"You accused her of being with me Inuyasha. You called her a whore, said her clothing was horrible, compared her to Kikyo-who she hates because she's tried to kill Kagome more than once, and you called her a worthless imitation. I'd do more than 'sit' you'" Miroku sneered. He was pissed. Kagome wasn't at all like what Inuyasha said earlier. Nothing at all. And He may be a stupid hentai monk but he would never allow to go ahead and actually be with Kagome. No. Never. After all he was already in love…

Inuyasha was quiet and took in all of what they had said…_she wanted to be close to me?_ She wanted to be close to him? She cares about him? His mind ran to all the times she had asked him to carry her. And he felt his Friend in his robe harden.

"Inuyasha! Something is wriggling in your pants! LOOK!" Shippou cried out in concern pointing out the very obvious boner. (a.n: haha poor Inu!)

Sango's and Miroku's eyes immediately went to look at his pants and Sango jerked her head away, blushing hard. Miroku's eyes bulged and he too turned away blushing and laughing.

Shippou was freaked out, something was sticking against his friends pant robes and he knew it wasn't Inuyasha's sword, for that was neatly tucked to his side.

Shippou lunged for it screaming, "I'll kill it!"

"SHIP NO!" Inuyasha cried out. But it was too late.

His little hand didn't even fit half way around the large bulge and he yanked with all his might, trying to rip the thing that was wriggling beneath his friends clothing.

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! FUCK!" Inuyasha screamed in pain.

X

Not to far away Kagome heard something like a dog howling?

So i hope you guys likes it please review and ill do another chapter ;} soon ill bring in sesshomaru !


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else of the Inuyasha group)

Chapter 2: What's the matter with you?

Not too far away Kagome could swear she hear something, rather some_one_ howling. _In pain? Ugh. Speaking of pain! _Her hands went for her stomach and clutched it tightly. _Darn it! Why now? Its two days early!_ She rubbed her cramping tummy and could feel slight trickle of what she knew to be her monthly blood get caught on her once nice and clean underwear. _Oh great, just what I need right now. I'm in a frigging forest alone and bleeding my insides out in a world where demons can _smell_ amazingly. _She looked up at the sky, still clutching he cramping belly with one hand and waved her right one in the air at the clouds and cursed.

"Beautiful! You know that? Kami, I think you just love to torture me some days!"

X

Inuyasha laid down on the floor hunched in a ball holding onto his crotch for dear life.

"What the hell is wrong with you Shippou? OH DEAR GOD!" He whined, shuddering from obvious pain.

Shippou was rubbing his now bruised cheek and was sniffling back tears while being consoled by his two human companions. Sango scowled at Inuyasha and pierced through him with daggers for eyes. "He didn't know Inuyasha. It was completely innocent. Really." She said still glaring at him. Shippou sniffled back a tear while Sango patted his head, thoroughly amused that he at least hurt Inuyasha in some kind of way. _Pay backs a bitch aint it Inuyasha? _He laughed to himself. Yes he was innocent. He really hadn't known it was Inuyasha's penis but it still hurt Inuyasha. Though, Shippou didn't really care too much. He was sick of Inuyasha always bullying him, and this was a blessing in disguised. Now he knew the angry hanyou's weakness. If Inuyasha ever bullied him again he would just twist his balls...yea he'd do that..(evil grin xD)

"How the heck was I supposed to know what that thing was? I'm just a kid! And besides that-that _thing_ was _moving_!"

" You have one! You should know!" Inuyasha's voice was shrill and it made Miroku fall on his back in laughter.

"Yea but mine's never felt like that before! It stuck straight out! That cant be normal!" Shippou retorted.

"What the hell are you laughing at you stupid monk!" Inuyasha's voice reached a new peak of highness, barely audible and it only fed Miroku's laughter. The monk couldn't breathe and he was clutching his dark blue and black robes, tears streaming down his face. He gasped for air but still was in hysterics.

" I said 'what's so funny'?" Miroku only laughed harder, and Sango tried to stay completely invisible, as it was an awkward conversation.

"Shippou when I get up im gunna strangle you! You have the same thing I do and it was in the same area! I _know _you did it on purpose! You know what a grown man looks like idiot you have bathed with us!"

"Not true! You like to bathe by yourself! I always bathe with Miroku! And his _thing _never looked that big! It just dangled there! All shriveled up…looked like it was retreating back into his body!" Sango had to walk out the hut to keep from laughing. Miroku looked like he was going to be sick.

"It was the middle of winter! I was freezing!" He tried to explain before Sango left the hut. He turned on Shippou, "You evil little-" CLINK. He wacked the little kitsune over the head with his gold staff, the rings clinking together.

It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh at Miroku's expense. He pointed a clawed finger at Miroku's angry face and started laughing in a mock tone.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh you got so owned! Ha ha ha ha-OOMF!"

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW BITCH?" Miroku had kicked Inuyasha in his already hurt junk and retreated back to his corner laughing even harder than he had before. Sango walked in after hearing Miroku curse. "Miroku you shouldn't curse! You're a monk!"

He looked at her and said plainly, "Yea but I've been corrupted, note the black hole in my hand!" He said pointing at his covered hand that was wrapped in beads to keep the power of it at bay. He gave a stupid cheesey smile that made her blush and she looked away, still remembering the surprise kiss he gave her.

Inuyasha groaned from his place on the floor as Kaede walked in the hut holding a batch of herbs. Her graying hair pulled back into a low pony tail, her red and white robes hanging loosely around her withering body. She was plump and always hunched over slightly with a black eye patch over her one eye. She took one look at the miserable hanyou and became worried. She knelt down by his side and was completely concerned seeing the hanyou moan in pain.

"What ails ye?" She asked him, trying to look over to see if there was any cuts or visible marks on him.

"Nothing you stupid old bag!" He smacked her arm away.

She scoffed and turned him, " Ye are in pain Inuyasha. Perhaps Ye can let me look?"

Sango laughed and so did Miroku. Kaede glanced at them, an eyebrow raised. The two immediately quieted.

"There is something wrong with Ye. Let me see it."

The two were having a hard time containing themselves and Inuyasha was trying to shove the old woman away from him. Shippou knew where this was going and he couldn't wait to embarrass Inuyasha.

"Is it Ye muscle? Perhaps Ye overworked it? Come now I'll massage it for you. I have herbs that relax the muscles. It will feel good on Ye." Kaede stated, not knowing the true nature of Inuyasha's pain.

Shippou saw this as the opportunity of a lifetime, probably his _last_ lifetime if Inuyasha got a hold of him but he didn't care.

He dramatically through an arm out and pointed at Inuyasha and was bouncing as if he were scared of something and he was saying, "Kaede it was _horrible!_ There was this thing in Inuyasha's pants and it was long and hard and it was HUGE and it wiggled and everything! I tried to kill it and I tried to yank it away from him, But the thing must have attached itself to him! I must have scared it off when I yanked it 'cause it disappeared!"

Miroku and Sango couldn't hold it in anymore, they keeled over, practically pissing themselves.

Inuyasha glared at Shippou, his amber eyes revealing what he was going to do to the little kit when he got to him.

Kaede looked at them all in shock and slowly removed her hands away from Inuyasha. Without another word she stood and walked right out of the hut leaving the four of them to deal with it.

Inuyasha shot up from the ground and mad for the little kitsune, who screamed and darted for Sango, still laughing with Miroku on the ground.

"Hey! Stop laughing _little dick_!"

Miroku stopped abruptly, "It was COLD!"

Inuyasha said nothing as scent drifted to his sensitive nose. _Blood? Where's it coming from?_ He sniffed, getting a lungful of the smell and his eyes widened. Fear washed over him.

_KAGOME?_

The group noticed their friend's sudden uneasiness and they were all asking questions at once;

"Is it Naraku?"

"Is a jewel shard nearby?"

"Did your thingy fall off?"

All three teenagers looked at Shippou who seemed to shrink in size. "What?"

They shook there heads and Inuyasha said what the dreaded most;

"Kagome…Blood."

They darted out the door, Inuyasha mentally cursing himself for not going with her at least to make sure she was safe home, and cursing himself even harsher for not rushing out as soon as he suspected she was hurt. It was a small amount of blood, not enough to die from but nonethelss Kagome was hurt...and something might have done it.

_Damn it all_

_end._

So what will happen? Is it poor kagome's turn to be embarrassed? I think yes x)

Don't worry ill intro some fluffy !

Sesshomaru-glares at me ….

Me: Uh oh…


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: You're an idiot! What's your name?

"Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome muttered to herself, grasping her aching belly. _Well at least I can go home today…I wont have to ride this out here. _

The Bone Eater's well was dead ahead in the open field surrounded by lush trees so tall. Kagome felt saddened that in 500 years time the would all be gone. She sighed heavily and made it to the front of the well, running her hand along the smooth wood that was being almost completely covered in a mass of vines and moss. She couldn't wait to be back in her time. There was things called Midol in her time and Advil that she could really use right now. _And a nice bath._ She perked up a bit, happy to know soon she would be able to enjoy a clean tub.

She swung her leg over the well and straddled the edge. She looked down at her white school uniform's blouse and scoffed, "Stupid Inuyasha, you can't see my bra through this!"

Speak of the devil…

A hand shot out and wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her away from the well. Kagome caught a glimpse of a red blur and was immediately pissed.

"Inuyasha!"

He grabbed her shoulder's to face him and looked at her with concerned eyes. She nearly melted. _God how does he do this to me?_ He began looking her over, for anything that could give away why she was bleeding. He brought her closer to him and sniffed her cheek, her shoulder- "Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?" Kagome interrupted his search for but a moment until he kept venturing around her, sniffing for the source of blood. "You're bleeding." He said calmly. Her eyes widened, and a blush of embarrassment crept up her whole body.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou finally caught up with the miko and hanyou, panting. Kilala mewed from the ground and sat on her tiny haunches.

Inuyasha kept sniffing, prodding his nose into her stomach and took a whiff. _OH!_

He pushed her back suddenly and turned his back on her. He should have known, they've been traveling for a year together, and her and Sango were to always be avoided at this time of the month. She should have warned him that she would be in heat. Then again he should have known, but he hadn't been around much too really pay attention, always with Kikyo…

"Stupid wench, you should have told me you were in heat. I wouldn't have let you go off by yourself. I demon coulda came by and…Stupid bitch." He said still not looking at her, his arms crossed.

Kilala hissed.

Sango scoffed.

Miroku blushed.

Shippou looked on utterly confused. His mother always went into heat, just like Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku would completely avoid them, good thing too he didn't want his mother to have either of their pups…well maybe Inuyasha's…

"You're an idiot!" Kagome shrieked, very embarrassed.

Inuyasha spun toward her, "I'm the idiot? You're the one flaunting your heat in my face whore!"

She snarled, surprising Inuyasha that she could sound so wild. "For your information I am _not_ flaunting my _heat_-as you so well put it- in your face! It came two days early than usual!"

_Well that explains why I wasn't expecting it. _Inuyasha thought to himself. He huffed. Why does he always pick fights at the worst of times? He should know better than to start with her when she was…like this!

"Just go home, I'll be at your house to get you tomorrow." He said.

"You don't own me! I'm not coming back until I damn well please!"

"What did you say?" He gritted his teeth and stared at her in her chocolate eyes, forgetting for a moment why he was mad at such a pretty girl, her waist length raven hair flowing around her face.

"You heard me Inuyasha."

The four on-lookers sweat dropped. "He never learns." Sango stated to no one in particular.

Miroku chuckled and waved his golden staff in the air pointing at Inuyasha. "Ooh Inuyashaaaaaa," He cooed. Inuyasha whirled on the lecherous monk, sucking his teeth, "WHAT?" Miroku's eyes darkened and he took on a whole new, darker demeanor, and said with a shallow voice that he was forcing, " I sense something…something dark…I believe I see a 'sit' in your future!"

As if on cue, Kagome smirked. Inuyasha's ears twitched toward the girl and he slowly turned around, his face consumed with dread once he saw the smiling girl. _Oh shit._

"Sit boy."

THUD!

"Damn you…Damn you Kagome!"

With that Kagome turned on her heels and plunged herself into the well, letting the blue light engulf her.

X

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sesshomaru gracefully flowed over the grass and through the forest path. Silver hair cascading past his knees in straight strands. His amber eyes the same as Inuyasha's, only lined with magenta markings on the lids. Two magenta stripes that matched his eyelids plastered on each cheek as well as his wrists, waist, and ankles. A blue crescent moon adorned his head, letting everyone know He was the son of the great dog demon InuTaisho, the fallen Lord of the West. Sesshomaru wore a white yukata that had red flowers embroided into it. He wore great armor-black, and it went well with the large white fluffy boa that hung over his shoulder. His ears were pointed, unlike those of humans, and his canines came out in points. He was beautiful to anyone who looked upon him. Demoness upon Demoness would vie for his favor but he was never interested. He had no such need for that. He was perfect in every aspect and held himself high as the new Lord of the West. His drive was to overcome other powerful demons and surpass his father's reputation. The blood line of the Greatest demon that ever lived flowed through his veins…and the veins of his half brother…Inuyasha. Even though Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha, he would openly admit he has a brother, for it was his honor that made him acknowledge him. However Sesshomaru despised Inuyasha because he felt that the half-blood was favored by his father. As first born it was HE who should have received his fathers powerful killing sword Tesaiga, but instead he inherited Tenseiga, which in his eyes was the weakest sword ever. It didn't outmatch Tesaiga and it wouldn't kill, but could bring those that passed back to life if there soul had yet to be whisked away to the nether world. It was a sword for protection, not for battle. That was the reason why he had his own fanged sword made, named Tokijon made for him by TotoSai, the same old man that made his father's swords..

Sesshomaru himself was a powerful demon-full blooded-unlike his brother, and hated all humans, the reason his father perished was because he was a fool to go back and save newborn Inuyasha and his human wench. Except for a small child named Rin, who was in fact human, Sesshomaru saw them all as a plague to the world. Rin was the exception, Sesshomaru had saved the small child after she had died by an attack of a wolf pack. She was never afraid of him and followed him around everywhere, always carrying flowers that she picked for him. He didn't know why he kept her around, and that puzzled everyone as well, especially his Follower Jaken, an Imp that carried the Staff of Two Heads.

Sesshomaru wanted power. He wanted to kill powerful demons to make himself stronger, though he had his own reputation to be ruthless, he never battled unless there was complete logic behind it. He wouldn't kill unless provoked or if it benefited him in some way. He was royalty and he was proficient in his magics, being able to fly and create a whip from his finger tips.

He would battle his brother with ease even though a while back he lost an arm to him, though as time it had grown back and was fully mobile.

He has an amazingly cold disposition about him, never showing any sign that he has emotions, other than anger, and very rarely- pain.

Sesshomaru kept walking, Rin and Jaken struggling to keep up with there lord. Ah Un-a two headed dragon beast walked slowly behind them, just in case they were ambushed from behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Please! Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Jaken shrieked in his high pitched voice. Rin giggled and ran past her Retainer and held her arms spread out as if she were flying.

"Come on Master Jaken! You don't want to fall behind! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" She laughed happily.

"Stupid human gi-OH!" He was cut off short and fell backward, a pebble flying off his head that came from Sesshomaru's direction.

"You would do most well to watch your tongue Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a come voice, his face remaining stoic.

"Forgive this poor imp Mi Lord," Jaken said humbly, bowing his head into the dirt.

Rin's stomach growled, and she blushed, most embarrassed. She tried her best to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace, even when she was hungry or tired. She didn't want to disturb him ever.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and gazed down at the small blushing girl that was hiding behind her waving black hair. "Rin, why have you not told me you have not eaten?"

Rin looked up at him but not directly in his eyes, "I didn't want to bother you Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken piped in, "Well you stupid human child! Now we have to wait to go along any further because _you _can never just not be hungry!" Sesshomaru walked up to Jaken and put his black boot against Jaken's face. The imp fell backwards, eyes spinning crazily.

Sesshomaru ears twitched. _What is that? Whistling? _

It was a nice tune, calming and flowing. He wondered where it was coming from, He had sensed no one which meant the were masking themselves from being found by anyone. He didn't like that. He should know where anyone was at all times. He had put a barrier around his little pack to keep anyone from discovering where he was.

The whistling grew louder and a cloaked figure came into view. He couldn't tell but his guess was that whoever it was ,was female, The figure was rather tiny. Sesshomaru held his hand on Tokijin should this woman try anything. The woman wore a black cloak that came down to her knees, revealing tight lack pants that had gold anklets at the bottoms near her ankles. The hood covered her face and she kept looking down as if she didn't know that Sesshomaru was there. She was carrying a gray sac over her shoulder, it was over stuffed with…apples?

"State your name onna" Sesshomaru said, still having a hand glued to his Tokijin. (Onna means woman in Japanese I think :} Sessy is sexy hee hee sexy sessy)

The woman looked up quickly, shocked. She recovered just in time before her face was revealed. "My name I refuse to give." She said calmly, voided of all fear and emotion. She kept her pace and walked past him, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru behind her. _I can tell by her voice she is young. _Sesshomaru whirled on her then, furious, "This Sesshomaru asked you a question!"

The cloaked woman stopped her tracks but still did not turn around.

"You stupid wench! You dare defy the GREAT demon of the West! LORD Sesshomaru?" Jaken squealed in his high pitched voice.

"I gave you an answer to your question." She said calmly.

_Insolent!_

He pulled Tokijin from his side when she took another step forward. Some apples fell out of her bag and she picked them up, ignoring Sesshomaru and his drawn sword. It was then she noticed the little girl that was hiding behind a two headed beast. The little girl stared at the apples in her arms and She smiled. She took a step toward the girl and the little girl seemed completely trusting of the woman with the apples. Sesshomaru cut her off in the blink of an eye and the woman stopped. She lowered her face so that it wouldn't be seen.

"Who are you demoness?" Sesshomaru said, amber eyes narrowed at the woman.

"I assure you I am no demoness! At least not where I am from…Here I guess I could be considered that..?" She said without looking up at Sesshomaru. But regarded the sword he held near her face.

"Could you get that _thing _out of my face?"

Sesshomaru had enough, He snarled and went to cut this woman's head of but stopped short of her neck.

_Tenseiga…_

The sword his father gave him began to pulse angrily as if to tell him to stop. Sesshomaru regarded his father's sword at his side and it pulsed harder. Sesshomaru lowered Tokijin and placed it back in its sheath, and Tenseiga immediately stopped.

The woman stepped back and pulled a cloth from inside her cloak and placed four perfectly ripe, red apples onto it and place it on the ground. She nodded toward Sesshomaru and turned on her heels and walked away, whistling the same tune.

Sesshomaru watched quietly as the cloak figure disappeared in the distance and turned on his own way.

"Are you really going to let her go!" Jaken shrieked in disbelief.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru Jaken."

Rin picked up the apples, and Sesshomaru allowed her to bring them. She ate happily and hummed as she ran to keep up.

After all…if his father's sword told him that the woman needed to live…it meant it trusted her…

_But why?_

_END_ okay guys give some reviews! X) please3_

_Who is this mystery woman ;) sorry for spelling or grammer guys333 _


	4. Chapter 4

"I am so glad to be home Mom!" Kagome kicked her shoes off at the entrance and slipped on her slippers. Her mother was in the kitchen when she heard Kagome came through the front door. Miyu was so happy to see her daughter was healthy…and _alive_.

"Oh Kagome! Look at you! How have you been?" Her mother wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

Tears stung Kagome's eyes, she was so happy to be home, back with her family and away from all that was the Feudal era. "Mom, I'm so glad to be home…where's Souta?"

Souta heard the front door open from his bedroom and he shot up from his bean bag chair and tossed his Xbox controller to the floor and made for downstairs. He skipped the last couple steps, jumping down with a loud THUD and ran for the kitchen where he saw his mother embracing his sister.

How he missed her. Everytime she left he wished he could go with her and see her in action. Protect her if he could. But he knew the dangers of the Feudal era and had witnessed on a couple occasions where Inuyasha had carried Kagome home, she would be covered in dirt, bruises and blood and he was always in fear for her life. He knew his mom and grandpa were the same way. He held back this swelling feeling that was building in his chest and stepped into the kitchen from the hallway. _At least she didn't come in with a broken leg…again._

"Sis? Your back?" Souta said with a cracking voice, trying his best to hold back his tears._ Inuyasha never cries. Inuyasha never cries. Inuyasha never cries. Inuyasha never cries. Inuyasha never cries. _

He wanted to be like Inuyasha so badly; strong and unafraid. He hoped to see that Kagome and Inuyasha would get together. God only knew. They were so meant for each other.

"Hey Souta! Yea I'm back for a while now." Kagome said as she walked over to her 12 year old brother and ruffled hes wavy brown hair. He looked so much like his mother; same dark eyes, same wavy short brown hair. Kagome looked more like her father, though she was starting to forget as the years went on, just exactly how her father looked. His death had been hard on all of them and his mother kept quite a few pictures around of them as a family, Souta was only five when his father died., and kagome was ten. She was seventeen now. She had stopped crying for her father years ago but she couldn't help feeling like a part of her was missing.

Her little brother wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug and then bombarded her with questions. She knew this would lead to a top she most _definitely _did not want to speak about.

"Souta,'she cut her brother off right when he was about to ask where Inuyasha was and how he was doing, "I really need to take a shower and change my clothes. I'll talk to you about everything when I get out."

Miyu, who had turned back to her cooking, glanced at the two and had to do a double take. Something like blood was sticking to Kagome's skirt and was caking into the green fabric.

"Uh, Kagome, you're bleeding?" Miyu asked concerned.

Kagome stiffened. Sweat clinging to her neck as she turned to her mother with a sheepish look.

"Um…yes.."

Miyu turned away from her bubbling soup and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Souta looked at his sister with worried eyes.

'Is everything okay honey? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Is it demon blood? Did you do battle?" Souta asked excitedly.

Kagome's face went bright red as she turned away from her brother, he was so weird sometimes. "Mom I'm okay…it was just…it's my…you know." She raised a hand to rub the back of her head shyly and Miyu immediately understood.

"I'm so outa here!" Souta said as her rushed away from the two woman.

Miyu smiled at her blushing daughter and said, "Go clean up honey ill run your uniform through the wash." With that she turned back to her food and Kagome thanked her and went upstairs to her room.

Her room was pink with a matching bedspread and a few white fluffy pillows. Her bed was given to her on her 16th birthday and she was so happy to get it. It was a bed, but underneath her bed was another bed that could be pulled out-attached. It was great when she wanted sleepovers. She had always wanted Sango to sleepover…she really wished her other friends could pass through the well, and a certain hanyou couldn't…

A computer desk was tucked in the corner of her room, her silver laptop looked lonely and she took note to spend as much time on the internet that she could. A orange flower shaped rug was in the middle of her floor and her white dresser was up against the wall on the other side of her room. She walked toward it, stripping of her dirty uniform and her undergarments. She grabbed some clean clothes and glanced at the picture frame that was next to a old picture of her family; her father, mother, baby Souta, grandpa, and her younger self. The picture next to it was one she took a few months ago; Sango was wearing her demon slayers outfit, holding hiraikotsu over her shoulder with one hand. Miroku was next to her Holding Kilala in his arms with a stupid grin on his face. Inuyasha didn't smile, no. He was furious. Shippou was on his head and he bit his ears, so the camera caught the whole scene perfectly.

Kagome giggled as she set the picture down.

She made her way to the bathroom, running the water super hot. She had gotten used to the hot springs and there extreme temperatures so anything below that seemed too cold.

She tipped her toes in, testing the waters and practically dove in the water, relishing as it took away all the stress and dirtiness of the day.

She replayed everything that happened today.

_Your one to talk, you're just an imitation!_

Inuyasha's voice rung loud in her ears and she dunked her head back into the water, trying to clear her mind of her thoughts.

_Does it matter how I feel for him? When he only thinks of me as an object? A shard detector? An imitation of the one he truly loves? No matter how hard I try…no matter how much I care, he will _never_ feel the same way as I do for him._

And what exactly was it that she felt for Inuyasha? He had traveled with her for so long, it was hard to imagine what life would be like had she never fallen into the well…

_Kikyo can hold her own _

_**But I'm not Kikyo.**_

_You're just an imitation_

_**Do I mean that little to you Inuyasha?**_

_You should just go home._

_**But what if I never came back?**_

_Feh!_

_**What if I died Inuyasha?**_

_Then I would have one less person to worry about._

_**But…**_

_Kagome! We need to find the jewel shards! Hurry your ass up! _Her mind was relaying memories of Inuyasha. _You're not going home stupid wench! Naraku has some jewel shards! _She was pushing her head farther in the water. _Kikyo, I love you. I'll go to hell with you…I will die with you. _She was remembering the kiss Kikyo and him shared in the forest and she held her breath and sunk her face completely under water.

_KIKYO! KIKYO! NARAKU! FULL DEMON! JEWEL SHARDS! _

_**Is there nothing you feel for me Inuyasha? Am I really that worthless to you?**_

_Kagome…_

_**Am I just something you can toss away?**_

_Kagome…_

_**Why do I feel this way? I can't stop thinking about you…why can't you see I've fallen for you?**_

She closed her eyes under the water and bit her bottom lip, if she was crying she wouldn't know-everything was wet.

_An image appeared before her. Everything was misted and clouded. A cloaked figure was looming over something…something Kagome knew…somehow? There was crying. People were crying? Why? She glanced in the darkness, the mist swirling over them. "__**Why Inuyasha?**__" A voice sounded, much like hers…no wait…it was hers! She shot back to the cloaked figure and stepped toward it. "Stay back Kagome! Please stay back!" "__**Why did you do this? Why Saiyuri?" **__The cloaked figure turned to the one talking-facing directly at Kagome. "Kagome you don't understand! It was-" __**"I don't care Saiyuri! You killed him! You KILLED HIM!" **__Kagome could hear her own voice but it wasn't coming from her mouth, it was coming from behind her. She looked back and saw herself, only she looked different. Her hair was longer, her eyes were flooded with tears and she was wearing a red Kimono that looked like it had been slashed to pieces. Kagome whirled back to the hooded figure and ran to her…right through her. Kagome was scared, just a moment ago she was in her tub and now..this? She looked down at her feet and fell to her knees. _

**INUYASHA! **

_He's dead. His eyes are closed and blood adorned his lips, he wasn't breathing. He had to be dead._

"_**Kagome it wasn't me!" **__The cloaked woman pleaded. _

"_LIES!" Kagome turned to see the last image in front of her. Her own arrow pertruded from the cloaked woman's heart and she fell face first into the ground. Kagome's eyes were wide, and she looked at her other self in shock. The other Kagome felt to her knees and crawled to the fallen woman, sobbing. "SAIYURI! OH GOD! NO!" _

Kagome shot up from the tub and gasped for air. And rubbed her eyes, her heart racing.

_Who the hell is Saiyuri?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The encounter

i do not own Inuyasha but i do own Saiyuri who is in one of my manga's that has been copy written x)

She pulled the hood farther down her face as she passed through the small village. _Pathetic place._ She took note of the small children that ran around in small sacs that were cut for clothing. She had pitied them the first time she came through here and hoped that the people in the condemned village were at least pleasant people, even if their dwelling wasn't. The villagers looked on as she passed by, hut by hut, in both fear and in wonderment. She could hear the whispers of the people.

"Is she a demon?" One asked another.

"She doesn't look like a bandit. She's so small." Another said.

It was true- she was short, and she looked dainty, but beneath the cloak she was a monster of hard muscle and malice to go with it. She hid further into her cloak and wandered around. Last time she had been here she took in the broken huts, the starving people, the dirty diseased animals, and their failing crops. She truly pitied them. She even went as far as to sneak back to the village at night and left a stag that she had killed in the very center of the village. No one had seen her, and she preferred it that way. She didn't know what she was doing back, only that there was a strong pull in her heart for people in need. She dropped the sac of apples in the center one of the dying fields that the people had so desperately tried to grow there food, but failed.

All the villagers eyes were on her and she could hear their heart beats pounding against her ear drums.

"What do you think she's doing?"

"She has to be a demon, look at how she's dressed."

"But wouldn't she have killed us off by now?"

She ignored the whispers and knelt down, feeling the dry and not- so- nutritional soil between her fingers. She concentrated hard and felt the familiar tingle of life beneath her fingertips. She closed her eyes and pulled the life she felt until it grew substantially and shot her eyes opened. She knew her eyes were glowing with power. But the villagers couldn't see that, with her hood pulled down to hide her face. She had to be careful using her powers. _They could track me if I don't…_

She thanked everything that was good that she was wearing this cloak; it blocked her power flow from her family so they couldn't find her. _I'm not ready for them father. I cant be what you want just yet…please just give me time._

With a loud BOOM, the energy from her hand flooded into the ground in waves and Colors of purple, blue , and bright pink surrounded her. Pulsating out in waves, much like when you have a drop of water fall into a pool, it caused the disturbance of the water, she knew the people could see this and they shouted out in fear.

"**DEMON!**"

The villagers began scattering around the villagers like mad chickens, not knowing which way was up.

X

Inuyasha tugs at his Fire Rat robes and cursed himself. "This is so ridiculous!"

Miroku looked up from the grass and fiddled with his pony tail. "I must be psychic if I can for tell your future Inuyasha."

"What's to for tell? We all saw that 'sit' coming." Shippou snickered.

"You should be more careful with how you say things." Sango said while petting her little yellow and black neko that was purring happily in her lap.

"Whadda _you_ know?" Inuyasha retorted. Sango glared at him and bit her tongue. She was going to whined up killing the hanyou before her.

"I know that Kagome is nice enough. I know that you have a fascination with a dead woman. I know that you have strong feelings for Kagome. And I know that if you don't apologize to her, you wont ever have to worry about having an embarrassing erection ever again."

Inuyasha snorted. "It's all Miroku's fault."

Miroku looked offended, "I wasn't the one with a boner Inuyasha! And I'm the hentai!"

Inuyasha glared at him and sneered, "Yea, well. That wouldn't have been a problem for you if you had enough dick to even get a hard on."

Shippou shut his ears. If only Kagome knew what they were saying in front of her son.

"It was winter!" Miroku threw his hands up in desperation and Sango giggled from her seat in the grass.

"Feh."

Then they all felt it. It hit them but didn't hurt them, and they could see a wave of colors pool out from a center. It was coming from Kaede's neighboring village, to the west. Inuyasha plummeted through the forest, not saying a word to his friends that followed. He knew what they all had been thinking.

_That power… I've never felt such power…_ever.

X

The cloaked girl stood in the center of the field, the waves still emanating from her. She had to do this quick or it would attract unwanted attention from evil beings looking for her power. Not to mention this type of surge was sure to alert her family of her presence. She quickly released a final blast and sent it deep with in the earth. Then all was silent. She turned back to her back of apples and one by one plunged them into the earth that she had brought back to life. The villagers were too busy screaming to notice that where she threw an apple, a giant tree filled with apples would sprout.

Once the bag was empty she began to walk away from the village. But she didn't make it far when a red blur appeared in front of her. She stopped in her tracks, thoroughly annoyed at how rude people were for just getting right in front of her when she was trying to walk somewhere.

"Excuse me." She said icily beneath her hood.

Inuyasha looked down at the hooded female for just a second before scanning the village. Everyone was either stunned or screaming the word 'demon'. He looked back at the girl in front of him, she was Kagome's height and covered her face.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing." She retorted, shoving past Inuyasha.

"It was a Demon! That girl! She did something! It pulsed into the Earth!" A villager called out, pointing to the cloaked girl.

The girl stopped and rolled her eyes beneath her hood. " And what exactly happened? Over there in the fields after I did such a thing?" She was angry that these people weren't grateful. She pointed a finger towards the fields and Inuyasha followed her finger.

"There are apple trees. So the hell what?" He snorted.

The villagers all looked back at the fields, where sure enough healthy apples were hanging of trees. They all gasped and the girl turned toward the forest to leave. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and yanked her back. She really had enough of all this and with a flick of her hand sent him flying backwards into an old stable.

Sango and Miroku had just arrived in time to witness this and were ready to attack her. Sango swung her hiraikotsu at the girl and she dodged it with ease.

She didn't want to fight but if she had to in order to get out of here she would. She ran for the forest and made it to another field at the edge of the village, keeping the people out of harms way. She didn't want anyone to die today and she could sense that these people had good hearts.

Sango ran toward the female in the field and threw her hiraikotsu at her again will Miroku threw a handful of sutras at her. The cloaked woman grabbed the hiraikotsu and whirled it around her head, causing a fast wind current and thwarted Miroku's sutras.

Inuyasha peeled himself away from the rubble and glanced toward the battle. He rushed forward unsheathing Tesaiga and bringing it over his had, let it smash down yelling "WIND SCAR!"

She saw the attack coming from the sword but didn't move. Instead of the Wind Scar hitting her it went around her, leaving her unharmed. She needed to stop using her powers. The cloak only hid her when she didn't use her powers to a certain extent. It was enough for her father not to find her. Inuyasha looked stunned.

Miroku stepped forward now and ripped his blue beads away from his arm and unleashed his wind tunnel.

She took a look at the cursed hand as things around her began to get sucked in. Trees flew past her and the dirt lifted from the ground, but she stayed in place.

"Are you finished yet?" She said calmly.

Inuyasha ran to be by Miroku's side and held his sword threateningly at her. Sango rode Kilala to the air and hovered above them.

She looked up and regarded the woman riding the giant cat. She caught a glimpse of something small and fuzzy hiding behind the woman with the boomerang. It peeked at her with emerald green eyes and cowered in fear.

_A child…_

"That's it Lady! I don't know who you are or where you come from. But you're going to die today." Inuyasha yelled at her and growled, running at her full force weilding his giant fanged sword.

Now that she had a good look at him he looked a lot like the older man she had seen earlier…

_This is Inuyasha, brother of Sesshomaru, sons of InuTaisho. _

What she said next surprised Inuyasha enough to make him stop running at her.

"Why?"

Inuyasha blinked.

Then blinked again.

"What?"

She sighed. Her encounter with his brother in the forest went a lot smoother than this, she hadn't been expecting to see them here, but her father spoke of them. She was so surprised to see Sesshomaru…they both looked so much like their father.

"Why kill me? For what reason have I done that is good enough to end me? What have I done so wrong? I bring these people food and they say I'm a demon as if I am evil. I try to leave and you stop me, daring to put your hands on me. But for what evil did have I committed to earn an attack on me?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth and closed it. He didn't have an answer. He didn't have a reason.

"Because he is a bad excuse of a demon."

All of them turned to see Sesshomaru standing not too far away and immediately Inuyasha turned on him. "Bastard! Come to take a crack at me huh? You're not going to get my sword today sorry!" He brought his sword down harshly but nothing happened. He looked down at his sword and noticed a hand on his sword and the sword shrunk into the rusty old thing it was without its power. He shot his gaze to the owner of the hand and glared at the woman.

"Just what the hell are you playing at?"

She removed her hand from his sword and shook her head. "Why?"

"Oh do not start this shit again!"

"Why attack him? For what reason do you have? He did not attack you first. There is no honor in fighting family."

"How the hell did you know-never mind." He looked at his silver hair and glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was staring at the cloaked woman. _So it was _her_ power I felt. Interesting. _

"Sorry to disappoint you Sesshomaru, but I will not fight you today. Your father always said you had a nag for fighting powerful beings to gain reputation. Truly I am flattered you think I am worthy. But I have important matters to attend to." With that the girl turned.

"How to you know my father?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said at the same time. They glared at each other.

She stopped._ I let that slip didn't I? Shit…_

" Your father knew my father."

"And who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I told you I would refuse my name."

"Just spit it out god damn you!"

"No."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

She laughed to herself, he used her method of logic-just ask why and see if the person had a reason.

She had a reason though, she didn't want to be found. "I don't want to be found."

"And who is it that is searching for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My people."

"I can assure you I have no interest in helping them find you. As for the hanyou and his friends I cannot say.." He glared at Inuyasha you huffed, " I aint sayin' nothing'!"

She felt they were truthful..did they want her trust? She sighed to herself, giving in.

"Saiyuri."

Then she dove into the forest with unforgettable speed, leaving no trace to where she went.

Sesshomaru headed back to Rin and Jaken, leaving Inuyasha to curse at the fact that the woman had vanished.

_Saiyuri…._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Find her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" His voice bellowed through all of his lands. His face was twisted in anger and he ran his fingers through his waist long black hair. His claws scratched at his roots nervously. "Where the hell is my daughter?" He was shouting at everyone who could hear him, but not one person had an answer for him. His people were shaking in fear. Their leader never lost his temper…well hardly ever…

He paced back and forth in the same spot, atop the marble stairs that adorned great patterns telling stories of previous battles and wars his lands had. He didn't know what to do with himself! His violet eyes where masked with black lashes and a silver crescent moon that faced upward was plastered on his forehead. His cheeks held angry red lightning bolt shapes that started at the base of his ear lobes, and ran straight into the bridge of his nose. He bared angry fangs, and his violet eyes kept shifting its colors as different emotions flooded through them.

"How is it that no one can find her? Hmm? Tell me this…how is it so hard to find one girl-one princess?" He half laughed to himself.

He glanced at his throne. It was made of gold and had different figure carved into the metal. The cushion was made from his very fur; black that looked like the very tips of the fur was dipped in white paint like his hair. What made the seat so special was what hung above the throne; A huge skeleton of his defeated enemy; A Dragon. But not just any dragon- a Divine dragon; they controlled the wind and rain. The wing span took up most of the throne room, its claws curved as if it had its prey in its grasp. The teeth were the size of a grown man and curved into serrated edges. On the top of its head it wore a crown of horns and Its face was forever stuck in a roar and the eye sockets where bigger than a man's fists. The tail swiveled down around the legs of the throne and He had been most proud of it. It was their people's greatest victory of all time. It was the greatest fight in all of the heavens and his people had won.

Long ago when stars were born, The celestial beings, gods and goddesses alike, had all lived in peace. The Great Dogs Of The Sky and The Old Dragons were the most powerful beings among them. They charted out new stars, made new galaxies, worlds, and beyond even that. There were different types of dragons among the Old Ones; The Divine, The Celestial, The Subterranean, and The Terrestrial. The Celestials had long ago were sworn to protect all other God beings, and were Guardians. The were the only dragons to have five claws, the fifth used to bring back Life that was lost. The Subterranean were keepers of all treasures. The Terrestrials controlled the flow of the waters and the tides. The Divine had control of all wind and rain, and they were cruel beyond belief. They went against all that was good and wanted to dominate The Great Dogs Of The Sky, so they brought upon an endless rain to their children on Earth, causing floods that reached the peak of mountains and wiped out almost all of the Dog's offspring. The Terrestrial's could no longer control the tides and The Subterranean treasures were lost. The Celestials did what they were sworn to do, but the Divine were driven on pure hate and rage that made them almost immortal. Almost…

The other dragons were much weaker and the Divine planned to wipe them all out, so they had to hide away from them, for if they all died, then there would be no one to control the tides on earth, no one to hold its treasures deep in the grounds. **He **had understood this and hid them far away so that his children would be able to live on Earth after the war. The Divine attacked, hard and fierce and he was in the midst of defeat. But he did what He had to do and called upon his most powerful children on earth and ported them to the heavens, the greatest honor he could bestow.

He brought forth one of his sons; General InuTaisho and he destroyed the Last Divine. InuTaisho had fought hard and sank his giant canines into the dragon's throat, ripping it apart. InuTaisho was willing to give his life to save his brothers and as a rewarded He bestowed upon InuTaisho the Lands of the west, they lushed in green and fertility and InuTaisho was more than pleased. As for the children of the Divine, none had ever been on Earth, feeling that only the weak and the helpless weren't allowed into The Heavens and the refused in the very beginning to join The Dogs Of the Sky's children. So as punishment he plunged the giant serpents to the earth, never again allowing them passage back to the skies, and made them live the rest of their days on Earth among what they called lesser beings. Humans and demons alike. He soon regretted not destroying every last dragon child.

He had been watching over InuTaisho for many years and was pleased that he fathered a great and powerful son as Sesshomaru and was even more pleased when InuTaisho found love in a human, and the result of that was Inuyasha. He saw as one of the dragon children Ryukotse murdered the Great InuTaisho, cowardly using his human mate and new son against him. He was furious, and awaited the day where InuTaisho's sons would kill him. And they had.

"Lord Segnuya.." A servant spoke quietly.

Lord Segnuya stood from his thrown and approached the kneeling man, his black and white formal yukata flowing behind him. He stopped before the man and snapped, " What is it Nanuka?"

Nanuka looked up at his lord, in fear of his life for what he was about to say.

"We cannot find Saiyuri. We spent hours at The Remida Mirror-asking for it to show us Saiyuri…but it shows nothing but mists…"

Segnuya turned his back on him, gliding across the marble floor that adorned the story of The Divine Battle. He looked to the ground his eyes blank. _If she were dead it would show her dead…she is hiding._

_His eyes widened in realization as his eyes wandered over the ground in which his story was told…_

_A picture of a Great White Dog was circled around a small Earth, it was snarled at Dragon that had its neck arched ready to strike at the white dog. An even larger Dog was circling the battle between the two, making the white dog look like a puppy. _

_His eyes focused on the white dog that was InuTaisho…_

_He roared out a great cry that shook all the lands of his heaven. _

"_I know where she is."_

_He smiled, if only to himself._

_Please review x)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Lust

Warning: Citrus

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know, but by the sound of her voice she must be beautiful." He sighed and clapped his hands together, "Ah yes. Sweet velvety voice would have to belong to a beautiful girl. And the cloak just adds on to my better fantasies."

Sango glared at him, but surprisingly enough, said nothing and walked toward Kilala and Shippou. "Come on Kilala, let's go wait for Kagome to come back. Shippou hang on tight." She straddled Kilala's back, once transformed, and the cat shot up in the sky with a fierce roar.

"You're sucha idiot Miroku." Inuyasha said, watch as the threesome headed back to the Bone Eaters well.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently. "Shut up and let's go! I don't feel like waiting for Kagome to get back on her own. That could take forever."

"She's not going to like that very much Inuyasha. And she _is_ pretty upset with you."

"Feh! It was her fault she didn't tell me."

"Does it really matter if she told you? Or is it a matter that you know you were in the wrong and you just want a reason to be mad at her?"

"Shut up little dick."

"For the love of- it was _winter_!"

"Whatever. Let's just go get Kagome."

"Awe! Inuyasha you miss her don't you!" Miroku squealed as if he were coddling a child.

"Like hell I would miss that wench!"

X

"Mom, do we have Advil?" Kagome groaned, walking into the kitchen holding her belly. Her mother looked up from washing the dishes and pointed toward a cabinet next to the refrigerator.

"Thank you." She grumbled, heading toward the cabinet, but someone caught her arm. Red sleeve. _Damn it!_

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

THUD!

"Damn it Kagome! Do you always have to do that shit?" Inuyasha growled from the face plant on the ground.

Miyu snapped her head around, hands on her hips and scowled. "Inuyasha! Language!" Souta heard Inuyasha's voice and hauled into the kitchen to see his idol face plant on the floor. "Awe damn! Inuyasha ate shit!" Souta laughed, pointing at Inuyasha.

"Souta! Language!" Miyu turned her scowl to Souta this time, who was still laughing at the poor hanyou who was trying to lift himself off the ground. Grandpa appeared in the kitchen then holding a broom stick. "Buyo's eating shit again?"

"Ugh! It's hopeless!" Miyu said exasperated, throwing her hands up in defeat. Souta started poking at Inuyasha's fuzzy white ears, each time making they hanyou's ears twitch.

"Kagome you're sucha bitch!"

Miyu rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. No matter how much she scolded them they were going to do what they wanted anyway. Generally they were all great kids, but at certain times, there was no controlling them. And Inuyasha's influence on Souta was strong, and even though he could have a foul mouth, Inuyasha was a great male role model for Souta.

"Shut the hell up Souta!"

"Oh! Hello Inuyasha! How are you?" Grandpa said, putting the broom stick down.

"I'd be better if these stupid prayer beads came off!"

Kagome crossed her arms and smirked. "Well that's not going to happen Inuyasha. So do you mind telling me what you are doing here?"

_He's only here to get me to go back for the jewel shards._

"I'm only here to drag your ass back so we can find Naraku and get the jewel shards." He flexed his claws and stretched before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front door. She rolled her eyes and ripped her hand away, "I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha! I just got back here! I'm at least going to stay for the rest of the night." She huffed and walked right back to the kitchen for her Advil and headed up to her room. Inuyasha sighed. He figured as much and followed her up to her room.

He found Kagome curled up in a ball on her bed, moaning and groaning in pain. He crept up to her and sniffed her. He always told her that she stunk around this time, but really he loved the smell; so sweet like wild flowers. He inhaled quietly and watched her carefully. "Inuyasha…what are you doing?" He caught himself quickly, he had been inches from her stomach sniffing her, forgetting that Kagome was still away.

He turned his head away from her. "Nothing."

He liked smelling her. Especially her stomach. He could smell the ripeness of her womb and imagined his own pups growing inside there. He usually sniffed her out when everyone was asleep. It had gotten more difficult to do this though at night, because Kagome had taken up cuddling with Shippou.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. _I know I'm not crazy and seeing things. He was smelling me. And that look on his face? He looked like he was enjoying something…But he always said I smelled bad around my time…?_

_Damn it all! Now look at her! She's analyzing me. Does she know?_

The both stared at each other intently. Kagome could feel herself drowning in his amber eyes and she felt the heat wash over her body. She knew that her face was red. She was having thoughts flood through her head.. Inuyasha. Alone in her bedroom. Looking at her with that…that …she didn't have any clue what that look was but…it turned her on.

Inuyasha had been staring at her. Feeling like time had stopped as he stared at her. Then something hit his nose and he cocked his head. He couldn't be smelling right. Could he?

_Oh. My. God. She's…she's aroused?_

He felt himself harden a little and his face started to wash over with a red tint. This was too much for him. He always kept himself in check around her heat time. It was hard enough, smelling her fertility and how it beckoned him to take her. But now, it was growing near impossible to stop himself from taking her right then and there. She was aroused, which meant she wanted him. And he was aroused. But he had _always_ wanted her.

He didn't know what to do. He started to shake from his need to be with her physically. She was laying in her bed, her eyes burning into him, black hair falling around her face, a blush hugging her cheeks, and her pink petal lips parted while she breathed in short shallow breaths.

_What's happening to me?_ they both thought at the same time.

Neither on of them spoke, and Kagome sat up slowly on her bed, not taking her eyes off his face. Dirty thoughts of Inuyasha in her bed, fondling her, and taking her to new heights she's never known flooded her brain, making it clouded. She could feel a warm feeling slowly start to form between her legs.

Inuyasha could smell everything. _Oh god! _He was trying hard not to breath, holding his breath for as long as he could, but each time he went for air, her smell hit him harder than the last. He went toward her bed and lowered his face to hers, her breath hitting his face. He met her intense gaze with the same, if not stronger, intensity of his. He wanted her so badly and he could tell she wanted him.

_Oh god…what is he doing? He's going to kiss me…he really is…_

Kagome shut her eyes slowly and leaned forward to his face, lips parted.

_What's she doin'? _

Inuyasha looked at her face as she leaned in slowly, too slowly for his liking. He crashed his lips against hers with such force, Kagome whimpered. He moved his lips against hers with such urgency that Kagome started to moan.

Inuyasha could hardly contain himself. He moved his tongue against her lips as he slowly pushed her to lay down. Kagome opened her mouth slowly. She didn't know what to do._ My first real kiss…_

Her tongue met his and she let him snake his own tongue around hers. It was to much. She grabbed the back of his head and held on for dear life while they explored each others mouths.

_It's so warm…and wet… _they both thought.

Inuyasha's right hand went to her shoulder. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began moving it downward to her breast. He wanted to devour her. To Take her right now. He didn't care anymore. This feeling he felt that pulsed through him was nothing he ever felt before. He pressed himself against her, using his knees to part her legs and lay between them. He wanted her to feel his need for her against her own. He pushed his member hard against her.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt something hard hit against her womanhood. She'd never been this close to a boy, ever in her entire life.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted Inuyasha so badly.

Inuyasha's hand reached her breast and he slowly massaged it. She sucked in a harsh breath and moaned in his ear. Inuyasha throbbed against her. He pulled away from her mouth to look at her. He knew that they were going to be together. He knew the way he felt about her was strong and the way she looked at him right then and there, told him everything he wanted to know.

Everything Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had ever told him, was in fact true…

Inuyasha went for her neck and grazed his fangs over her heated flesh and she gasped/ He roamed her neck with hot kisses and trails of his tongue.

She took the initiative and moved a hand down his abs through his haori. She'd seen his body many times and had touched it before, but never like this. She moved her hand lower, until it met the perfect V shaped muscle, and she held her breath before wrapping a hand around him. She couldn't get her whole hand around him.

This shocked both of them.

Inuyasha half growled and moaned against her neck as she began moving her hand against him, rubbing him. Their breaths became sharper and the heat between them as they moved their bodies together. She removed her hand and pressed herself against him, rubbing her womanhood into his member. He bit her lightly before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and rubbing himself against her. He moved with her hips, going faster as she did.

Why had she never done this before? Why did she take so long to be with Inuyasha? She loved him and wanted him. Why?

_Because you're just an imitation._

Her eyes snapped open while Inuyasha rutted against her.

_Kikyo can hold her own._

Her breathing stopped.

_I'm going to go to hell to be with Kikyo, once Naraku is dead._

Her hips stopped moving and tears swelled in her eyes.

Inuyasha noticed that something wasn't right, she stopped moving, and the unpleasant smell of her tears hit his nose. He gazed at her and she looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Kagome?" He whispered as he brushed away a tear. "Kagome what's the matter?" Dread ran to his mind. Did he hurt her? "Kags, did I hurt you?" He asked lifting himself off her tiny body. He had forgotten how delicate she was and he cursed himself for being to rough with her.

"Yes…" She half whispered and half sobbed. Before turning her back to him.

"Kagome…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it Honest!" He put an arm on her shoulder but she rolled it off before spitting, "Get out."

"But Kagome…I'm sorry I didn't-"

"GO HOME INUYASHA!"

He stepped back and made for her window.

She heard her window slide open and felt the breeze as he jumped out. She cried and cried and cried.

_I'll never be Kikyo.._

_Please review x) 3 i'd like to know what people think!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Flowers

Saiyuri treaded along the forest floor, taking in the trees and the flowers and everything else in this world. It wasn't like her world, all the living things weren't connected into a network like hers was.

She sighed. Meeting the two of them was absolutely great, but it was draining. She didn't think they'd be so persistent and that everywhere she turned, they would be there. She knew Inuyasha was a hanyou. She heard his story, just as she heard of Sesshomaru's. She was told by her father the story of General InuTaisho's help to bring The Divine down, and how her father Segnuya graciously allowed The Divine children to live there rest of their days out on Earth. The Divine had thought they were better than others, that they were too great to ever walk the lands of Earth and wanted to stay in the Celestial skies. But Segnuya knew better. He wanted to teach them that they were no better than his own children, and humans. Segnuya, although, demanded the respect of being the Lord of the Heaven. He gave the Land of The Hells to The Divine children, their lands lacking the lush vibrancy of life, other than the lost hated souls and fire that dwelled in the pit of the Earth. But they made evil beings, truly demons of the Earth, that terrorized everyone and everything good.

She had visited Earth many times, but without her father knowing. She wasn't meant to walk among these children. She was to remain in the Skies and take over ruling them. Her father had even chosen her a forever mate to rule with her. His name was Fujiko, he was a child of the Divine…but had fooled them into believing that he was truly on their side. After the war, Segnuya had them mated, believing that this would bring the Divine to respect him once again, but it hadn't…and when Saiyuri became pregnant she had felt true happiness…

Saiyuri stopped at a river and knelt down. She cupped her hands and brought the water to her mouth but stopped short of the drink she craved.

Screaming.

It rang through the forest and pierced her ears. She bolted upright, into the sky and glided over tree tops to where she heard the screaming.

_A little girl!_

A monstrous fat rat demon had a small child in its tail, towering over the screaming child as it cackled.

_I know that child._

It was a small girl, wearing a red kimono. The top of her hair was held in a side pony tail while the rest curled in flares over her shoulders.

It was the girl that Sesshomaru had with him.

Saiyuri landed on the giant rat's tail and with one swipe of her hand detached it from the body. The tail wiggled on the ground and released the small child. She scooped the child up in her strong arms and darted away, ignoring the angry roars of the Giant demon rat. She wasn't aware when the rats claws reached for her and ripped her back by her cloak. The little girl flew out of her arms as Saiyuri flew through a few dozen trees.

Saiyuri shook her head, barely fazed by the blows. But she gasped when she realized what had happened.

The demon ripped the cloak away with such force that it fell loosely away from her body, revealing all she was.

Rin picked herself up slowly from the ground and looked behind her at the giant rat demon that had attacked her, but the rat had turned its attention to the cloaked woman.

Who was no longer cloaked.

Rin was shocked at what she saw.

The most beautiful woman Rin had ever seen was standing now. She had black hair that was braided tightly down her back and past her waist, and only her long-layered bangs were loose from the braid. Her hair looked like it had been splashed with stars, the way it twinkled in the light. The woman's eyes were sharp and held a purple-blue color, the same starry look her hair had held within them and her lashes were abnormally long. Her lids were lined with dark purple to match her moon. Her skin sparkled with a sheen. Her face was heart shaped, perfect. Her lips full and a healthy pink shine adorned over them. But what made her striking was the markings on her face; a silver eight pointed star on her forehead and a dark purple crescent moon facing upward beneath it.

She wore dual black shoulder guards that pointed straight outward and a matching armored skirt that covered her crotch in the shape of a V and revealed most her hips, but two sharp-bladed sai's were hung at her hips. She had on a black and purple breast plate that only covered just that and her stomach was flat and smooth, her abs blending in more like armor. A single pink slash, a scar that laid itself diagonally across her belly was the only imperfection. She had lose leggings that's were tied by gold sashes, and at her ankles there were heavy gold anklets.

_Fuck. The kid saw me._

She was staring at the small girl, who had her little jaw dropped.

She turned her attention back at the rat that was doing the same thing. She rolled her eyes. _Geezus._

The rat seemed to snap back into reality. "**Shame I have to kill you for cutting off my tail, but I'll save you for last.**" With that he stomped heavily toward the little girl.

"Oh no you don't!" Saiyuri hollered, launching her body at the rat full force and hit the back of its head. She wanted to refrain from using her powers because she really didn't want her father to find her. _I'm not ready to go back…it's too soon._

The Rat stumbled forward and landed on his face with a great OOMF!

Saiyuri grabbed the girl and tossed her behind a bush, then unsheathed both her sai's and twirled them in her fingers, spinning them in her hand. The rat stood up and bared its sharp fangs at her.

With on quick movement she spun in the air and threw her sai's one at a time at the rat. One hit its forehead with a sickening SPLIT, going through its skull. The other shot through its heart.

The rat's eyes went blank and rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards, dead. Saiyuri walked over to retrieve her weapons, ripping them harshly from his body and shook the blood away from them with a disgusted look on her face.

Rin had witnessed the whole thing and stepped from behind the bush and ran to the beautiful woman before her. Saiyuri looked down from her nose at the panting girl, holding no emotion in her face as she looked at the child.

"You're so pretty!" Rin breathed.

"Thanks." Saiyuri said calmly. "Where is your Lord? And why did he leave you?"

Rin blinked in surprise, "Rin went to go look for flowers, Lord Sesshomaru would never leave Rin alone!"

"Hmm. So you wandered and got yourself into trouble? You should know better." Saiyuri scolded. Rin blushed and looked down in shame. Saiyuri huffed, exasperated, "Come on. I passed a small meadow that was full of flowers, you can play there. Sesshomaru won't have a problem finding you there."

Rin's face lit up in excitement and she grabbed Saiyuri's hand and let her lead the way.

Saiyuri took one last glance at her ruined cloak and headed for the meadow.

X

"That stupid child! Sesshomaru will have my head for this!" Jaken squeaked. He was dragging Ah Un by their reins. "Rin is always running off! I turn my back for a second! UGH!"

"Jaken."

Jaken stopped suddenly having hit something that felt like a brick wall. He looked up with dread and sure enough Sesshomaru was looking down at him with his stoic mask.

Jaken shrieked and bowed his head, "Mi lord! You were supposed to be at your castle in the West!" He was sweating now.

"Don't tell this Sesshomaru where he is supposed to be."

"OH FORGIVE ME MI LORD I AM JUST A HUM-"

"Where is Rin?"

Jaken's sweat dropped, "Well you see…what happened was…SHE RAN OFF MI-OOMF!" a boot had stomped his face as Sesshomaru ran to go find his ward.

_She is always wandering off._

He picked up her scent mixed with a rat demons blood and someone else's scent; like..apples? And rain? And…

_Heaven._

He came across broken trees, and a body of a giant rat demon with two puncture holes in its body. He regarded it for a second and followed Rin's smell and this new one he smelled.

He could hear Rin's voice, and the voice of Saiyuri.

He paused, hiding himself behind a tree and gazed upon the two. Something was different…His eyes widened with shock that washed over his whole body.

_Saiyuri is un-cloaked._

He let his eyes secretly wander over her body, her back to him. He wanted to see her face. He deserved to see her face if Rin could see it. His eyes looked over her braided hair and it looked like it was made of silk and satin. He crouched down and listened to what they were saying

"…and then Lord Sesshomaru brought me to life with his sword! Ever since then Rin stays with him!"

Rin was telling Saiyuri the story of how she met Sesshomaru.

"Well…that was nice of him…Do you have a mother Rin?"

Rin's face contorted, "Rin used to have a mother…"

"Oh…so this is why you are with Him…don't you think you should stay with a human village?"

"The villagers weren't very nice to me." Rin said sadly.

"Than they don't deserve to have such a lovely girl be a part of them." Saiyuri said smiling.

Rin's eyes sparkled. "Thank you! And thank you for the apples Lady Saiyuri! I'm going to pick you flowers." she declared.

Saiyuri nodded, her back still to Sesshomaru, had he not masked his aura she would have known he was there. She was sitting down, making herself a bow and arrows. She finished one arrow and put it on the bow string. Saiyuri hated using her sai's to kill for food and she didn't want to get her hands dirty so she used arrows to hunt. Rin came back with a bundle of flowers and sat next to Saiyuri.

Rin gasped, "Look! A rabbit!"

Saiyuri lifted the bow and arrow ready to shoot it.

"No!" Rin cried, stopping Saiyuri from killing the rabbit.

Rin turned back to where the rabbit was, watching with sad eyes as it dashed for its hole.

"Awe…" Rin groaned.

Saiyuri was displeased, she didn't like when children were sad. She sighed as she got up and made her way to the rabbit's hole. She knelt down and with two fingers, knocked at the entrance of the hole twice.

She stepped back. The rabbit peaked its head out and let the rest of its body come out of hiding. Then four little small fuzz balls followed. Saiyuri knelt down and picked up the small babies and turned around to head back to Rin.

Sesshomaru was watching the whole thing and smiled to himself, but when Saiyuri turned around his jaw nearly hit the floor.

_Heaven._

She was so beautiful he could see why she wore the cloak to hide her face. He felt possessive, and he knew then and there that this one would be a nuisance to him.

Saiyuri handed the babies to a squealing Rin and she played with them happily.

"So when do you think Sesshomaru will come for you?"

"I'm already here."

She whirled around and jumped back, Sesshomaru was way too close to her. She glared at him. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Sesshomaru asked pensively.

"Why sneak up on me!" She growled.

_She thinks she can growl at this Sesshomaru? _

Rin was still squealing as she played with the little bunnies. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru was staring at Saiyuri, wearing his usual emotionless expression. And Saiyuri was doing the same.

Silence.

"Rin. I am leaving. Come." Sesshomaru demanded, before turning and leaving.

"Coming!" Rin put the babies back with their mother and ran to Sesshomaru, waving goodbye to Saiyuri.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Saiyuri ran to Sesshomaru and stood in front of him.

"What?"

She crossed her arms and smirked, "Nothing just wanted you to know what it feels like to be cut off when you want to go somewhere."

Her bangs bounced away to reveal her forehead and Sesshomaru had to blink twice, but before he could really comprehend what he had just seen she had turned and went on her way.

He let her leave, knowing he would see Saiyuri again.

He looked down at his sword and back at Saiyuri's retreating figure.

Tenseiga had been pulsing the whole time she was near.

_Tenseiga...how do you know this woman? _

Ok I got emailed a lot of questions about if Saiyuri and Sesshomaru being together-

I will never tell. X)

Also FlySessy33: There's a reason his sword wont let him kill her,

Inuyfan13: You'll Find out more about Fujiko and Saiyuri and Their child. That is very important to the story.

Now REVIEW DAMNIT


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trust.

"Kagome, now remember, I packed you lunches for the day and its in your backpack-do NOT forget it." Miyu ordered as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks Mom. I wont forget and I promise to be back home soon." Kagome said against her mother's chest.

Souta leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. He really hated when his sister left to go to the Feudal era. He sighed. It was inevitable, he knew what was going on back there and that his sister had a duty.

"Bye Sis…" He said before heading back up the stairs. Kagome was hurt, but she knew her brother really was hurting too. She called up the stairs cheerfully, "Bye Souta! Bye Grandpa!"

She slipped on her school shoes and headed out the door and to the Well. Now if only the night before had never happened…

But it did. She had officially tongued the man of her dreams in the most awkward scenario.

_What if he was fantasizing that I was Kikyo?_

Would Inuyasha really sink that low as too use her just to think about Kikyo?

Kagome didn't want to believe it. She really didn't think he was like that, but he was always saying mean and nasty things that really conflicted what she thought to be good in him.

_Of course he's _good._ Just because I feel like he's using me, it doesn't make him evil._

And that look on his face when she had told him to get out. He had been hurt. _Hadn't he?_ He didn't even protest like he usually would have…But…

_You're just an imitation._

_But I'm not Inuyasha. I'm not Kikyo and I never will be. _

Maybe she was just overreacting? Maybe he truly just wanted to be with _her? _If only she could forget about what had occurred between them on her bed.

What if Inuyasha acted like nothing happened? Would that bother her? If her pretended like there had been no moment between them?

She slid the shrine door open and walked down the steps, gazing at the Well. Just past that was Inuyasha. Her other life. Danger. Love.

She dropped her yellow backpack down the well and threw herself down the shaft, engulfed in the blue light. She landed softly on the soil below and looked up. Blue skies. Not the Brown wood of the Shrine ceiling.

She hoped to god Inuyasha wasn't there waiting for her.

But God wasn't on her side today.

A dog-eared hanyou looked down at her, amber eyes not holding any emotions. Her heart stopped and shot into her throat. _Did he not care?_

He held a clawed hand down to her and she hesitated. Instead of giving him her hand she handed him her bag, not look at him anymore. If she was then she would have noticed the pained look that came across his face. She lifted herself out of the well and said hello to her friends.

"Mommy!" Shippou squealed as he launched himself into her awaiting arms. She nuzzled his cheek and kissed the top of his head.

"Hello Miss Kagome. How was it back at home?" Miroku asked from his seat on the ground.

"Yea it felt like you were gone forever!" Sango smiled at her best friend and beckoned her to join them in the grass. They all noticed Kagome didn't say a word to Inuyasha and that Inuyasha was keeping his distance. He came back last night pretty upset and didn't talk to anyone. He just stayed perched in his tree, dead to the world. "So what are you guys doing?" Kagome asked as she stroked Shippou's fluffy fox tail.

"I was just beating Sango in that scissors game, for the hundredth time." Miroku said smiling. Sango pouted, " He kept smashing my paper with his rock."

Kagome blinked. "Uh, Miroku?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Paper beats rock all the time."

Miroku looked at her as if she were crazy. "Impossible. Rock smashes scissors, and would tear paper to shreds."

"But paper _covers _rock. So how many times did you win anyway?"

He held up his hands and started counting, then shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I guess those wins were Sango's huh?"

Kagome nodded and Sango shouted, "Yes!" pumping her fist in the air and down to her chest.

"You cares…its just a stupid game anyway." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What are you so mad for? You're not the one who lost all those wins."

"Whatever little dick."

Miroku got up and strolled over to Inuyasha then and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It was winter! And at least I'm not so sexually frustrated as to get a boner just by a pair of panties!" He smiled.

Inuyasha blushed and so did Kagome.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Kagome asked as she set Shippou down next to Sango.

Inuyasha was surprised. He didn't think Kagome would want to talk to him after last night. He thought he went to far and maybe got her scared of him.

"Sure." He said with uncertainty.

Kagome opened her pack and handed them their lunches and took her and Inuyasha's with her as she headed toward the river. Inuyasha followed closely behind.

Kagome set their food up and sat on the grass as Inuyasha joined her. She didn't know exactly what to say but she wanted to bring it up and see just exactly what was going on with Inuyasha. She knew why she did what she did but not why he had done what he did.

She didn't look at him and it was killing him. He knew that she wanted to talk about last night and he was hoping that this hadn't ruined their friendship. He should probably try to say something about it before she got angry and thought he didn't care.

"About last night…" The said at the same time. They shot each other a look.

"You first." they said again.

"No you." Again at the same time.

"You first."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to hear what you have to say."

"But you're always pushing that 'ladies first' crap." Inuyasha said in a mock tone, trying to sound like Kagome.

"It's not crap!"

"So then go first!"

"No!"

"Chicken shit."

"Sit boy!"

THUD!

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"See if you had only gone first!"

"Don't blame this on me wench!"

"Fine! I'll just leave then!" Kagome stood up to walk away but he snatched her hand.

"I'm sorry…" He said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. She turned to him then and asked, "Why?"

"Oh for fuck's sake! 'Why, why, why' that's all I've been hearing lately!"

She looked at him, confused.

"I don't know what happened last night. I didn't mean to go ahead and do that. I lost control. Wont happen again."

He noticed the sad look on her face. _Isn't that what she wanted to hear?_

_Why am I sad? Isn't that what I wanted to hear?_

"So it was a mistake? You regret it? Honestly you seemed like you wanted it-and more."

He didn't know what to say. Could he admit to her those feelings that he couldn't admit to himself? What if she rejected him? His whole he was the epitome of a reject and didn't want to let people close to him, but somehow this little woman invaded his mind and soul in a way that not even Kikyo ever had. Was what he had for Kikyo even real love? He look at the young girl that made him question every feeling that he had ever had of the girl you pinned him to a tree.

"I don't know what to think anymore…" He could admit that at least.

Kagome's heart softened and she got on her knees before the Hanyou sitting before her. "Neither do I."

He pulled her to an embrace and the thoughts of everything mean he had ever said to her was flooding through his mind.

_You're nothing but an imitation._

_Kikyo can hold her own._

Why had he always compared them? There was no comparison. And she wasn't an imitation, even if she was Kikyo's reincarnation.

Realization hit him hard and he pulled her away from the embrace.

"You think that I did that…Because I cant be with Kikyo the same way?"

Her eyes widened. She turned her head away from him, feeling the blood rush to her face. This confirmed what Inuyasha had said. _Does she really think that low of me?_

He released her and shot up from the ground. "You know Kagome? You're a real dumb ass sometimes"

Kagome looked up to see that the hanyou was fuming. She had nothing to retaliate his remark about her being stupid. She reached for his hand and he eyed it warily. "What? Now you want to get close to me? Did you really think I'd be with you like that if it wasn't _you_ I wanted to be with?"

Her breath hitched. Had he really just said that he wanted to be with her? "Inuyasha..' she breathed, 'What about Kikyo? I thought-"

"I know what I said Kagome. And that was all before you-before you did…_that. _I never thought for a second that you thought I was worthy enough for you to touch me…to kiss me the way you did. I have never been worthy of anything Kagome. I'm a filthy half breed…and Kikyo had at least thought I was good enough to be with her in _hell_, and I believed that's where I belonged, because what filthy half breed deserves to have a heaven?"

Kagome forgot how to speak. He was professing his feelings to her, something he never did! What was she supposed to do? Just stare at him? He only wanted to go to hell with Kikyo...because he thought that's where he deserved to be?"

"Why do you believe that just because you are a half demon, that you deserve anything less than heaven?"

He scoffed, "Look at me Kagome. The one woman I loved killed me, only used me to get what she wanted….if I made a wish on the jewel than she could be a free woman. Who's to say that she wouldn't stay with me once I turned human and she was free? At least if I went to hell with her, our souls would burn _together._"

"Inuyasha. There are people here who love you, and don't think of you any less because of you being a hanyou. You didn't chose the way you came into this world. But the choices you make as you live will determine whether your soul is free, or if it burns for all eternity."

Inuyasha listened intently at what she said and put a hand over hers. "Do you care for me?"

"Of course I do stupid."

Another thought hit his mind like a celestial fist. _But am I worthy enough for you?_

"Inuyasha, you are my friend and I care for you. I hate that you're with Kikyo all the time… And last night I guess I was so frustrated…I don't know what exactly came over me. Yes I wanted you. And you may not be worthy to Kikyo…but to me you are." She gave him her winning smile and he felt his heart swell with some feeling he had only began to feel recently. Or maybe he felt it all along and didn't want to realize it in fear of the woman he truly loved reject him. He pulled her into him, drowning her in his hard chest and placed soft kisses on her head.

"Trust me when I tell you this Kagome. You are _nothing_ like Kikyo. Because I never loved her the way I love you."

It was what she had been waiting to hear for the longest time, and he had said it first. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly before wrapping her dainty arms around his strong neck.

"I trust you…Inuyasha I love you too." It had come out easier than she thought and they met each others lips with an eager passion that had been caged in too long, and it ran wild and threatening. Everything they had both been waiting for had come out with just three simple yet dangerous words, and both of them hadn't been prepared for the raw intensity and overwhelming feeling that pulsed through them as they moved their lips together.

"What's going on! I wanna see!" Shippou whispered harshly as the monk held him down and Sango covered his eyes.

They had been hiding behind a bush and witnessed the whole thing unfold. They had all held their breaths when Inuyasha confessed his feelings and now it felt like the world would rotate again.

"This isn't something for young children to see," Miroku said as he practically drooled watching the two lovers having their passionate kiss.

"Miroku!"

Sango snapped him back to reality and he shrugged sheepishly. "It's about time they got together. Even I could feel their sexual frustration. I was getting tired of masturbating all the time."

"Nasty hentai! Sango rasped as she whacked him over the head with his own monk staff.

"What? I was masturbating _for them!"_

"_Idiot."_

"_Sango what's…masterbashing?" Shippou asked innocently._

"_Now look what you did hentai!"_

"_Sango don't tell me you don't get just a little flustered and explore yourself?"_

_Sango blushed. _

"_I knew it! Sango has a dirty secret! All those extra little walks you take. Makes sense now. Next time you have any trouble, please don't hesitate to bring me along."_

_WHACK! _

_Inuyasha and Kagome parted from each other and looked around. "What was that?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged, but he could swear he heard something whimper._

_END _

_NOW REVIEW :[_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Avoid

I do not own inuyasha-

Saiyuri headed East, away from the Western lands, so not to keep running in to the children of InuTaisho. They were proving to be a lot of trouble and if she doesn't want to be found, then she would avoid them all together.

_Sesshomaru shows no emotion. He has pride. Does he think emotion is weakness? Had his father taught nothing to him of our ways? The only weakness is to deny that you have any emotion at all. _

She hadn't stopped thinking about the way he had looked at her; so cold and unrevealing. She felt how powerful he was and she was surprised.

_Does he know how much power he holds?_

He detached himself from Inuyasha just because he was a hanyou and this bothered her. Family should accept one another, no matter what.

_Sesshomaru thinks that Inuyasha tainted the royal blood. How much do they know about being the last Earthly descendants? Do they know what kind of power they both have? Granted there are many others children, but none as high ranking as those two..._

She was growing tired as the sun settled down past the horizon to sleep, and bring forth the new moon. She headed toward a beach, hearing the waves crash against a grotto, the smell and taste of salted air whipping in her face.

She let her feet sink into the sand, squishing it between her toes. Saiyuri giggled and took off her dual armor shoulder padding, laying them neatly on the cold sand while she unfastened the rest of her weights. She rolled her shoulders- trying to relieve the tension that had built up in her over the past couple days.

The armor looked light, but it was in fact very heavy and slowed her down a bit. She didn't really care though, she was fast enough and only took off her armor when things were serious and she needed the speed. Her skin alone was armor enough.

Saiyuri breathed, the first time she had been able to relax since she came here and she felt light on her feet. Before heading to the water she stretched, doing a complete back bend and groaning, "Damn this! My back is killing me."

It was high tide, so the water was creeping closer than it usually would have. She smiled at the thought that the Terrestrial's were pulling the water close to land, where it grazed her feet. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, feeling the energy and the pull of what little things were connected to each other. The sea was a whole network, undisturbed.

She could sense every little creature that dwelled beneath its waters, and knew all of the sea's memories. She could do the same with the forest, so she knew all of this world's secrets. The network here on Earth was very different than it was in The Heaven. There, everything was connected to her family, to her people. Segnuya, her father, was the life source of the Heaven and to its people, and once her father died, or decided his time was over, he would pass it on to his only true child of the Heaven-her. Without her father's life, their world would have no life, and in turn, all the children that dwelled on the Earth and in their heaven would die.

She didn't want to have such a high responsibility hanging on her shoulders. He had wanted to give her the rights to rule early and she wasn't ready. It was too soon after what Fujiko had done to her. Her father could always pass the rights to her mother-Aiko- temporarily, and her people can live off of her mother's life source while Saiyuri pulled herself together.

"Fujiko…" Her smile went to a frown immediately and her eyes started burning with the need of a release. She was brought to her knees, her face buried in her hands, not caring about the coldness of the water as it splashed against her. A song slowly crept out of her lips, a way to express the sadness and mourning she was feeling.

_In a place far away away.._

_Long ago_

_Our time stood still_

_There was war and an evil_

_so damn strong _

_And this is how our story goes_

_our story goes_

_We fought with a malice_

_We won this war _

_but more than this i had believed..._

_I can see _

_that i was wrong-_

_to ever think that you'd belong_

_truly to me..._

_And i can see _

_that you were wrong_

_more than my mind can..._

_concieve..._

_If the heart beat of Heaven _

_couldn't change who you were..._

_than by my Father oh Lord_

_punish me..._

_Take away all the pain_

_let the waves _

_wash it away_

_and let your memories die _

_because your soul's began to fade..._

_Hated child_

_you here my name_

_Born with all the sins_

_I thought i could change..._

_I'm Heaven's child_

_I have a plan _

_Born to rule it's skies_

_with these strong hands.._

_But..._

_I can see_

_That I was wrong_

_To ever think _

_that you'd belong..._

She swept away a tear and the image of Fujiko smiling at her planted itself in her mind. His red hair sheened like armor, waving out in straight spikes down to his shoulders, and his emerald green eyes had reminded her of a newborn forest. He always smiled at her like this, his mouth cocked upward in a smirk. It made her heart melt. He wore his Father's hide as his uniform, Black scales adorning hard plated ivory bones. On his shoulder he fastened one of his father's teeth to his shoulder pad, and it jutted to a neat curve upward. Her father had allowed him to keep his father's hide, but Segnuya would forever keep his bones as a trophy over his throne.

She had been angry when her father set her up with Fujiko, a direct descendant from the Divine, his father- Nenujii- was the Lord of the Divine and feared among the other dragons…and was now the trophy that hung over her father's throne.

_Mabey that's what angered you Fujiko? There had to be a reason you destroyed me like this…_

She began to cry long and hard. She had hated Fujiko the first time she had been set up with him and she didn't trust him at all, But as time went by she was won over by his charm and his good looks, thus she fell in love. She had been so sure that Fujiko was a good man. That he truly loved her. All those passionate nights and long hours of embracing…but she was blinded by the true evil that was Fujiko.

She felt as if the world was truly ending, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to die. She raised a clawed hand to her stomach, and without looking, found the hardened scar tissue that embedded itself diagonally across her belly.

She keeled over, not caring who or what heard her, and she sobbed into the silent and moonless night.

Each time she took a breathe she wailed louder, angrier, and more determined to have everyone hear her pain.

_WHY?_

"**WHY**?" She curled herself into a ball, letting her body be completely devoured under the waves. Her heart was being squeezed as the memories of what happened began to burn into her head. Why couldn't she forget? Why did this hurt so much?

The more she thought, the more pissed off she got. She was trying so hard to keep herself in check because if she let her rage overcome her, she would transform into her Dog form. If that happened, then there was no way she would be able to hide from her father, and he would drag her back home.

She could feel her body levitate off the ground as her anger grew into fury. The wind became fierce as it swirled around her, picking up sand and ocean water.

_Damn! I-I need more-arrrrg-control!…..FUCK! _Her eyes flashed open, revealing a crimson red and her teeth were growing double in size every second. It was too late. She had let her rage consume her and she knew her father would find her now that she was using her power that tapped right into his.

Her head snapped back and she let out a ferocious roar before her hair whipped around her face and turned into a mass of black fur down her body. An explosion of purple light emanated from the very core of her soul and it rippled the ocean waves right back to sea. Her fingers elongated and her claws curved toward her body, turning into massive paws.

Her pointed ears began to travel to the top of her head, where they grew fur and pointed angrily forward. Her jaw cracked from side to side as it jutted into a snout and she snarled. Her back arched into a full bridge and her black tail shot from her tailbone with an angry SNAP! Within seconds, her body grew a thousand times larger than a normal dog and she howled to the star lightened sky.

She didn't care if her presence was known any longer, she'd fight her father tooth and nail in order to not go back just yet.

She wasn't aware of the figure who watched her intently in the forest…

X

I know this chapter is short, but I haven't gotten any reviews so I figured this must mean my AU sucks…so please review, I really would like to finish this-I promise this will be a great story and i have big plans for it

Please refer me to your friends! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Naraku and The Ice prince

The dark creature glided out from behind the trees he hid himself behind, taking careful note of the demoness' rage. He had to be careful with this one, for she could easily over power him if he didn't play his cards right.

He carefully adjusted his baboon pelt and knelt before the giant black dog. He cleared his throat and the giant beast whirled on him in a snarling fit. She was on him then, ready to rip him to pieces, but he dodged out of the way of her snapping jaws. He flew toward a high rock nestled in the grotto and held out his hands toward her, beckoning her to come. She didn't move. Her red eyes held onto the figure and watched him remove his pelt to reveal his face.

She growled at him, her black bushy tail hanging straight in the air as a warning. He bowed before her, then tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat. For dogs and wolves alike, this was a clear sign of submission and Saiyuri's tail faltered downward, to show her sign of acceptance. She looked upon the being, his dark black hair falling in waves down his back and bare chest. He had red eyes but they were barely visible under the cloud of thick lashes.

Slowly, he brought his head to face her once more and avoided her eyes. "Excuse me for intruding onto you. I was not spying. My name is Naraku."

Her fur bristled. The way he talked was silky and reminded her of a snake…and Fujiko. She didn't trust this being before her and she roared at him again. Anyone with a name like that- a name that meant hell- shouldn't be trusted.

"Please. I implore you to reconsider your dislike for me. I simply stumbled upon you. Do not take your rage out on me."

Her temper simmered down. _He is using the 'why' factor with me. 'Why attack me when I did nothing wrong.' _

"Do you like the beach?" He asked melodically.

She perked her ears up and cocked her head cutely and wagged her tail. Naraku took that as a yes. When he had spotted her he noticed her beauty had been unmatched to anyone he had ever seen. Even now, while she was in her Dog form he could see her beautiful markings-

Those _markings! Could it be? This woman…_this_ woman!_

He tried to hide his surprise and act as if he didn't know who in the world she was, but deep inside his mind he was already conjuring the perfect plan. Her bangs may have hidden those markings well before, but in this form they could be seen clear as day.

He smirked, "You know…this is my favorite place in the world. I come here at night to relax my nerves. Something tells me you were doing the same." He pointed toward her armor that was laid neatly in the sand.

She turned away from him then. Maybe he hit a nerve? "I didn't mean to pry Miss…?"

_Saiyuri. _She projected her thoughts to him and he smiled.

"Beautiful name."

She dismissed his remark with a mere growl.

_So she's not the type that likes to be swooned over ay?_

Silence. He was treading on dangerous ground. He had his confirmation of who she was and he didn't want to ever be on the end of her anger. He dared to glide over her and stand just a few feet from her. She toward over him like a mountain and looked down at him from her nose.

_What is it you want Naraku?_

"I want nothing more than your company Saiyuri." He rolled her name of his tongue.

She bared her fangs at him and he held up his hand at her. "No. You misread my intentions."

_So what are they Naraku?_

"I merely wanted to…talk."

Her giant belly bounced as she chuckled.

_To talk about what?_

"Just things that you like. If you will?" He held a hand out to her, inviting her to sit with him. She sniffed his hand.

_You mask your scent. Why? _She stepped away from him and reared on her hind legs, ready to smash him with a massive paw.

"I have enemies that are after me all the time. I'm very powerful and they want to absorb me into their body." He lied, praying that she couldn't sense it.

She didn't and she laid down on her belly.

_I'm hiding as well._

"Oh? From what?"

_From…people I know._

"If you need a place to stay…you are more than welcome to stay with me."

_So I can warm your bed at night?_ She laughed.

"If you allow it." He said as she growled her displeasure. "I was only playing."

_Well you don't want me to play with you Naraku. I can snap your neck with ease._

" I wouldn't dream of it."

Something deep inside her was screaming at her to get out of there, that he was a dangerous man. She got up from her seated position and scooped her armor in her mouth.

_I will leave now. Naraku._

He chuckled. "Alright…if you must…but first-"

A long, green whip snapped out at him and lashed at his skin, cutting his flesh away from him. He turned to see Sesshomaru standing near the grotto.

Saiyuri snapped her head to look at what had happened and her jaw dropped.

The flesh that Sesshomaru had cut away was crawling back to Naraku. There was something wrong with that. Granted there were demons with regenerative powers but the flesh...it didn't belong to him? It looked as if pieces of demon had been mashed together to form this body.

_He doesn't have a true body of his own. _She roared as Naraku transformed himself into a giant spider, His head remaining human. Giant tendrils lashed out at Sesshomaru and she launched herself in front of him, biting and slashing at the tendrils before they met their target.

Sesshomaru jumped on top of her back, despite her disapproval and glared at Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru,' He sneered, raising himself on eight legs. 'Should you not be in the West taking care of your lands?"

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru where he should be!" Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and weilding it above his head, sliced through the air, sending a spiraling wave of electricity straight at Naraku. It hit half of his body and he manage to crawl away on four legs, grimacing.

"You won't get away this time Naraku." And Sesshomaru leapt from Saiyuri's back and brought his sword above his head one more time before Naraku locked himself in a barrier.

"I beg to differ." Naraku laughed. A flash of black and purple light exploded from the barrier and Naraku disappeared.

Sesshomaru halted as the miasma shot out him. He dodged it, but the unaware Saiyuri got hit with a full blast and fainted. Miasma wasn't strong enough to kill her, but it was enough to make her sick and as she fell to the ground she transformed back into her female body.

Sesshomaru caught her mid-air and landed gracefully on the ground. She was unconscious, but alive.

He looked down at her face carefully. Since his arm had regenerated her held carefully in one arm and brought his hand to her forehead. Gently he pushed back the dark tresses and he gazed upon her markings in awe.

There were only certain people with these markings on their head, and he knew very well that no one could mimic these markings. They were royal. And they were the marks of the Heaven. For the first time, he was afraid.

_What will be wrought on this world?_

He never saw them, but he knew his father had, many centuries ago, when there was a great war in the sky and his father had been summoned. It was one of the many honors he held proudly on his shoulders. That his family had been a part of a great victory. And now another honor was bestowed; He would take care of Saiyuri.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing on Earth, she should have remained in the Heaven. Her marking indicated that she was the daughter of Segnuya, his very creator. Creator of all InuYoukai. Without Segnuya, there would be nothing. The very power that flowed through his veins belonged to one source, and once that source died, the next heir would replace them. Saiyuri was an heir.

_I have to guard her well._

He stood, holding her bridal style, and he conjured his magic cloud below him and took to the air, heading back to his Western lands. He looked down at the woman in his arms, and noticed something on her neck. His eyes doubled in size as he gazed upon the mark that meant she was mated. The shock of who-what-she was mated to churned his stomach.

A dragon that had its wings flared, burning in flames was marked into her neck as a family crest- the mark of the Divine.

_This is the one that is mated to the son of Nenujii? _

His father had told him that the daughter of Heaven had been mated to the son of the Divine ruler, in hopes of creating a treaty after Segnuya plunged the dragon children to the Earth. He didn't know what happened after, for his father had died.

And the fact that the mark was still fresh and clear, instead of faded and disappearing, meant that the man she was mated to was still alive.

_So why on Earth is she here?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 New moon

I do not own Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You can't go anywhere! It's a _new moon._" Kagome hissed at him, while her and her friends tried to pull him back inside Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha was clawing at the door frame, frantically trying to escape. He wasn't listening and kept protesting to get out of the door.

"Get the hell offa me! I heard something! I-I-I have to go to it!"

"Inuyasha! What's your big plan? You -er- hear- something so then you go out in your human form half-cocked?" Miroku was struggling to get Inuyasha back in the hut. "Inuyasha, we can't risk you getting spotted by any demons." Sango yelled, ripping at the black locks that had once been silver.

"Why cant you be weak in your human form?" Kagome whined, her arms aching as she latched her legs around his as a weight so he wouldn't move as much. Shippou was on his shoulder, pulling at his human ear.

"Inuyasha! You're gunna get us all killed! And I'm just a kid!" He bit down on Inuyasha's shoulder blade as hard as he could and Inuyasha swatted him away. Shippou landed painfully against the wall but pursued another attack on his ankles this time.

"I can't explain it. I have to go-I have to go East!"

He couldn't explain what was happening. Even though the new moon had risen to announce Inuyasha's change as a human, something deep inside his demon blood was calling out to him. He knew they all heard that fierce roar-that angry and desperate howl. It was primal instinct and he needed to go East, to whoever this person was... he needed to go to them.

Kagome unleashed his legs and stood up. Her anger circuited its way around the room, letting everyone know just how pissed off she was.

Everyone turned to her then, Inuyasha being the more reluctant one. Sango and Miroku released him and backed away from the couple.

Her raven hair flared up around her and her face began to boil a deep red. Her eye began to twitch and she bared her teeth. If this had been the right moment, Inuyasha would have told her that she looked like a demon. But he could tell he was about to get lashed out on like the bad dog he was.

"So that's it huh? All that crap you said to me earlier-all that bull shit…and you're going to see Kikyo. Aren't you?" She crossed her arms and locked her leg in place, her eyebrows furrowed together accusingly.

It was Inuyasha's turn to be furious. " Kagome. If you think that low of me-again-just leave. I told you already…I cant explain it but I have to go East. That doesn't mean I'm going to go shack up with Kikyo. I told you I was done with her…it's obvious you don't trust me like you said you did." With that he turned and exited from the hut. Kagome stood there, most embarrassed.

_Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! _

She smacked a hand to her forehead. She'd be lucky if Inuyasha spoke to her again. She ran after him, her friends close behind. "Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome pleaded, but Inuyasha didn't turn around. "Inuyasha! PLEASE!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around to look at her.

"I made a mistake…"

His words stabbed through her heart and she thought then and there that she would die. "Inuyasha…no…I'm sorry…please." She put her hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing.

"What the hell are you crying for? I was talking about direction-I was heading west instead of east. Now quit your whining and let's go."

Kagome's face became flustered before she turned to her friends who had worried expressions and smiled. "Well what are you waiting for guys? You heard Inuyasha! Let's go!" She smiled at them and Sango and Miroku smiled back and followed their friends.

The walked a little bit, following Inuyasha in a semi-circle. Miroku stopped and scratched his head. "Uh…Inuyasha? Where are we going?"

Inuyasha turned to his friend and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I don't know."

"So…then what is it we're looking for?" Sango questioned. Again Inuyasha answered her the same way.

"I don't know."

"Then what _do _you know?" Shippou yelled.

"That something was calling to me from the East, but is no longer there…"

His friends all stared him down and started to head back toward Kaede's village to sleep, but Inuyasha stopped them. "Trust me?" Sango stepped forward and nodded. "But if we are going somewhere shouldn't we know where? I mean if the thing isn't in the east anymore then…" Miroku started.

Kagome gasped and pointed behind Inuyasha, Sango had her hiraikotsu ready and Miroku took hold of his beads, ready to unleash hell.

Inuyasha turned around to face his older brother. He jumped back. He had no chance in the world against the full demon without his own demon powers tonight, but still, he stood in front of Kagome, a arm wrapped around her protectively.

Sesshomaru looked at his half brother-now human-his face void of all emotion. Inuyasha noticed had something in his arms, or rather, some_one_. It was a girl. Her black hair fell around her face so he couldn't see it.

"Who's that you got?" Sango and Miroku leaned forward to see the young girl, Miroku a bit more anxiously than her, and it didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"That is not any of your concern little brother." His words searing Inuyasha's skin.

Kagome peeked around Inuyasha's shoulder to look upon the girl. She was limp and pale. "Is…is she hurt?" She asked the towering full demon. Sesshomaru switched his gaze to the young miko behind his brother and nodded. Kagome dared to walk out from behind Inuyasha and stepped forward toward the two. Sesshomaru stepped back and growled, making Kagome paused. Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing Kagome?"

"I-maybe I can help?" She asked Sesshomaru quizzically.

"Yeah! Kagome can fix all boo-boos!" Shippou piped happily, lifting his sleeve to show bandages that Kagome had placed on his scrapes.

Sesshomaru peered at the little kitsune and took on an interest to the strange bandages that read BAND X. He regarded the miko carefully before stepping forward.

"Can you heal her wench?"

Inuyasha snapped, "Hey! Don't call Kagome that!"

"Why? You call me that all the time. I'm used to it."

Inuyasha looked at the woman he loved with a sheepish grin.

"Can you heal her or not? She fainted from the miasma, maybe a bit sick, but she's not dying."

"MIASMA?" The gang said together in shock and anger. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "So he wants to fight, eh? Well I am all for it! Come get me Naraku!"

WHACK!

Sango wailed her boomerang over his head and he glared at her. "I think you're forgetting one detail-YOU'RE A HUMAN! Stupid dimwitted-going out half cocked-"

"If anyone here is half-cocked it's Miroku." Inuyasha sneered. Miroku's face paled and he ran up to his friend and kicked him in the shin, laughing as Inuyasha clutched at the pain.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Sesshomaru bellowed and pushed past them.

'Wait Sesshomaru! I'll do it. Let me help her." Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru glanced back and looked down at the woman in his arms before making his decision.

"Hn." He nodded.

"Okay…you know where Kaede's village is? You'll get there before us, but just wait there a few moments and I'll do my best to fix her up."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he leapt in the sky and disappeared.

X

_Back at Kaede's hut…._

Sesshomaru was still holding the woman in her arms, even though Kagome had set up a medical mat. Kaede was wary of the full demon as she sat in the corner of the room, away from the fire pit.

"Sesshomaru…why don't you lay her down so I can take a look? You can stay by her side the whole time." Kagome told him, trying her best to reassure him. He hesitated for a moment before laying the limp body on the medical mat, her hair falling away from her face, but he swept her bangs so not to let them see her markings. When everyone got a good look at her face, the gasped and leaned closer.

"She's beautiful!"

"Yeah…"

"My god look at those eyelashes!"

"I think I just busted in my pants!"

Everyone turned to Miroku and snarled. Sesshomaru took a step toward him threateningly and Miroku held his hands up. "Just kidding!"

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off her. She'd never seen someone so beautiful before and it made her feel insecure in front of Inuyasha.

She shook the feeling away and asked Kaede to remove the pot of hot water that had some medicinal herbs in it. Kaede did as instructed and handed the pot to Kagome, who poured the contents in a cup. She placed it next to her on the wooden floor and picked up a cold wash cloth, reaching to push back her bangs but Sesshomaru snatched her arm.

_She wouldn't want so many people to know…_

Kagome looked at his hand on hers and he grabbed the cloth from her. Kagome understood and backed away, allowing Sesshomaru to do as he wished.

Saiyuri's breathing was just a tad bit labored, but he didn't worry. He knew who she was and what that meant for her. She would be fine. He pushed the wash cloth under her bangs a certain way so her markings wouldn't be revealed.

Everyone was silent as they watched the stoic demon lord take care of the woman. They were all in wonderment watching him, had he never shown that he had any caring ability.

"So what's with this girl? Is she your woman?" Inuyasha sneered teasingly.

Sesshomaru said nothing at first but shook his head no.

"She is no one of your concern."

"Feh."

Kagome lifted the medical cup and brought it to her lips to feel how hot it was. Perfect temperature. Then Kagome came to the realization that the girl was passed out and couldn't drink anything. Her face took on a shade of red at the idea that she'd have to feed it to her through her own mouth. She hesitated and looked up at Sesshomaru. "I-um…I think it would better for you to…uh-feed it to her?"

Sesshomaru was taken back a bit and gazed at the unconscious girl. His gaze fell upon her pink lips and for a moment he felt himself choke, but it quickly left him when he snatched the cup from Kagome.

He sniffed the contents and winced. Rancid. He brought the cup to his mouth and took a swig before kneeling over Saiyuri. He heisted just before his lips met hers.

_I will not linger any longer than I must._

He parted her lips with his own and let the contents fall into her mouth. He rubbed her throat to get her to swallow and stepped away, avoiding everyone's gazes.

Kagome asked Kaede for the smelling salts and she obliged. Kagome covered her nose and warned Sesshomaru that it would smell really bad. She uncovered the small bottle and waved it under the woman's nose for a moment.

Saiyuri breathed in once and shot upright, the cloth falling away. Sesshomaru almost slapped his hand on his head in reprimanding himself, but no one seemed to notice nor care of her forehead.

Saiyuri looked around at the people surrounding her and growled. She shot her gaze at the now human Inuyasha and demon Sesshomaru. She rolled her eyes. Why did she keep getting stuck with those two? She turned her head to the raven haired girl next to her.

"Well, at least you're new. I didn't see you last time with Inuyasha and the two over there." She nodded toward Sango and Miroku. Kagome took the cup and stood up ready to place it back in Kaede's cupboard.

"What the hell do you mean 'last time'?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't remember our encounter in the fields?"

The three friends gasped and said together in shock, "Saiyuri!"

Kagome dropped the cup and it smashed to pieces on impact with the floor.

_They didn't just say?_

Kaede moved to pick up the pieces, none of the others paying attention.

Inuyasha stepped toward the girl. "Feh! No wonder I didn't recognize you! You weren't wearing your cloak!"

Kagome's heart almost shot out of her mouth.

_She wasn't wearing her __**cloak?**_

_**Ok so that is chapter twelve3 please review. I stayed up with a baby to write this so you better review damn you!**_

_**3 I love you! i know its slow but now ill be getting to the good stuff.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A conversation

(a lot of talking through projecting thoughts between Sesshomaru and Sai)

Kagome couldn't hide the fearful look she had as she turned around to look upon the girl, who was now bickering with Inuyasha for attacking her first.

"I didn't attack you first!"

"You grabbed my hand stupid!"

"Yea and you flung me into a stable, you bitch!"

In that instance Sesshomaru was on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor. Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red and he bared his fangs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew he would never be able to over power the demon, and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome leapt forward to try to get Sesshomaru to calm down. None of them made it to him however, because Saiyuri grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, her nails digging into his skin.

Sesshomaru scrutinized the hand on his wrist and met the furious gaze of a once said princess.

"There is no honor in your attack, when he is as helpless as a baby!" She snarled.

Everyone was taken back at Saiyuri's defense for Inuyasha, but none more surprised than Kagome. Saiyuri let go of Sesshomaru's wrist, now sporting nice red welts from the penetration of her nails. Everyone was frozen to the spot. Had this woman just made Sesshomaru, the proud demon lord of the west, retreat?

Sesshomaru sat Indian style and ignored the questioning glances he was receiving from his peers. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his neck. "So what the hell is up with you anyway?"

Saiyuri sat away from all of them and lowered her head. Kagome didn't know what to think.

_It can't be her. It wasn't a premonition. It wasn't. Maybe I'm over reacting? _

_**FLASH BACK….**_

_An image appeared before her. Everything was misted and clouded. A cloaked figure was looming over something…something Kagome knew…somehow? There was crying. People were crying? Why? She glanced in the darkness, the mist swirling over them. "__**Why Inuyasha?**__" A voice sounded, much like hers…no wait…it was hers! She shot back to the cloaked figure and stepped toward it. "Stay back Kagome! Please stay back!" "__**Why did you do this? Why Saiyuri?" **__The cloaked figure turned to the one talking-facing directly at Kagome. "Kagome you don't understand! It was-" __**"I don't care Saiyuri! You killed him! You KILLED HIM!" **__Kagome could hear her own voice but it wasn't coming from her mouth, it was coming from behind her. She looked back and saw herself, only she looked different. Her hair was longer, her eyes were flooded with tears and she was wearing a red Kimono that looked like it had been slashed to pieces. Kagome whirled back to the hooded figure and ran to her…right through her. Kagome was scared, just a moment ago she was in her tub and now..this? She looked down at her feet and fell to her knees. _

**INUYASHA! **

_He's dead. His eyes are closed and blood adorned his lips, he wasn't breathing. He had to be dead._

"_**Kagome it wasn't me!" **__The cloaked woman pleaded. _

"_LIES!" Kagome turned to see the last image in front of her. Her own arrow petruded from the cloaked woman's heart and she fell face first into the ground. Kagome's eyes were wide, and she looked at her other self in shock. The other Kagome felt to her knees and crawled to the fallen woman, sobbing. _

_"SAIYURI! OH GOD! NO!" _

_**END FLASH BACK…**_

Obviously, if it had been a premonition, than she had been upset that this woman had died. If she even had died that is. She had even cried for the woman. Maybe Saiyuri was good people. She decided to pretend like nothing happened, and if she so happened to befriend the woman, so be it…but she would be cautious and have her eyes opened for anything suspicious. Saiyuri didn't look evil. On the contrary she seemed kind-and as a plus she came to Inuyasha's defense. If she hadn't Sesshomaru would have surely killed him.

She snapped back to reality when Saiyuri spoke up to answer Inuyasha's question. "I come from no place."

"That makes no god damn sense." Inuyasha barked. He turned to his friends who were contemplating the events of the day . Then headed forward Kagome asking if she wanted to go for a walk. Kagome had agreed and they left together.

Sesshomaru was fuming, though he had to consider Inuyasha's ignorance…and the whole time Sesshomaru could feel the Tenseiga pulse with power, yet no one could see or feel it. No one except Saiyuri.

She glowered at the invisible pulsation. It was the sword of the Heaven. InuTaisho had his fang made into a sword and this was the sword her very father breathed his powers into, so InuTaisho would always have a piece of where he came from with him at all times. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her person and she projected her thoughts to him.

_Say one word about what's happening and I'll cut your tongue._

He nodded once.

_I was not going to Lady Saiyuri._

_Do not refer to me as that in front of these people._

_They have their suspicions, since I did not kill you when you put your hands on me._

_Then hit me._

Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened and he closed them so no one could see the conflict running through them.

_You are Segnuya's daughter. My very creator. The king of us all. And you want me to strike you? _

_How did you know of me?_

_When I first met you in the forest Tenseiga was calling out to you like it is doing now._

_And you gathered all that by your sword? _

_No. My father told me stories of the Heaven. There is not one child of Segnuya that does not know of the war and your family. Except for Inuyasha…_

_You were not born yet, you were born years later. I am centuries older than you. How could you know it was me?_

_Your forehead…It has an eight-pointed star and an upright moon. _

_Yeah…that would give it away wouldn't it? _

_It is the royal mark… I only ever heard of you from my father. You were young then. _

_You are a pup compared to me. There are not much of my father's Earth children left…_

_Why did you leave? _

There was a long pause.

_Father wanted to hand over his kingdom to me. I wasn't ready. It was too soon. And everyone knows of Fujiko's treachery. If I had inherited during this time, Fujiko would kill me and The Heaven will die with all the people. Fujiko would then rule the Sky and the Earth as well as hell with his brothers…_

Sesshomaru knew not what exactly Fujiko's treachery was, but it was betrayal in itself. He felt no need to ask.

_And where did Fujiko leave to?_

_Here. He is here somewhere…_

_You are going after him? _

_Yes… he needs to pay for what he's done to me. If Father passes the Heaven down to me now, then Fujiko would go after me…and after what he did…there is no way I am strong enough…_

He decided he did want to know the extent of what Fujiko had betrayed his people.

_What has he done?_

_I cannot say…it is too soon. I would rather not speak of it with you._

_Then if you cannot defeat him, why are you searching for him? _

_Because I am searching for the Dragons._

_Why?_

_You ask too many questions._

He fell silent and she sighed.

_The Terrestrials, Subteraneans, and the Last Celestial Gaurdian of the Earth are here… And they each have something they were supposed to give me the day I inherited Heaven. I could ask for the gifts now and it would help me kill Fujiko…i think...the only other way would be if my father died, I would inherit all of his powers, even then I do not know if that would be enough. Fujiko probably has an army raised by now…And if he finds where my Father has hidden _his_ father's power…then the world will be over as we know it. _

_Where is this power?_

_If I tell you, you cannot say._

_Hn._

_There is one place I can think of. _

_Yes?_

_Your father has it. _

_Why would my father-_

_He killed Nenujii. Simple. I need to see your father once I get all my gifts from the Dragons. If I take Nenujii's power, then the dragon children will be mine to command._

_My father is dead._

_And?_

_How do you plan on speaking to him?_

_I am very powerful. Your sword knows this. Your father is already aware of my presence and is awaiting my visit. I may need his help just as my Father did…_

_You aren't saying-_

"You know Saiyuri, I could go get Kagome and we can go to the hot springs?" Sango suggested, unaware of a secret conversation that Saiyuri was passing through to Sesshomaru. She looked up at the brown haired demon slayer and smiled. "I would love that."

"Good now I'll go get Kagome." Sango left the hut but not before something she wasn't expecting happened.

_Sesshomaru._

_Hn?_

_Hit me._

_No._

_That's an order pup._

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru flew across the room and landed in front of Saiyuri. All eyes were on them so she pretended to be shocked. Sesshomaru's face was stoic as usual and he back handed her with a hard slap across her face.

"Next time you raise your hands to this Sesshomaru it will be the end of you."

He turned and left out the hut to check up on Rin and Jaken, ignoring the gasps that came from behind him.

Saiyuri stood there, really unfazed by the attack, but made it seem realistically painful.

Sango grabbed the girls hand and glared at Miroku who was intent on following them. His new found interest in the beautiful girl becoming very annoying to Sango.

As the two of them walked to the springs, Sango was trying to reassure Saiyuri that Sesshomaru was always a jerk to everyone.

Saiyuri, reached out for Sesshomaru's mind.

_Nice slap._

Silence.

Sesshomaru didn't take pride in hitting his princess. And he didn't want to think about it either.

_The world will not come to an end…_

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Father

Saiyuri followed behind Sango as they made their way through a narrow path in the forest, heading to meet Kagome at the hot springs. Saiyuri didn't usually bathe herself.

Her father insisted that because she was high ranking, that she should have high standards and maids to do everything for her. She didn't like that. Saiyuri was more independent and was pleased that these girls wouldn't insist on scrubbing her person. Sango turned to her new found friend and smiled. She pointed to her left and Saiyuri saw Kagome already in the spring, her hair wrapped in a white towel.

"Hey Kagome." Sango waved to her friend as she began undressing herself from her armor. Saiyuri pulled the straps off her boots and unlatched her skirt from around her waist. Saiyuri took a look as Sango's naked body submerged itself in the steaming water, her hair blowing back to reveal an angry scar. After pulling her breast plate off, she joined the two females, not caring about her hair getting wet while it curled in the steam.

"Hey Saiyuri." Kagome nodded toward her in acknowledgement and Saiyuri returned the gesture.

Silence.

"So isn't this the most awkward bath you've ever had?" Sango chuckled. The girls giggled and Kagome peered at Saiyuri through half closed lids. She noticed a pink scar across her belly and leaned closer curiously. Saiyuri's eyes shot open, meeting the blushing females gaze.

"It's okay it's just a scar."

Kagome shook her head and apologized and Sango took the liberty to flaunt her own scar. Her face contorted into a sad smile and she began telling Saiyuri the story behind it. "….Kohaku…is still be controlled by him…and without the jewel shard in his back he will die…" She finished sadly. Saiyuri took a mental not of the girl's story and sighed. They wanted to know where she had gotten her scar from didn't they?

"I'm not prepared to talk about my scar just yet…but maybe eventually I will…"

Saiyuri looked to her left and leapt in that direction into the trees, leaving the two girls with puzzled gazes.

"Do you think we upset her?"

Kagome shrugged. "I hope not…"

Saiyuri landed in front of Sesshomaru, still naked and wet and crossed her arms against her chest. She glared at the demon lord, who in turn turned away from her naked form. "Oh, please don't turn around on my account. Come to take a look have you?" She sneered.

"No. That monk was sneaking around in the bushes and a chased him back to my insolent half brother." He said coolly.

"Face me." She said flatly.

Reluctantly he turned around, keeping his eyes to her face.

"Tell me how you found me at the beach."

"You called." He said dismissively. He knew she was royalty and all but he hated being submissive

"I called no one."

"You howled in anguish. You called. I felt your power." He answered flatly. His amber eyes went from stoic to shocked and he dropped to his knees in a bow.

Her eyes widened the fraction of a second. "You…oh shit!" She whirled around, only to come face to face with her father.

_Oh…fuck…I am so dead…_

Violet met violet eyes and Saiyuri tried to give a charming smile, flinging her arms around his broad shoulders. "Father!" she mused merrily. Segnuya pulled her small frame from his person and glowered at his daughter before he acknowledged Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru. May I ask why my daughter is naked in your presence?" He seethed.

Sesshomaru's head stayed down. "She came out of the hot springs as such."

He turned to his daughter. "Then maybe I should ask _you _what exactly are you doing _here_." He said before wrapping his daughter in his fur. "Father…I-I-uh…damn it!" Was all she could manage before her head lowered in defeat.

Segnuya growled, grabbed her hand and began dragging her. "You, dear child, are coming _home, _and you are going to full-fill your duties."

Saiyuri pulled her hand away from his grasp sucking her teeth. "I can't as of now father."

He towered over his petite daughter and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm too old for this! WHY?"

"You know why father! Fujiko will be waiting for me to take over The Heaven, and if I do-being mated to him-you know what that means!"

Sesshomaru didn't think this was a conversation for his ears to be hearing, but Segnuya had yet to dismiss him, so he didn't move from his position.

"Fujiko is gone, he is no longer our concern."

"No father… he is mine, and he is here. Father I cannot rule knowing that he lives. I would be putting our people in danger! He didn't hesitate to kill-"

Segnuya stopped her then and thought for a moment. Segnuya was very old, even though he looked as if he were a teenager. He didn't have much time left and he knew that Saiyuri was the only true heir to rule. But if he died soon…he could always have Ai-his mate- rule for the time being…

"I don't know if I'll be around much longer Sai…and your mother wouldn't be able to hold out for long should I pass…I am not sure I can wait for you to go off and kill Fujiko. You could die yourself." He didn't see any good in the outcome. There was too high a possibility that their worlds would be destroyed.

"Father…" Saiyuri was teary eyed now. She had known her father was sick, she had known he was dying. But… she had to try to finish this before Segnuya died. If not, everything is doomed.

He regarded his daughter's worried gaze and nodded. "Daughter…if you choose to stay here and carry out your duty here- then I will not stop you. But your presence is strong here and you need to be guarded well. I cannot stay here, I'm too weak…"

He glanced behind his daughter at the silver haired demon still kneeling and thought a moment.

He pulled something from his pocket; a small purple beaded bracelet and held it in front of him. "Sesshomaru. Come here." He demanded harshly. Sesshomaru came forward, his head bowed in respect.

"You will take care of my daughter." Segnuya ordered. Sesshomaru's head shot up in protest. " I cannot. She will do as she pleases, I cant be held responsible for her free will."

"Father. I wont listen to him. Should he order me around I will surely kill him." Saiyuri scoffed.

Segnuya smirked and handed the beads to Sesshomaru before turning back to his daughter. "You are in fact free spirited. You are cocky, annoying, conniving, mischievous, and demanding. But no more. I give Sesshomaru authority over you. You are now his ward."

Sesshomaru huffed. Why did he have to get stuck babysitting? Saiyuri's mouth gaped open. "You cannot be serious! You cant do this!"

Her father arched a brow at her. "Oh? I am your father. I am God of our people. And you are a child. You will obey every command Sesshomaru gives you, he will be your lord. When he says jump, you say 'how high.' If you talk back, he _will_ put you in submission. Is that clear?"

Saiyuri crossed her arms defiantly. "Since you know I am here there is nothing stopping me from using my powers against him."

Sesshomaru was not happy and he made it known with a low rumble of his throat.

Segnuya grinned. "You don't want Fujiko to find you just yet, so you will refrain from using your powers…But as a precaution…I gave something to Sesshomaru…." With that he snatched his daughter's hand and held it out for Sesshomaru, who slid the bracelet on her tiny wrist.

Saiyuri grabbed her wrist, trying to pull the bracelet off but it wouldn't budge. A bright light emanated from the bracelet and warped itself around Saiyuri. She shrieked as pain shit to the middle of her forehead. She felt her powers fading into the bracelet as the bright light dissipated.

Saiyuri looked down at her hands, now unflawed. Her eyes widened and she turned to Sesshomaru and her father. "What did you do to me?" She cried, her hands reaching to her forehead.

"You still have your powers, but they are locked away, and you will not be able to use them against Sesshomaru…your marks are gone. Other than that you are still you…only more…human."

She gasped and ran to the hot springs, where Kagome and Sango were still sitting in the water. They were caught by surprise when Saiyuri flung herself to the ground to peered at her forehead and neck where her mating mark should be.

_Nothing._

She screamed. Nothing but smooth skin. No markings at all. Kagome sped toward Saiyuri, who was curled in a ball crying. Kagome shook the girl's shoulder. Saiyuri turned to face them and Kagome stumbled backwards and Sango just stood there dumbfounded. " Your markings are…gone?" Kagome asked slowly.

Saiyuri nodded. "I'm a human now. Look." She held up the bracelet.

"They are like Inuyasha's subjugation beads…" Sango breathed. Saiyuri winced at the word 'subjugation.'

"Who put it on you? Only they can remove them…" Kagome informed.

"I did."

The girls jumped back to see Sesshomaru standing next to a black haired man with white tips at the ends. He looked so young and handsome that the girls blushed. Kagome realized that they were all naked and screeched. Segnuya covered his ears at the high pitched wailing and Sesshomaru was sure Inuyasha would be coming any second.

He was right. Inuyasha burst through the trees with Shippou, Kilala and Miroku close behind.

"Kagome! What happened?" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at his half brother and the stranger in front of him.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

THUD!

"What the hell Kagome? You scream and I come to save you and you sit me, bitch! I'm still human ya know!"

"Sorry…"

Sango hid behind Kilala and dressed herself, thwarting Miroku's chance to get a look at her.

Segnuya chuckled loudly and Inuyasha turned on him. "Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha snarled. Segnuya stepped forward his eyebrows raised and turned to Sesshomaru. "He knows not of who I am?"

"Father died. Inuyasha does not know anything." He confirmed.

"Why have you not told him?"

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise at the question. "He is a half-"

"Silence.' Segnuya held up a hand and everyone stared in awe as the Ice prince knelt down and quieted. 'Inuyasha. It is a pleasure to see you."

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tesaiga and pointed it at Segnuya. "I cant say the same for you. Who the hell are you and why are you peeping on my girlfriend? And why is Saiyuri crying you bastard."

Segnuya glanced over at the girl who had pierced his ears with her screaming, now wrapped in a white towel. "Who her? I was not peeping. You have taken on an interest in human women just like your father."

"What do you know about my old man?" Inuyasha lowered his sword and cocked his head to the side curiously.

Segnuya lifted his crying daughter off the ground and pushed her toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Segnuya then took a step forward toward the hanyou, his arms spread wide. "I am Saiyuri's father. And I am your Father. Your creator."

Miroku choked on his own spit and everyone gasped. Inuyasha dropped his rusty sword.

"Father-don't confuse the boy. I don't want anyone else involved with this." Saiyuri bit out from behind Sesshomaru.

"My father is dead." Inuyasha snorted, picking his fallen sword up and again pointing it at him. Saiyuri shot herself in front of her father. "Put your sword down idiot. It will do you know good now." She seethed.

"Uh, let me think-fuck no?" Inuyasha sarcastically stated.

"You are so much like your father." Segnuya chuckled. Saiyuri rolled her eyes. "_He_ would never hold his tongue, so insubordinate!" She scoffed. "Yes…reminds me of someone." Segnuya tapped her nose with a claw. "Don't touch me bastard. I'm still pissed to high Heaven. When will these beads be removed?"

"When it is your time to rule. Meaning when I die, so please don't be too anxious to have them removed my daughter."

"Uh-hello? Asshole! I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled, waving his rusted -untransformed fang in front of him.

In that instant Segnuya closed the distance between them and place two fingers on Inuyasha's forehead. I bright light rose from the fingertips and shot into his mind.

Images of everything Segnuya knew he passed through to Inuyasha in seconds. Millennia's of memories flooded into Inuyasha's mind that weren't his. Segnuya removed his hand from Inuyasha's person and stepped back so the young pup could breathe. Inuyasha dropped to his knees panting, his eyes wide with shock.

"Father. I didn't want them involved."

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side and helped him up. "He-he's telling the truth….was it you that called to me earlier?" He asked slowly.

"No…that was me. And I thoroughly regret it 'cause now I'm a fucking human thanks to your asshole brother!" Saiyuri wailed.

"Sesshomaru. I think you should practice on her now." Segnuya smirked. "But don't be too harsh, she is human as of right now."

Saiyuri glared at Sesshomaru. "Later." He said flatly, not even sparing Saiyuri a glance.

"So this Fujiko character-he's really that bad…and Nenujii…wow…We have to stop him." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome and Miroku began to bombard him with questions and Saiyuri stepped forward. "Inuyasha- Since my father shared his memories with you…I would appreciate the…_thing_…about me… you wont mention?" She gave Inuyasha a pleading look and Inuyasha nodded.

"I wont." He reassured her.

"Do you mind sharing some details with the rest of us?" Miroku waved.

Segnuya analyzed the monk carefully. "I already told what I am willing to. I am The creator-God if you will- of all Inu Youkai. Sadly I don't have the time-nor the patience to tell the whole story." He turned to his daughter and embraced her angry form tightly. "Saiyuri…I have to go now. It is not wise that I stay here. No one will recognize you like this."

He leapt into the air and a black portal appeared before him. He stepped half inside and took one last glance at his daughter. "Farewell my daughter." He plunged himself in the darkness and the portal evaporated with him.

Saiyuri scoffed. "Gad damn him! Now I'm stuck with _you._"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, leapt in front of her and back handed her- hard.

She rubbed her cheek and glared at him with daggers for eyes.

_Fuck. _

"If you so much as speak out of turn, you will be chastised like the child you are."

_Promise?_

_Please review. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Bite me.

Saiyuri scowled as she followed, well more like was dragged, behind Sesshomaru. They had left Inuyasha's small pack behind, bombarding Inuyasha with questions. At one point she became dead weighted, but that didn't discourage him from dragging her across the dirty ground. "Damn it, let go!" She tried pulling herself out of his grasp but to no avail. She was weak now, being human. She cursed under her breathe.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and truly realized for the first time that she was his responsibility. "You will cease this struggling." Sesshomaru growled and gave a small shake to her shoulders.

Saiyuri stared up at him and deflated. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why would father make me a human knowing the danger here?" Tears filled her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she stared up at him. "I thought Father would understand." She whispered brokenly and dropped her head.

Sesshomaru looked from the downtrodden girl to the bracelet on her wrist and back again.

"Come." He ordered and began walking towards his camp.

He couldn't explain the tightening feeling in his chest when he looked into her eyes, as if he could see her very heart shattering. She didn't question just obeyed and followed him to the where a small clearing was. A fire was lit close to a tree and the little girl name Rin glanced quickly at them, a huge smile warping over her face. Jaken noticed them too and was about to head over to his lord when he noticed there was a female with him.

Another _human female? Surely mi lord has an explanation for this._

Rin leapt into Saiyuri's arms and nuzzled her chest, sighing in contentment. "Lady Saiyuri! I missed you so! I was just telling master Jaken all about you!"

Jaken's jaw slacked a bit. "Stupid human child! You said Lady Saiyuri was a demoness! Clearly she is a foul human." He spat venomously.

Sesshomaru was used to Jaken's outburst about his disgust for humans, and a while ago he would have agreed with the Imp, but Rin had changed his demeanor; not all humans are disgusting. Sesshomaru wouldn't stand for his new ward to be insulted, especially when all of this was over she was to become the ruler of the Heaven. He was about to reprimand him when Saiyuri snagged Jaken up by the collar of his yukata and held the squirming demon over the fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME!"

Jaken whimpered and struggled against her tight grip. Sesshomaru needed to stop her before she killed his retainer and he yanked her back, causing her to drop the toad demon on his ass.

"Get off me! Mark my words you little shit! When I rule it will be the end of you!" She snarled, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"You will cease this childish behavior!" Sesshomaru glowered.

"No!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Saiyuri,' He started, "You are now my responsibility and as such there are several rules you will live by. If you want to live at all." She still didn't look at him nor did she stop trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"For starters, that indecent breast plate will no longer be worn." He was satisfied to assess her reaction and got what he was expecting. More defiance.

"What? I'll have you know something- _pup_! This is a warrior's plate! My mother's! Now you insult my clothing!" Saiyuri questioned in shock. She snapped at him.

_Power tripping son of a bitch!_

"It matters not who's it once was. Once you are cleaned you will be getting rid of it and I will hear no arguments saying otherwise."

Saiyuri crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I will not. Besides… if I get rid of this, then I will have nothing to wear to cover my chest. Or is that what you want?" She pressed herself close to him.

He ignored her and continued, "Secondly; you will never leave without my saying so. You will stay within the perimeters of my camp and my castle, should we go there. If we are to travel, you are not to go ahead of me and you will keep pace. And I will not tolerate any excuses if you are not present when you are expected to be."

Her violet eyes went wide and she stared at him in shock.

"WHAT? I am _not_ a child! You cant just order me around! You are the pup! I am hundreds of years older than you! I will do as I please. I will go where I wish and I don't care what my father says! You are not the boss of me!"

He looked her over carefully, his amber eyes narrowed to slits. "You are under _my_ jurisdiction and will not do as _you_ please." He growled. "I now control everything about you and you will obey me. I own you as of right now until it is said otherwise and when you are ready to face Fujiko." He held her by her shoulders and narrowed his eyes at her waiting for her to try dispute him and his authority.

Rin was looking on with Jaken, their mouths gaped open at the audacity Saiyuri had to back talk their Lord.

Sesshomaru looked back at his younger ward and his retainer. "Jaken take Rin and Ah Un to the river so she can fish for herself." He dismissed them and the reluctantly headed away from camp and to the river.

When Saiyuri opened her mouth to protest further he put a clawed finger to her lips, silencing her. "One more word and I promise you will regret it."

She bit at his finger angrily. "Bite me!"

He pulled his finger from her lips and smirked dangerously. "As you wish."

He pulled her roughly against him and she gasped in pain when she felt his jaws clamp on her shoulder and his fangs sinking in. He didn't spare her any chance of her feeling less pain.

Then Sesshomaru's pupils widened at the taste of her blood on his tongue and in an instant her smell hit him all at once. She was delicious.

_What am I doing?_

He was mentally cursing himself for having lack of better control. This girl, though royalty, rubbed him the wrong way that he found both repulsively annoying and intriguing.

She whimpered against his chest, feeling her blood sliding down her back.

"Get off." She ordered sternly, but this only made him angrier. He dug his nails into her shoulders and she sucked in a breathe.

Her fear of him awakened something deep inside of him and he was afraid if he didn't find the will to release her… He pushed her from his person and watched with cold eyes as she stumbled to the ground, clutching her shoulder.

"You act as a child and I shall treat you as such. Now remove that infernal breast plate and get it out of my sight."

She glared at him with teary eyes that made his heart tightened, but he held his emotionless face.

"You know I am stronger than you. You use this handicap,' She waved the bracelet in his face, 'Because otherwise you would be dead. Are you so oblivious to you being a complete and utter heartless son of a bitch? I came her to fucking save my people, to save _your _sorry pompous ass! This is how you treat me? Because my father would find some humor watching this right now as I struggled to be something I am not. He did this so I would beg to go home, not because he sees that you could have an influence on me, you naïve son of a bitch."

Sesshomaru arched a perfect brow at her, dismissing all she said. " Language like that is very unbecoming of a future ruler. Again, do not act like a child and I wont treat you as such."

"You must have crawled out your mother's ass to be this grumpy all the time." She sneered angrily, before lifting her hand away from her shoulder to reveal angry welts.

"I am human Sesshomaru. Which means I can die easily.' She smirked then, 'And if you so much as go to far, it would be your death. So…help me on my journey and then take these beads off me. Until then, you are nothing more than my protector."

With that she stood and walked away from him. He growled and snatched her down on the floor. "You will be obedient. I would not trust you to rule our Heaven if I was your father."

She slapped him as hard as she could. "You do not know a damn thing about me. If my father did not see me fit to rule he could have fathered another child many years ago. But unlike you he has faith in me! Do not question this Saiyuri." She said in a mock tone much like Sesshomaru's.

_This woman is going to be the death of me. She acts like….Inuyasha._

He scoffed. Just what he needed; a needy, whiney, PMSing, princess version of Inuyasha.

He locked eyes with her and held his breathe. If he didn't have an obligation to her father and if his own life didn't depend on it, he would have killed her a long time ago. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

_How could her father deal with such insolence? Before, she held herself high, she had etiquette and acted as royalty. _

He was wondering where in the hell had he missed the line that marked her personality change.

"Now Saiyuri, you have tried my patience one too many times, and I have given more than enough warnings to cease these childish antics of yours." He tried to sound rational and it was taking a lot of skill to keep his calm demeanor.

Saiyuri snorted at him defiantly. The way he was ordering her around and speaking to her like she was an incompetent child made her want to scratch his pretty little eyes out.

She screamed, " If you weren't so heartless and actually wanted to help me, then I would be more than happy to comply with your suggestions."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in annoyance. "If you had been responsible in the first place and simply asked for my held like an adult, then you would not be in this position you are in. But _you_ acted like a child and ran off on your own."

She clamped her mouth shut and winced. She was tired of this, and pissed that what he said had been true. She sighed in defeat and he released her hand. "Now, go take that off. Clean yourself and I will give you a cloak to wear in the meantime, until I can get you something suitable to wear."

Slowly and reluctantly, she nodded and turned to undo her breast plate. Once off, she covered her chest and handed it to Sesshomaru, who threw it in the fire. Sesshomaru wrapped a white yukata top around her shoulders and she tied it in the front. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru and something unexplained passed through them. She blushed and turned her back to him and headed to the far side of camp-away from him. Sesshomaru nestled himself against a tree.

Rin skipped back into camp, a grumpy Jaken following her. Rin put the fish on the fire and took out a fur pelt that she used during the cold nights. "Lord Sesshomaru. May Rin sleep next to you?" Rin asked this question every night he was present, and every night it was the same.

"Hn." He nodded once and Rin prepared her things next to him and lay quiet for a moment, only to sit up and glance at Saiyuri.

"Lady Saiyuri?" Rin questioned carefully. She never asked Saiyuri for anything before and was afraid of being rejected.

Saiyuri's head turned and she locked eyes with confused chocolate eyes that warmed her heart. "Yes Rin?"

Rin fiddled with her fingers and looked to her lap. Sesshomaru looked at the small child curiously.

"I was just wondering, if you would sing to me?" She said unsurely.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction of a second and he turned to Saiyuri to see what she would do.

Saiyuri was caught off guard by the question, but was none the less flattered. She felt her heart swell up with something she only dreamed of knowing. "Yes Rin." She answered sweetly, getting up and laying down on Rin's pelt, Rin cuddled closely to her happily.

Sesshomaru's mind was reeling. He had no idea what these mix of emotions were, but one thing he did know was that he felt proud. Proud that Saiyuri was going to be the new female role in Rin's life.

_Although some attitudes I would prefer Rin to not pick up._

Saiyuri began singing and he had to keep his eyes closed so no one could see shock in them.

_She sings beautifully…_

"_**Do you think I'm beautiful?**_

_**When you look into my eyes?**_

_**Do you think I'm beautiful?**_

_**Enough to make angels cry?**_

_**Do you think that…**_

_**If I ever disappeared**_

_**Would you...**_

_**Still love me?**_

She started to stroke Rin's dark hair as the girl's closed with each passing melody.

'_**Do you think I'm beautiful?**_

_**Do you think it all will last?**_

_**How can you see right through me?**_

_**Is my heart made of glass**_

_**Is it possible? That you could see?**_

_**That I'm as beautiful on the outside as in...so tell me?**_

_**Are you my night in shinning armor? Would you still think I'm beautiful?**_

_**Are you just another small boy..,**_

_**Riding on a rocking horse?**_

_**Do you think I'm beautiful? **_

_**When you look in my eyes? **_

_**Do you think its terrible? **_

_**That I can make angels cry?**_

_**If you can see right through me than tell me what you believe...**_

_**And maybe an angel…**_

_**Will finally be with me…"**_

She finished off with a yawn and wrapped the sleeping girl in her arms tightly and drifted to sleep. Sesshomaru watched and listened as both the girls' breathing leveled out and their heart beats slowed. He let his eyes drift over Saiyuri's figure and he stopped at the huge bruising and bloody welts that were marked on her shoulder. Shame washed over him. He had gone a little over board with the bite and really hurt her and he was beginning to wish he had been more gentle with her. His eyes found their way to her face and he stopped breathing.

He scoffed at himself for such a silly response for merely looking at her face.

_This will most certainly _not _happen. Not to _me.

He tried to assure himself, but failed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Never back down.

Saiyuri awoke, holding something warm and soft.

She thought it was Rin wrapped in her arms; She was sorely mistaken.

She cracked her eyes opened and noticed that the thing she was holding was white, and soft, and fuzzy, and Sesshomaru's boa that was still wrapped around his shoulder. She sat up quickly and scrambled away, blushing profusely. "Sorry." She said without looking at him.

Sesshomaru peered down at Saiyuri with cold amber eyes but said nothing. Had she had known that the boa was enchanted and acted as an extra limb, would she have cuddled with it the way she did? He felt everything; from her breath on it to her nose nuzzling into it. At one point she even began to pet it and he started to pure shamefully. A part of him wanted to scold her for touching his person and the other part hoped she would do it again. He had been cursing himself to the deepest levels of hell the whole night.

Saiyuri got up and began to walk away from him and to the river, but his icy voice was like a brick wall in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Saiyuri was getting fed up with him. He was arrogant and ruthless. Her shoulder was still sore and swollen and the memory of what he did angered her to no end. She whirled upon him in a fit of rage. She reached out a finger of her hand and poked him in his shoulder as hard as she could. "Sesshomaru," She hissed in a whisper trying to keep this as quiet as possible in order to not alert Rin and Jaken that another fight was about to begin. "I will _not _tolerate being ordered around and treated like a child you pompous poodle. I will go and do as I wish whenever I wish to do so. You can bite me and beat me all you want, I am just as stubborn as you are. So you're going to have to kill me, _child._"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw tightly.

_Now she wants to speak like an adult? Before she acted like a child and now she is calling me childish? Oh Segnuya, forgive me because I'm going to kill her._

He decided the best way to deal with this was to not try to instill fear in her, for she didn't even fear dying. Instead he sighed, "This Sesshomaru is only worried for his own hide. I am following direct orders and should anything happen to you, we all would perish. You are being irresponsible by walking off whenever you please without taking any regard for the fact that you, me dear, are now _human._"

Saiyuri groaned. Why did he have to be right? She should have stayed with Inuyasha-he knew everything about what exactly happened and knew that she was pained and desperate. And she liked him, more than the older brother who was too bossy. She really wished she stayed with their group.

"I want to see Inuyasha." She demanded.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"I have my reasons. He could be a big help with my journey and since I am sure that Naraku will try to come back for me, it is a win, win."

He scoffed, "If anyone is going to kill Naraku, it will be this Sesshomaru and not that insolent half-breed."

She slapped him across his cheek then. "You think you are better than him? Because he is half human?" She seethed.

Sesshomaru reached a hand to his cheek in surprise. "You slapped me." He said in disbelief.

"I will tell _you _something, you ignorant twit! What compassion do you have other than dominance? What drives you every morning besides the need to rule? Inuyasha has compassion for those he _loves. _He strives to _protect _them. Tell me, Oh great dog demon Sesshomaru, are you even capable of feeling love for anything other than yourself? You are self absorbed. Just imagine what it must be like for him? He lost his father, never got a chance to know him. He grew up with humans and demons rejecting him because he was not one-nor the other. Then to have the only family left-_you_." She pointed a angry finger at him.

"Having a brother that you wish to know- that you wish to ask questions to but cannot because that brother hates you for being what you didn't ask to be! You did not ask to be what you are or who you are, yet you walk around as if God himself graced this planet with your existence. Well guess what? All you will be known for in history is having an unnatural strive to dominate things that are stronger than you. You will be known only as the lord of the West, who hated all humans. But you know what Inuyasha will be known for? For rising up to save humans, even though they rejected him all his life. For having loved and being compassionate about all things. And most importantly; for being nothing like his brother and more like his father-the greatest demon that ever lived."

Sesshomaru felt like ripping her jaw from her face. She crossed her arms and huffed. He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her arms, pulling her down into his lap. He snarled and wrapped his arms around her rib cage, squeezing her. If she had enough air to yelp she would have.

"Let…me…go….bastard!"

Sesshomaru grazed his teeth along her shoulder and felt her shake with the awaiting pain that she thought would come, but to her surprise he shoved her back.

He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know if his mind conceived everything she had just said and initially he was furious, now he was thinking. This girl was making him think and he didn't like that.

Saiyuri was gasping for air, holding her sides and glaring at the full demon looming above her.

"You will never be your father. He never drove off rage and hatred. He fought for both sides just as Inuyasha is doing. He loves a human woman just as his father had-"

"My father is dead because of his infatuation with a human woman." Sesshomaru spat.

Saiyuri's eyes widened with realization. "Ah, now I get it. You hate Inuyasha because your father chose to protect him and his mother, instead of living. Do you feel like he has left you behind? Tell me Sesshomaru, had he not gone, would you not think that his actions were dishonorable? To let any child die…' Her eyes started to water and her face became flushed. "To let any_one_ die, and to wish them dead, is an act that a true Inu Youkai would never commit."

Sesshomaru had enough.

_She knows nothing of me. Father was weak. He was an imbecile._

' _But she is right.'_

_Silence. You no nothing._

'_I am you, therefore I know everything.'_

He snorted when she stood up and faced off with him, barely reaching his shoulders. " But in reality, you are more like your father than you wish to admit." She smiled and turned away from him.

_What does she mean by that?_

"Rin, honey, Come. We will go find you something to eat." Saiyuri called to the little girl who was running away from an angry Jaken. Rin placed her hand into Saiyuri's and both girls turned to smile at their lord.

They then turned away from him and headed to the river, not saying a word to him as they left.

_What could she have meant?_

_X_

Inuyasha still could not get a hold of himself. He had felt everything, knew everything from all the memories of the Heaven. That mere touch of Segnuya… He had even watched as his father killed the great Nenujii. Had seen Fujiko and Saiyuri partnered, and witnessed the most dreadful thing happen to her.

He was afraid of what was to come and knew he had to help her, but could he allow his friends to become involved with this? They had Naraku to worry about. He couldn't just add onto their problems by telling them that if this Fujiko guy came to rule, he would kill off every child born of Segnuya, by destroying Saiyuri, the last heir to the Heaven.

_She would have had an heir…Fujiko wouldn't allow that…._

"Inuyasha! Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome was waving her hand in front of the half demon's face. He sighed and grabbed the hand from his face. "What now Kagome? Did Shippou wet the bed again?"

"No. We are all worried about you though-what happened last night? Who exactly was that guy?"

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had such a headache from having dealt with finding out that all hell worse than Naraku would be unleashed if things weren't done the right way. And on top of it all, if Segnuya died, and Saiyuri couldn't replace him as the ruler, and life of Heaven, he would die…

"Kagome it's just really complicated. I wouldn't know where to start."

Miroku put an arm over his best friend's shoulder. "Well you could start by telling us who was that guy to you?"

Inuyasha huffed. "He is our God, our creator, my true Father. He is the very life of me. Without him, Inu Youkai would not exist. He is ruler of Inu Youkia and lives in a place called The Heaven."

"Okay…so you guys have your own god….is it like that with all demons?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Yes. But Segnuya is the most powerful being…up until now. Saiyuri is next in line to take over as ruler of the Heaven. Segnuya is our life source. Without a direct descendant like Saiyuri to rule we would all die. Without our God we cant exist."

Kagome felt like her heart was just ripped out of her chest. "What do you mean…up until now?"

Inuyasha had to remember his promise to Saiyuri, he had to leave out certain details but he could tell the general story.

"There had been a huge war for power, The Inu youkai versus the Divine dragons. Segnuya almost lost to the Divine leader, Nenujii, and Saiyuri was too young to take over just yet, so he asked my father to win the war. My father killed Nenujii, and Segnuya plunged all of the Divine children to Earth, making the deepest level of hell their home. Segnuya could have wiped them all out by killing Nenujii's heir, Fujiko. But Segnuya wanted to prove that he was better than Nenujii, and instead decided to unite their world's by marrying Saiyuri to Fujiko when she was old enough. Fujiko had everyone convinced he was nothing like his father, and betrayed Saiyuri and her family…"

He was dreading the next question he knew his friends would ask.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked with teary eyes. He scanned his friends, all waiting in anticipation for an answer but he could not say.

"That is what Saiyuri asked me not to say. She is ashamed and it is her part of the story that she should tell." He said with a finality that no one would object.

"So…Fujiko doesn't happen to be _not _the type to want revenge?" Miroku asked hopefully.

Inuyasha grunted, "Oh no Miroku, he's not hell bent on destroying everyone and everything." He said sarcastically.

Miroku and Sango groaned. More for them to deal with. Why is there so many people wanting to ruin everyone's lives?

"So…Inuyasha? Does this mean we have to help her?" Kagome said more than a statement than a question.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He snapped. Kagome retreated back in her seat and sighed. "I already know the answer. What are we doing here then? We should be with Sesshomaru."

"Like hell I would fallow that bastard around." He crossed his arms and did his famous pout and grunted.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter, Her father-or your's-whatever, made it pretty clear she was to stay with Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"Feh."

"What I don't understand is why he would make her human." Sango contemplated and Inuyasha turned to stare at her as if she grew a new head. "It's obvious. Should anyone cross her path they wouldn't be able to recognize her and they couldn't report back to Fujiko that she is here." Miroku finished before Inuyasha had time enough to flip out on Sango.

"Miroku, if you don't get your hand off my ass-"

"What are you talking about it isn't me?"

Everyone turned to see Shippou gently rubbing Sango's bottom.

"Shippou!" Kagome cried. Shippou faced Kagome and cocked his head. "What?" As if he was doing nothing wrong.

"Stop touching Sango like that! There is a reason Sango beats him for it."

He looked at his hand and pulled back reluctantly. "But it's so soft!"

"Look what you did Miroku!" Sango accused and Miroku shook his head as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"CONFICIUS SAY; BOY WHO GO TO SLEEP WITH STIFF PROBLEM WAKE UP WITH SOLUTION IN HAND!" Miroku blurted out. Inuyasha smacked his forehead. "Oh god I cant believe you just said that!" Kagome had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, but was failing miserably.

"You are such a pig! How in the world did you become a monk?" Sango scoffed.

Miroku shrugged. "The real issue at hand is us traveling with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha will certainly make that difficult." He said in all seriousness. "What the fuck? I wont make it a problem! Sesshomaru is the one always starting with me." He looked at his friends as if he were just betrayed.

"Inuyasha, you really have to put aside your hate for a while. Saiyuri needs us." Kagome said as she rubbed Inuyasha's ears." Inuyasha was quiet for a moment and started cursing under his breath.

"Fine."

Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha cursing as he approached. He knew what was to come and he wasn't sure if he liked it as he sat there watching Saiyuri play a chasing game with Rin and Jaken. He glanced over to the trees and watched him with most disgust as Inuyasha stumbled into his camp.

Saiyuri perked up at seeing Inuyasha and his friends.

_Oh thank you Father._

She rushed over to Kagome and wrapped her arms around the young girl's neck. Kagome was taken by surprise. Was this the same girl that she had seen kill Inuyasha? Technically she had not _seen _it…but?

_What do I do?_

"Oh god! I am so glad you guys are here! Sesshomaru is a tyrant!" Saiyuri cried, turning to point at the full demon who was still nestled in his place below a tree. Kagome noticed large, bruised puncture wounds on Saiyuri's shoulder and gasped.

"Saiyuri! What happened to your shoulder?"

Saiyuri reached a hand to her shoulder and winced. She narrowed her eyes and pointed back at Sesshomaru, who acted as if he didn't care for their conversation. "_That_…happened." She glowered.

Inuyasha looked at Saiyuri's wounds and scoffed, " Bet he wouldn't have pulled that if you still had your powers."

Miroku shoved passed the two and grabbed both Saiyuri's hands in his. "Beautiful Saiyuri…I would be most honored if you bare me a son." He stated with a smile.

In a flash Sesshomaru was at her side and pulled her behind him with a snarl. Miroku jumped behind Sango and quickly regretted it when she slammed her fist into his forehead. Saiyuri was pressed tightly against Sesshomaru's back and blushed against his muscles. Sesshomaru looked down at her and noticed her blush. "Girl. You were considering?" He growled. Miroku perked up a bit and rubbed his head. "Well, that's never happened before!" Saiyuri pushed Sesshomaru away from her and blushed harder. "No! Idiot!"

"Your face says otherwise." Sesshomaru narrowed his cold eyes at her accusingly and Miroku hid further behind the demon slayer. "See. You should learn to keep your mouth shut jerk." Sango murmered to the cowering monk behind her.

Saiyuri pointed her nose in the air. "Even if I was, it would be of no concern to you! You forget that I am still bound to Fujiko." She seethed.

Sesshomaru had forgotten all about Fujiko. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. She was a kept woman already.

_She belongs to someone else._

This angered him to no end and he cursed himself. He shouldn't be feeling like this toward her. He wanted to rip out the throat of every male that came near her. _She could bare a child. _

He whirled upon her then. "You are with child. You allowed that monk to molest you."

Saiyuri's jaw unhinged and Inuyasha winced at his brother's words. Saiyuri's face went from red from embarrassment, to red with rage. "You are a fool pup. When did I allow the monk to molest me? And when did I get pregnant by him?" Miroku peaked out behind Sango. "I swear it isn't mine!"

Kagome and Sango didn't let Sesshomaru's display go unnoticed and they both nodded with a silent agreement.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and grunted, turning away to face his brother's death glare. "Why are you here little brother?" He knew why he was here, he just wanted to hear him say it.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath and Sesshomaru caught the word 'bastard' before Kagome nudged him with an elbow.

"I'm here to help Saiyuri." He growled between clenched teeth.

Saiyuri smiled at Inuyasha and embraced him tightly, again causing Sesshomaru to snarl and pull her tightly against his chest.

"I would love for you to help Inuyasha! I need someone to talk to other than this ass over here." She elbowed Sesshomaru in the gut. "You will cease with the language. It is unbecoming." He scolded.

"Like hell I will! I swear now I see why Inuyasha doesn't like you! You are sucha jerk!"

Sesshomaru groaned. She was too much like Inuyasha certain times, and other times she had the logic of himself and it annoyed him to no end.

Inuyasha stepped forward and crossed his arms. "We are staying with you." He stated. Sesshomaru glowered at the hanyou, but said nothing.

"Hn."

Saiyuri managed to escape Sesshomaru's grip and ran for Kagome again, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the river. "Sesshomaru, I am going to wash up. Sango are you coming?"

The demon slayer nodded and graciously walked past the demon lord, leaving Miroku opened for his wrath.

**At the River…**

"I cant believe what a jerk that guy is!" Saiyuri growled as she scrubbed the crusted blood off her shoulder. Kagome and Sango exchanged knowing glances and helped Saiyuri wipe away the grime.

"I don't know too much about Sesshomaru…but he is pretty scary." Kagome said.

"I know…I don't know how Inuyasha and him are going to be having to be around each other for a while. Inuyasha is like me-I will never submit."

Kagome glanced at Sango with a raised eyebrow and shrugged, a silent conversation passing between them.

_I wonder how long it will take her to realize…_

Saiyuri wiped away the cold water and ran her fingers through her tangled locks and groaned. "I need to brush my hair."

"I have a brush in my pack, I'll grab it and Me and Sango can brush it for you!" Kagome was excited to braid the long hair that she admired.

Saiyuri nodded and followed Kagome back to camp where they had the grace to witness Sesshomaru pummel Miroku across the head. Saiyuri walked past them and stopped before Sesshomaru before sticking her nose in the air and walking past him.

"Jerk."

"Spoiled brat."

Sango glanced at Kagome and rolled her eyes.

_I wonder how long it will take._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : A village

Saiyuri hummed softly while Kagome and Sango braided her long hair, allowing them to swoon over how silky her hair was. Saiyuri closed her eyes, relaxing while the sounds of birds chirped merrily and-

"Bastard!"

Her eyes snapped open and all three girls sighed. "Do you think we have some misconception…or are those two fighting again?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No way. That would be too easy wouldn't it?" Sango laughed.

Reluctantly Saiyuri got up and made her way to the two brothers, now circling one another.

"What the hell happened this time Inuyasha?" Saiyuri scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru stood up straight, as if he had nothing to do with why Inuyasha was angry. "This heathen said that he could beat me in battle any day."

Kagome rolled her eyes and took her place next to Saiyuri, hands on her hips. "Inuyasha why are you picking fights? We joined forces-"

"For the time being." Sesshomaru spat. Kagome ignored his remark and continued. "And you need to put your dislikes aside."

"And _you_,' Saiyuri pointed a finger in Sesshomaru's face. "You need to stop encouraging him into fighting."

"I did no such thing. That is childish behavior."

"The words came out of your mouth Sessy." She smirked darkly.

Sesshomaru raised a silver brow and narrowed his eyes. "You will call me no such thing." He ordered.

Saiyuri tapped her chin for a moment in thought. "You are so right! You are more _Fluffy._"

"Ha! She called you Fluffy!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at his older brother in victory.

"Girl." Sesshomaru growled.

"I have a name idiot. Don't think that just because I am in your custody temporarily that you can go and forget that _I _am your future. Treat me badly I just might kill you…or worse…." She smirked evilly.

"Ha! Fluffy is a bitch!" Inuyasha snickered.

"Sit!"

THUD!

"God damn it!"

"Don't use my father's name in vain Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru growled. "How in the world did I get stuck taking care of children." Saiyuri stepped forward and heaved so her breast would bulge out. "I assure you pup. I am no child. I just know how to have fun. Granted I don't even know how you move with that stick shoved so far up your-"

"Do not try my patience Saiyuri. I can, and I will treat you however I please. I have your father's permission. And If I see fit to spank you like the child you are I will."

Saiyuri was fuming and Kagome backed away from her and fell behind Sango. Inuyasha backed away behind Miroku. He knew when woman get mad, it was time to clear the room.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF MY FATHER'S DICK WAS NAILED TO YOUR FOREHEAD. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF HE GAVE YOU THE KEY TO THE WORLD. FUCK WITH ME AND I PROMISE YOU I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE."

Sesshomaru arched a brow and grabbed an angry Saiyuri by the waist. "Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege." He said before placing her over his knee.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Saiyuri said, struggling against his grasp.

He readjusted his hold on her hands, putting them both behind her back and locking them into his right freeing up his left hand and raised it above his head.

"Now I'm more than aware that you have never once in your spoiled life, been penalized properly for your behavior. It explains your impertinent behavior. So from this day on when you disobey, this is what you have to look forward too."

Her eyes widened with realization.

"Sesshomaru that's harsh, lay off of her." Inuyasha growled, stepping forward to stop his brother from thrashing her. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "You, little brother, will watch where you stand. For if it wasn't for the mere fact that Saiyuri requested your help, you would not be alive."

"Yeah? Well now Saiyuri requests for you to let her go big brother." He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Yes I do!"

"Silence. Girl. You will not disobey me while you are under my care. The day your father put you under me was the day I pulled rank."

With that he brought his right hand down upon her backside harshly.

To his utter surprise, she did not cry out when his hand made contact with her backside. This only made him bring his hand down upon her harder, but still she did not cry out, only her body shuddered with every blow he brought down upon her.

Inuyasha winced and gnashed his teeth together when Rin began to cry at the sight. Jaken sat back and began snickering, until Miroku and Sango pounded him over the head.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" Kagome pleaded.

Then suddenly, from out of no where, Saiyuri began to think and consider what was happening to her at the very moment and she was shocked.

Nothing like this ever happened to her. Her father never spanked her. Her mother never spanked her. And yet here she was, getting spanked by someone she barely knew.

Sesshomaru's hand stopped mid blow.

_What was that?_

His cold amber eyes narrowed and he could feel his anger rising. She was actually _laughing_ at what was happening, as if she didn't feel the thrashing on her bottom at all. He ground his teeth together. No one had ever given him a headache before, yet she managed to do it with ease.

"Looks like your spanking did nothing." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed her off of him with unnecessary force, and sent the giggling girl sprawling on the grass.

Saiyuri looked up at a scowling Sesshomaru. "You would have to do better than that. Your bite caught me off guard, but a spanking, did you really think I'd cry your name for you to stop?"

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at the grinning girl. She was beyond irritating, and he could hear everyone forcefully holding back their own laughter. If only his life didn't depend on hers…

Saiyuri got up and faced him, a seductive smirk adorning her lips. "Oh you were hoping I'd cry your name weren't you….Sesshomaru." She fluttered her eyelashes and peered at him through half closed lids.

The hair at Sesshomaru's nape of the neck stood up and he unconsciously stepped forward to her, but caught himself quickly and shoved her slightly.

Saiyuri wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed his back. "Sesshomaru…" She sighed.

His heart started to swell with unknown feeling and adrenaline rush. His mind became clouded. How could this girl do this to him? Women had thrown themselves at him all the time and he never felt like this.

_This girl is only irritating, nothing more. She is just a girl, childish at that. She is worse than Rin. _

'_Don't lie to yourself. You desire her.'_

_I want no such thing. _

'_I am you, I desire her, therefore, you do too.'_

_She is not mine. She is was placed under me against my will._

'_But you wouldn't mind her being placed under you?'_

Saiyuri's friends watched her with raised eyebrows as she pressed herself against him. She stood on her tipy toes, and to everyone's utter dismay she placed a soft gentle kiss on the cold hearted demon's lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his body stiffened from the sudden touch.

Inuyasha's jaw became unhinged and Shippou and Rin giggled.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome grabbed onto each others sleeves in anticipation.

"Sesshomaru…I want….you…." She whispered.

This wasn't happening to him. It wouldn't happen. She is claimed. She was his future life source as ruler of Heaven. His job was to keep her alive. He glowered at her and narrowed his eyes.

"…to get the fuck out of my life." She finished, shoving past him and heading downwind.

Inuyasha fell backwards. She had humiliated Sesshomaru without care and he knew his pride had just taken a beating.

Lord Sesshomaru held his stoic mask, but inside he was fuming. The best way to go about it, however, was to act as if it didn't faze him in the least. He could do that. He was practically born doing that.

"Pack your things. We are leaving."

"Where the hell to?" Inuyasha asked, picking up Kagome's yellow back pack.

"You know nothing." Sesshomaru growled, as if Inuyasha should very well know where they were going.

Inuyasha glared at him, then turned to Kagome, his expression reading; 'he does this shit on purpose.'

"Don't mind him Inuyasha, he's just angry that he couldn't get to me as easily as he thought. We're heading North. I told him all about it yesterday." Saiyuri said, grabbing her weapons and lifting Rin and Shippou on Ah Un's back.

Then it clicked with Inuyasha. _Now _he knew where and why they were going. It was in Segnuya's memories.

"We're going to a Terrestrial Dragon, aint we?" Inuyasha said, more of a statement than a question. Saiyuri nodded.

"I don't wanna go see a dragon! They're scary!" Shippou whined.

"Don't worry Shippou, the dragons we will see are good." Saiyuri reassured him.

"Why are we going to see a dragon?" Sango asked, straddling Kilala's back and pulling Miroku behind her.

"It has something to give me…supposed to be for my birthday or when I was ready to rule. I don't know exactly what it is but it may help me defeat Fujiko."

"Girl!" Sesshomaru snapped. Saiyuri ignored him and walked due North. "Girl!" He growled.

Inuyasha and his friends exchanged glances as Sesshomaru kept calling Saiyuri, when finally she turned and snapped, "Hey, here's a hint. If I don't answer you the first twenty-five times, what makes you think the next twenty-five will work?"

Sesshomaru growled and back-handed her across the cheek, but she showed little emotions to it. The only thing she did was glare at him as if her eyes could melt him.

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege." She scoffed before she turned and treaded along.

"You know Inuyasha, she reminds me a lot of you." Kagome said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, she should. We technically are related…" He agreed quietly, readjusting her on his back.

_Don't think about it….don't think about it…don't think about her legs wrapped around your waist._

'_Idiot you just thought about it.'_

_Fuck me…_

'_You do that enough.'_

Inuyasha scoffed, then halted. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. "Sesshomaru, do you smell that?" He knew Sesshomaru smelled it, how could he not?

Sesshomaru kept walking. "Yes." He said coldly.

Saiyuri stopped. "Sorry…I cant smell as good as you, but I do smell something burning." Worry washed over her. "Sesshomaru I think we should check it out."

"It's coming from the village I first met you in." Inuyasha growled before launching in that direction. Saiyuri felt her heart stop and she rushed as fast as she could with human speed after him.

Sesshomaru grumbled. He couldn't be bothered with a village burning. He already knew it was destroyed. What did it matter to him?

Reluctantly, he followed them, wrapped his arms around Saiyuri, she was going too slow for his taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, afraid of falling to the ground. He couldn't help but feel pleased that she would at least not back mouth him in the air.

The sight of the village caught her off guard. She had never seen such a massacre in all the time that she had been alive. Huts were ablaze as well as corpses of people. Chickens and other animals were lain around the ground with their heads missing. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Her stomach lurched and flex with the need to empty. "Sesshomaru…PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

He was taken back by her outburst, but complied. Inuyasha rushed to the center of the village and watched as Saiyuri fell to her knees.

The apple trees that Saiyuri had brought to life, were now crusted with ash. She could smell the blood that surrounded her. She scanned the grounds for any sign of life, the children that she fed. But nothing remained. She got up and began lifting debris frantically. Her eyes landed on the remains of small children, their throats slashed mercilessly. She picked up the body of what she assumed was a little girl and cradled her in her arms.

"Why?" She whispered, the tears flowing angrily down her cheeks.

Inuyasha felt his heart clench at the sight of Saiyuri, hugging the dead child in her arms. Gently, she placed the little girl on the ground and paced around the village. Sesshomaru went to stop her, he was going to tell her there was no use mourning, that nothing she did would bring them back…but he stopped when Saiyuri let out the most heart breaking wail he has ever heard.

He could feel her very soul shattering. Inuyasha had to turn away, in fear he would cry in front of everyone.

Kagome and Sango didn't know what to do. They had seen this kind of thing before; it happened a lot in this era. Bandits would raid villages…and kill everyone.

Saiyuri looked at the woman laying on the ground beneath her. Her eyes were forever painted open with fear, and blood and tears stained her cheeks.

But what made her wail like she had, was the fact that the woman's arms were tightly laid over her pregnant belly protectively. She fell to her knees and hovered over the woman's bulging belly and laid her head against it.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He could feel the girl's sorrow emanating from her, and it was overwhelming.

"NO!" She wept against the woman's belly and she frantically turned to Sesshomaru. "HELP HER! HELP HER!"

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't help, the woman's soul had already been taken, therefore Tenseiga could not bring her back.

"PLEASE!" She begged as she cradled the woman's belly.

Kagome exchanged broken hearted glances with Sango, realization hitting her hard. She mouthed the word 'scar' to her friend and lowered her head and began to weep.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I cannot…"

Saiyuri clenched her teeth. "If we don't hurry the baby will die! PLEASE! PLEASE SESSHOMARU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T LET MY BABY DIE!" Her eyes were clouded with tears and she began rocking back and forth.

Inuyasha winced at the words 'my baby' and Sesshomaru turned to him in shock. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly and Sesshomaru could sense that the girl was having a mental breakdown.

Saiyuri turned back to the woman's body, grabbed a hold of her Sai at her waist and lifted it over the woman's belly. "YOU CANT HAVE HIM! I WONT LET YOU FUJIKO!" She brought the Sai down upon the woman's belly and sliced.

Sesshomaru rushed forward to stop her but she stopped him with one look. Her eyes looked blood shot, and her tears were falling shamelessly.

Saiyuri pushed on the woman's belly, amniotic fluid and blood gushing from the incision she had made. To everyone's shock, she reached a hand in the woman's stomach and pulled out a small leg, then dug in further, pulling out the rest of the body of a baby boy.

Everyone's heart shattered with her as she began patting the little blue baby on the back trying to get him to breathe. She truned the baby over and the little thing looked so withered and fragile. She grabbed his little hand in hers and kissed it gently.

She turned to Sesshomaru. "I wont let my baby die…"

She brought her mouth to the little boy and began blowing in air in its lungs. She did this for ten minutes in complete silence, Kagome's and Sango's sobs were the only thing that could be heard.

Saiyuri lifted her head and turned to everyone and smiled. "He's alive."

Sesshomaru shook his head and went to retrieve his ward, holding the dead baby in her arms.

"NO! look!" She turned her body to them and they all gasped. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed harder.

In her arms was a little _squirming, pink _child. Saiyuri tapped it on its back and it let out a weak and feeble cry.

Sesshomaru gazed at the sight before him in amazement as Saiyuri clutched the infant to her chest.

_She brought the child back…._

_I _cried when I wrote this…REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : The child in my heart

Sesshomaru didn't move. No one did. Time stood still.

The small child was crying.

_How could that be? There was no soul present…none to bring back with Tenseiga._

Saiyuri was smiling happily, ignoring the astounded gazes she was getting. "It's okay little one…it will be alright." She removed a sash from her leg and tied it around the umbilical cord and carefully cut the life cord that had connected the baby boy to its mother. She beckoned Sesshomaru over with a finger and he complied, bending down to look at the small child.

The baby boy didn't look like he would make it. He was so small and frail, his skin so wrinkled and fragile. The little boy was gasping for air and it opened his small grey eyes and peered at the woman holding him. He opened his mouth and sighed weakly.

"Sesshomaru…we cannot leave him here…"

He met her pleading eyes and nodded, calling Rin over to bring a blanket.

Rin handed the blanket to Saiyuri and goggled over the little baby boy. "He's so tiny!" She squealed.

"What are we going to do with a baby?" Inuyasha asked. "We cant just bring him along, it will get dangerous Saiyuri."

Sesshomaru knew this would be difficult, especially after her mental break down over the child, she would surely never abandon it now. But it would get in the way.

_Maybe I'll leave him at another village…_

As if Saiyuri could read his mind, she gave him a cold hard glare and shook her head. "We are not dropping him off at another village where this could happen again. He is mine now. I claim him. Besides, how would we know that he was being properly taken care of?"

"That is no concern of mine." Sesshomaru growled.

Saiyuri huddled over the baby protectively and growled back at him, afraid he may hurt the baby.

Sesshomaru rolled his amber eyes and sighed, "And how do you expect to feed the child?"

Saiyuri's eyes lowered to her breasts. "I have got that covered. I'm surprised you didn't notice or smell it. Maybe you were too engrossed with trying to break my spirit?" She smiled up at him and made her way toward Kagome and Sango, leaving a very curious and stunned Sesshomaru behind her.

Kagome reached out to hold the baby and tears wallowed in her eyes. Kagome could not believe that she just witnessed one of the greatest miracles in the world.

This little baby boy that was crying for his mother that he would never see, never touch…it broke her heart. And on top of it all, the truth came out about Saiyuri and Fujiko….maybe now she will tell them what happened?

"Jiro…" Saiyuri breathed.

Sango reached a finger to the small child. "He's perfect…."

"Jiro means 'second son'…" Miroku started, but Sango shot him a glare.

"Yes…he is my second son…"

Shippou hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder and craned his neck to look at the child. "Where is your first one?"

Inuyasha smacked a hand over the kitsune's mouth and his fuzzy white ears flattened against his head.

_Damn this kid and his mouth!_

Saiyuri cooed at the child and lifted her head to see everyone silently pondering her. In that instant she felt like the world had shrunk around her. She glanced nervously at Inuyasha, who turned his head away.

For some odd reason she had the urge to run to Sesshomaru and hide behind him. She was seeking his shelter, and found herself hugging against his chest, shuddering a little bit.

Sesshomaru felt the need to protect her, sure it was his duty, but it had become so much more than that, and he was wondering when did he fall under this girl's spell. When had he began to feel like he couldn't breathe around her? She was irritating, annoying, and rubbed him clean the wrong way all of the time. But how had she been able to get under his skin like this?

"Saiyuri…I think Jiro's hungry." Kagome said, holding the little bundle out to Saiyuri.

Saiyuri released herself from Sesshomaru's hold and plucked Jiro from Kagome's arms.

She brought the baby to her chest and pulled her yukata away and under a breast. Sesshomaru looked away, as did Inuyasha, but Miroku began to drool.

"HENTAI! Keep looking over there and I'll put my foot in your ass." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the monk and Miroku immediately shrank back.

Rin was so curious as to the little baby and why he was suckling on Saiyuri's breast, that she actually went over to her and poked Saiyuri's chest. "What is he doing?"

"He is eating Rin."

"Why is he doing…_that _though?"

Saiyuri chuckled. "Rin…he doesn't have teeth, and this is how they eat. Mommy's make milk in there chest so they can feed their babies."

Rin thought for a moment, then smiled brightly, running to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs. "Lord Sesshomaru! I want to be a mommy too!"

Sesshomaru almost fell backwards at what the little girl just said. "Rin! You will do no such thing!" He ordered in a panic. Rin pouted, "But Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin began to whine.

Rin never whined. She never questioned, never doubted, never back talked, and most certainly _never whined. _

_Another reason Saiyuri is irritating._

Sesshomaru growled and Saiyuri raised an eyebrow at him, then she smiled innocently. "Rin, you will not whine, lest you want to have the same fate as Saiyuri did this morning."

Rin furrowed her little eyebrows together. "But…Lord Sesshomaru…Saiyuri laughed at what you did…so then that must mean it feels good when you get spanked?"

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together, his anger rising when he faced Saiyuri and cocked his head saying 'now look what you did.'

"Rin, don't question him. You don't want _me _to spank you." Saiyuri nodded curtly. Rin lowered her head obediently, "I am sorry." The millionth sigh in the span of a few hours expanded his chest and escaped his lips.

"We should get going guys." Inuyasha said, walking back to whence they came. Sesshomaru did not like Inuyasha taking the lead. _He_ was older, Saiyuri was _his_ ward. If anyone was to lead it should be him and he rushed in front of Inuyasha, blocking his path.

"We leave when I say little brother." He looked down from his nose at the hanyou and growled, but Inuyasha didn't seem fazed in the least.

He shoved passed his brother and growled, "Suck it Sesshomaru."

He saw red.

"SESSHOMARU! DON'T YOU DARE! WALK IT OFF PUP! JUST WALK IT OFF!" Saiyuri stepped between Sesshomaru and his target and leaned all her weight into him, holding the baby in one arm. She began to tut and coo, pulling her fingers through Sesshomaru's long silver hair, grooming him.

It was Inu Youkai way to do such a display to relax members of their packs; had Sesshomaru even had a pack, this would be done on a constant basis. He felt his anger dissipate and to his great dismay his throat began to rumble with content purrs. Had Saiyuri paid attention, she would have realized she was listening to instinct and it had told her to submit-but she wasn't in the least bit aware that she just made a submitted gesture to the Ice Prince..

"Inuyasha, can you at least attempt to be civil? I would rather not intervene with your squabbles again."

"Feh!"

"Damn…I wish she would touch me like that." Miroku groaned. Sango grunted and smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry that this set us back a bit but…I am going to need to get shelter and clean the baby up." Saiyuri whispered, nuzzling the baby in her arms.

_If there was one thing I am certain of, it is that she is a natural born mother._

It got him thinking about what he wanted for a family-his own family and pups. He looked upon Saiyuri with the human child and for a moment his chest filled with pride; false pride. This wasn't his mate, nor was that his pup. She was not his, and he would never claim her.

_Never._

_X_

Saiyuri couldn't help but love the new baby boy as she gently bathed off the birth fluid and gunk. Kagome handed her a rag and Sango was fastening together pieces of cloth for diapers. The baby opened his big round brown eyes and he stared at his new mother.

"Jiro." Saiyuri chimed, lifting the baby out of a small tub that Miroku spent all day carving out for it to only be used this one time.

"He is so cute!" Rin was giddy over the new baby and paid little attention to Jaken, which oddly enough bothered him.

"Stupid Rin." He muttered to himself, twirling the staff of Two Heads in his little fingers in boredom.

Without her constant banter and annoyance, he found himself with nothing to do. Not that he would ever openly admit he liked Rin. Instead he found himself having to spend time with the stupid hanyou and his perverted companion Miroku. What was such a big deal about a baby? A human baby at that?

"You've grown too attached to the child Saiyuri, you will drop him off at the next village and that will be the end of it." Sesshomaru ordered, handing her a towel to dry off the baby.

Saiyuri didn't get angry like he expected her to, she hadn't blown up in his face like he thought. Instead she hugged the child to her face and her eyes softened.

"A mother has undying love for all her children, even if they are not biologically theirs. Her presence itself deeply affects the entire life of their child. Jiro's mother is no longer around and now I have taken a claim over him. You will not deny me of my child." She stated calmly, kissing the baby on the forehead.

Sesshomaru pondered what she said and shook his head. "It wouldn't be safe for the boy if we bring him along."

Saiyuri knew this. But she would be damned if she had to lose another son. She wanted this. She wanted to be a mother. But what if she couldn't protect him too?

"Our mother is the first woman in our life and cannot be replaced by anyone…Though a mother loves all her children equally, despite distinction of sex, it has been seen often that a daughter is always more attached to her father, while a son is closer to his mother. A mother's love always makes her son stronger as well as balanced in his life. While a father makes his son strong enough to fight with the world, it is the mother who teaches him when and where to think from his heart." Kagome stated. She had remembered her father being the one she would go to when she wanted something, and Souta was always attached to Miyu.

"This is Jiro- Saiyuri's son." Sango said, warning Sesshomaru that there would be people in her defense if he should force Saiyuri to give up the baby.

Sesshomaru regarded the women and grunted, "I will hear none of this."

"No. You will." Saiyuri growled. "Fujiko took my child from me, and I assure you, you will not do the same." Her hand immediately went to cover the scar across her belly.

Kagome wanted to ask so badly what happened but she thought it to be rude. Rin on the other hand, didn't know it would be rude. "What did he do?"

Saiyuri's grip tightened around the child and she decided to tell Sesshomaru and her friends, why exactly she wanted Fujiko dead, and why he had betrayed her and her family.

"Rin, go play with Jaken." She ordered.

Jaken perked up and caught himself with a scowl as he lead Rin away from the group.

"You deserve to know exactly what happened, after all you are risking your lives. Although I am sure you have come to realize what it was, but by the end Sesshomaru you will understand…" She sighed and closed her eyes.

Ha thought I would tell you in this chapter did you? Well no that's next chapter-if I get enough reviews maybe I will post it by tonight, but there will be some torture and a possible rape in the next chapter-not sure

Review is love and I love you so love me the fuck back :[ lol3


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Story of Katsuro _

_I do not own Inuyasha. (Katsuro means victorious son) I have decided to write this as a memory in some parts they will be in italics-please if anything gets confusing I will re write everything so it is better-thanks for the reviews I very much appreciate it._

_Saiyuri closed her eyes tightly, recalling the nightmare that plagued her constantly. She could do this. She could tell them. They were here friends. _

_She felt a hand over hers but she didn't open her eyes to see who it was that was trying to comfort her. _

"_About a month ago…I was getting ready to bring my first son into the world…._

_Saiyuri put a hand over her large belly and giggled when she felt Katsuro kick her gently against her hand. "Hello little one." She smiled and he kicked again._

_Fujiko walked into the bed chambers and pulled back the red curtain that hung around her bed. Emerald eyes met violet ones and they softened. "Fujiko." She whispered gently, holding out her hand for him to take. He sat at the foot of the bed, his red mass of hair cascading down on to the sheets. _

"_You look just about ready." He smiled at her, but his eyes looked…sad?_

"_Fujiko? What is the matter?" She crawled toward him and curled into his lap. He stroked her hair slowly, leaning down to give her a small peck on the cheek. _

"_It is overwhelming. I am about to be a father." _

_Saiyuri chuckled. "You are overwhelmed? I have been carrying him all this time! And then I have the great burden of pushing him out of-"_

"_Your father would be most displeased to hear you talk filth."_

_She smirked and pushed a stray hair back behind his elfin ear. "You cant handle my filth?"_

_He rolled his eyes and rubbed her belly softly. Again he looked as if something was tearing him apart on the inside._

_Saiyuri hated to see him like this. She sat up on the bed quickly and grabbed the sides of his face with her hands. She pressed her nose against him and kissed him all over his pain stricken face before placing a soft one against his lips._

"_Fujiko…I love you. I love you with all my heart and it hurts me to see you like this. Please tell me what's on your mind?"_

_Fujiko gazed at his mate long and hard and sighed, " Do you believe you would have loved me if you hadn't been forced to be my mate? Do you truly believe you could love the Son of Nenujii?" _

_Saiyuri winced. She hated to hear him say his father's name. Nenujii killed her people without mercy. She thought about what he said to her and cocked a brow._

"_Fujiko, There is no telling what would have happened. You were still young then, you came to us. That is in the past and I cant say for sure if I would have fallen in love with you if I hadn't been placed into the mating by my father…But I will tell you this; I am happy. And you may be the son of Nenujii, but you are not cruel like him."_

_She grazed her fangs against their mating mark on his shoulder. The female always took on the male's family crest as there mark when they are bitten, and she wore hers proudly, even if it was the mark that nearly destroyed her world. _

_He shuddered at her touch and she pulled away with confusion. He was biting his lower lip, and he only did that when he had something really bothering him on his mind._

"_Fujiko, so help me! Tell me what is going on! Or I will frost your ass."_

_He snorted and she buried her face in his chest. "You don't love me anymore Fujiko?" _

"_Idiot. I love you."_

_Saiyuri nudged him and smiled, "How much do you love me?"_

_He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "You are a huge pain in my ass."_

_She pouted and crossed her arms. "So you don't love me? I love you…I guess I'll have to take my assets to someone else then." She teased." "You will do no such thing!" _

"_I wake in the morning next to you feeling all the joy in the world that I longed to see. I love you with my heart and soul... I love everything about you, inward and outward. You make me laugh all the time…You keep my spirits so high. You have a wonderful sense of humor, you are so funny... I love the way you brighten up a room... I love the way you love me and I love the way you make me feel; You make me feel at the top of the world! I never want you to stop loving me… I cherish your love for me and I don't know what I would do without you in my life…" He finished softly._

_What was happening that he was saying all of this? Why did she feel in a panic? She suddenly felt unsafe._

"_Fujiko…" She pulled herself away from him and to crawled to the bed headboard, her eyes never leaving the man she loved._

_He got up from the bed and paced around the room, he was running his hands through his hair nervously. She could here him arguing with himself and she tried to project her thoughts to him but he had blocked her out. He never did that. _

"_I am sorry…" He whispered._

_Saiyuri shook her head. "You are leaving me?" She had wondered if he would have an affair because of how her body changed and she had been insecure and afraid._

_He stopped and looked at her, his face contorted with an inner battle deep within himself._

"_I want to tell you the truth." He began clawing at his red mane of hair. _

_Saiyuri's heart was ramming against her chest. This was when she would know-that he was being unfaithful._

"_I need to tell you-" He began growling angrily, pulling chunks of hair out of his scalp._

_Saiyuri pushed herself into the headboard. "Fujiko?" _

_Was he planning on killing her? So he could be mated with this other woman?_

_He fell to his knees and gripped his head. "Saiyuri…you cannot have the baby."_

_She wasn't expecting him to say that. She had wished that it was an affair rather him rejecting their child. _

"_What the fuck are you saying?" She pulled the covers over her body and wrapped her stomach protectively over the baby. "Have you lost your fucking mind? I'm about to give birth and NOW you tell me you don't want our baby? Tough shit!" She narrowed her eyes at him._

_He growled, "Saiyuri, I am sorry…You cant have this child…After this…I will leave….please forgive me."_

_Saiyuri wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her labor was getting harder and stronger; her muscles squeezing and tightening, letting her know it was almost time. She panicked and screamed as loud as she could before he clamped a hand tightly over her mouth. Tears were running down her face._

_**Please…no…god…no!**_

"_Saiyuri, you don't understand, I have to do this. I am so sorry." He was pleading with her, his eyes outlined with tears. _

_He lifted his other hand and brought it to her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly and felt a sharp pain against her stomach. If he hadn't had his hand over her mouth she would have shook all of Heaven with her blood curdling scream._

_Saiyuri could feel the pressure of something inside of her stomach and vomited against his hand. He was tugging at the baby inside her, trying to remove it from her womb. Her very soul was shattering inside her and she wished Fujiko dead. The love of her life was betraying her. Her father took him in when he was a young boy, and he tried so hard to befriend her…_

_It was all a plan wasn't it? Fujiko could not let Saiyuri have a child, for it would mean the continuation of all Inu Youkai. _

_**He is just like his father!**_

_She felt the pressure release as something large was removed, and her eyes widened with shock. Fujiko took the wailing boy and turned away from Saiyuri._

_She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. He had just taken her child from her. _

_Fujiko looked over his shoulder at his mate, his eyes blurred with tears. How he loved her…_

"_I'm sorry Saiyuri…"_

_She heard a loud crack, the wailing of Katsuro abruptly stopping._

"_NO!" She flung herself at Fujiko but he vanished with the body of her little boy in his arms._

_She picked herself off the floor and frantically looked around the room. There was no trace that He had ever been there. It had to be a dream, it just had to have been. _

_Her arms made there way to her _flat_, bleeding stomach. She fell to the floor with her hands clutching her belly. She just lost her child. She didn't even get to see him. Fujiko killed their baby. The baby she so longed to see. The baby she loved unconditionally. _

_Fujiko betrayed them._

_He said he loved her. She loved him back…._

_Her baby was dead. She would never again feel his little kicks against her hand. She would never know what it was like to be a mother. _

_The wound on her stomach closed, but instead of healing, it left a large pink scar diagonally across her tummy. Her baby only knew her voice, her song, but he would never know the love she had for him._

_Fujiko ripped it all away from her._

"_Why?" She whispered to herself as Her father and his men barged into the room crowding her. _

_She fell deafened to all the commotion around her, the last image she saw before she closed her eyes was Fujiko snapping her baby boy's neck._

_FUJIKO! I'LL KILL YOU!_

"I"LL KILL YOU!" Saiyuri was screaming over and over again, her mind still in the trance of her own memories.

Sesshomaru grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her but she didn't respond, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "Girl! You will cease this!"

She was shaking hard, her mind replaying over and over what happened to her son.

Kagome was sobbing against Inuyasha's chest. Miroku lowered his head as Sango searched for his comfort against his chest. Sesshomaru wanted so much to kill away her pain. Every time she cried he felt her pain, and he was becoming dangerously attached to her.

"_Saiyuri!"_ He yelled through clenched teeth, pulling her into his chest tightly. He began tutting and pulling his fingers through her hair to relax her.

Slowly, she came to, and quietly sobbed against his chest.

He vowed then and there, no matter what; he would bring her happiness again.

_This has become dangerous for me…_

Saiyuri could feel herself calm against his hard chest, and slowly, very slowly, wrapped her arms around his waist.

_Do not let me go Sesshomaru..._

_3_

Please review! sorry it is short i have a baby you know!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A moment Alone.

"Inuyasha! I promised my mom I would be back in a week!"

"What are you? PMSing again? Jesus fuck! You are staying and that is it!"

"Oh yea? You've been hanging out with Sesshomaru too long!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"SIT!"

Shippou and Rin stopped playing tag with Kilala when Inuyasha's impact with the ground shook the earth momentarily. Miroku and Sango had been playing Rock Paper Scissors while Saiyuri huddled alone under a nearby tree with Jiro. It had been two days since she spoke and no one bothered her while they traveled.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for actually missing her nagging and whining. Maybe it hadn't been such a great idea for her to unleash something of her past that was so soon…

She didn't eat, nor slept and Sesshomaru wanted to get on her case, but she looked so broken up and saddened that he was afraid if he did, he would worsen the girl's mental state. She fought so hard to keep Jiro, and he would never be able to comprehend what it was like for a woman to lose a child. He had always saw it as a natural way of life, and figured people would get over that sort of thing quickly.

When she had told them what happened to her, and why she was after Fujiko, he could feel every pain when she uttered each word. When she told them how Fujiko snapped the neck of her newborn, he could actually hear the snap in his own ears and he had wanted to cut the out.

Miroku looked up at the taiyoukai, still casting occasional glances at Saiyuri. He lifted himself off the ground and approached the Lord with caution. Sesshomaru didn't glance his way at all and completely ignored Miroku.

He cleared his throat, and Sesshomaru scoffed, "What is it?"

How had he gotten stuck with a pack this annoying? The demon slayer and Kitsune weren't bad, maybe not the Miko either, but he could certainly do without the perverted monk and his half cocked brother.

Miroku bowed his head in respect, knowing very well that-even if Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it- he had become possessive of Saiyuri. For those two not to be talking and bickering, it felt unnatural and eerie among the group.

Miroku knelt his head to whisper so no one would hear.

"You need to speak with her."

Sesshomaru snorted. Who was this idiot to tell him what to do? As if he hadn't been thinking that in the past two days?

"Why?"

Miroku felt like ringing him by his neck.

_Why the hell are demon's so fucking stubborn?_

"Because she isn't eating or talking. She will just retreat further into her state of mind…and if she doesn't eat, her milk supply will decrease and it wont be good for Jiro."

"The child is of no concern of mine."

Miroku smirked, victorious. "Oh, but it is. See, if you want Saiyuri to eat and come out of her shell that she has been in, than use the child against her."

Sesshomaru said nothing, stood up and glided over to Saiyuri. He snatched Jiro from her arms and she stood trying to reach for her son desperately.

Miroku slapped his forehead.

_Not what I had in mind you- …_ _Couldn't find his butt with both hands if it had a bell on it…dumb ass._

"Sesshomaru this isn't funny! Give me my son!"

Sesshomaru held the sleeping child out of her reach. "Now you care about him?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I love him!"

"Really? You walk around the past two days, dead to the world, not eating…and you _care?_" he said in mock surprise.

She jumped up to reach her new son but Sesshomaru smacked a hand on her face, holding her away. "No. You will eat, lest you want your son to die."

Saiyuri's eyes widened and Inuyasha leapt forward, removing Jiro from his older brother's grasp.

"You idiot." He snarled.

Sesshomaru finally registered what he said, and what they thought he meant. He rubbed his temples.

_Damn this woman…_

"I only meant that she needed to eat, lest she wanted her son to die from lack of nourishment. Do not assume I would kill something weak. This Sesshomaru is not a coward." He turned and walked away from them.

Saiyuri pondered what he said and rummaged through Kagome's back pack, finding something she called a 'power bar'. She ate it quietly while Inuyasha held the child. He sniffed the baby curiously then held it out away from him.

"This thing smells like something died!" He scrunched his nose and passed Jiro off to Kagome, still sleeping quietly.

"Well…there's one thing you have in common." She muttered under her breath.

"I don't stink bitch." Inuyasha laid his ears back in annoyance.

"No, but you are both full of shit."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Miroku watched the two bicker again and sighed.

_Nothing ever changes_….

Then his mind wandered to Saiyuri…and Sesshomaru. He wasn't an idiot. Everyone else knew that they had some odd attraction to each other.

_This is going to be like Kagome and Inuyasha all over again, isn't it?_

Not unless he gave them a push, right?

"Saiyuri? I Lord Sesshomaru is calling you." He lied, pointing in the direction the demon lord had gone.

Inuyasha perked his ears up, "I didn't hear anything?" Kagome shot him a glare. "Yes you did you were just telling me that!" She elbowed him in the ribs. Saiyuri looked between the two, then back at Miroku.

"Can you watch Jiro for a bit while I go see what that jerk off wants?"

The three nodded, and watched as Saiyuri headed to the forest to follow Lord Sesshomaru. When she was out of sight Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "What was that about?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and began changing Jiro's cloth for a clean one. "It is so obvious!"

"What is?" Inuyasha asked, backing away from the dirty mess the baby made.

Miroku slapped a hand on his friends shoulder and sighed, "Inuyasha, some healthy advice; Don't let your mind wander. It's way too small to be outside by itself."

X

Saiyuri wandered along the path that Sesshomaru had taken, wondering what in the world he could want now. She was in no mood to fight at all, she didn't have the energy for it. The path lead up to a meadow, a sea of golden grass swaying in the wind.

She stopped when her bare feet hit the grass and looked on in the distance. The sun was setting, and a tall figure stood silently still on a hill leading to a overhang as they were watching the sun fall below the horizon. She crept up quietly, knowing Sesshomaru knew she was in his presence. She too, quietly gazed at the depleting sun and had to catch her breath.

The season cast an orange and purple haze just above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear with violet splashes of color that welcomed the night.

The sun, like a large grandeur fireball, in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds that were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that she felt she could almost touch it. It seemed to look at them with a dull glare, knowing that it's beauty and the planet's dependence on it for survival made up for it.

The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was given, seemed to whisper "Farewell" to the world as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to leave. It kissed the earth below it, gently waking the moon that was soon to rise, and Saiyuri held her breath as the giant ball fell below the horizon, bringing darkness with its absence.

She would never dream that Sesshomaru would enjoy such beauties as this. She would have scoffed if anyone ever told her Sesshomaru enjoyed watching sun sets.

Silence.

"Sesshomaru? What did you want to see me for?"

Sesshomaru looked at the woman next to him from the corner of his eye. "If I wanted to see you I would have told you to come girl."

She snorted, "Don't be a pensive ass just because I caught you gazing at the sunset like a child." She crossed her hands and turned to head back toward camp.

"This Sesshomaru enjoys the darkness it brings."

She whirled around, her jaw unhinged. "Figures! You cant enjoy it cause of its beauty, you enjoy the _darkness. _As if that doesn't sound creepy!"

_Sounds like she's back to her old, annoying, irritating self._He didn't know if he should be pleased or not. "You will not address me as such." He growled.

Saiyuri rolled her eyes, "I speak the truth."

Sesshomaru leapt on top of her, pushing her back against the tall sea of grass. Pain shot through the back of her head and she saw stars momentarily before brining her arm across his chest and flinging him off of her to the side. She jumped up and circled him angrily. Sesshomaru inwardly laughed at her, in her state she could never outmatch him. He sprang forward and grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, but Saiyuri was flexible enough to dislocate her shoulder, twirling around and kneeing him on the side of his face.

It stunned him for a moment.

_Maybe she isn't as helpless as I thought?_

He wasn't easily swayed by her attack, and kicked her legs in an attempt to bring her down. Despite the pain she didn't fall like he had expected her to and she butterfly kicked him. He caught her foot mid swing and slammed her on the ground, all his weight on top of her.

She should have expected to lose with how she was at the moment. She winced at the pain that would surely turn into bruises by the morning.

Sesshomaru laughed inwardly as he had her pinned between his body and the ground. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that he regretted what position they were in.

Her violet eyes reflectance the moon hanging above them and her hair curled about her face in a mysterious way. He began to realize how soft and warm her flesh was and he found himself frozen to the spot, still holding onto his stoic mask despite himself.

Saiyuri gazed up at Sesshomaru, noticing his silver hair glowing in the moonlight. Unconsciously she brought her hand up to have her fingers trace his magenta stripes on his cheeks.

Sesshomaru noticed that she seemed to be in a trance when her fingers met his cheek, tracing the smooth lines of his markings. He began to purr to his great displeasure. He was treading on dangerous ground and closed his eyes, hoping it was just a dream.

_Who are you trying to fool?_

Saiyuri snapped out of her trance and realized what was happening in that instant, throwing Sesshomaru off in a panic. "I have to go…uh-feed Jiro." She stuttered.

Sesshomaru didn't want to let her leave, knowing very well things would be awkward between them now. But he would never be the one to chase. They were just two days away from a Terrestrial Dragon…two days closer to completing what he promised her.

_Two days closer to never seeing her again…_

_Please review-I plan on getting Kikyo into the plot-I hate her :{ But yes I know its going slow but I planned on this story being long and full of twists _

_Kikyo will be introduced next chapter-causing problems as usual. Naraku (who the hell cares it's the same b s with him all the time-they bring him to the brink of death then he disappears-well I'm going to kill him! DO YOU HEAR ME? Lol so….REVIEW-I know there wasn't much in this one but I wanted a moment between the two of them,,,,,,, anyway I'm off to chapter 21-I plan on taking at least two days with this one. Or I may just quit all together….._

_Yea I think I'll do that x]_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Kikyo

Kikyo walked along a small trail, her soul collectors gliding in the air beside her.

She was the one who was given the task of guarding and purifying the Shikon Jewel but unlucky fates had other plans for her and she died with hatred in her heart.

She had once upon a time fallen in love with Inuyasha and even considered using the Shikon Jewel to turn him from a half-dog demon into a full human; this would cause the Shikon Jewel to vanish, allowing her to live as an ordinary woman by his side.

However, Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha to attack her village, leaving her seriously wounded. Fooled by Naraku, Kikyo believed Inuyasha had betrayed her and used her remaining strength to seal Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree, leaving him in a sleeping state for fifty years.

Shortly before she died, she had ordered her sister Kaede that the Shikon Jewel be burned along with her remains on her funeral pyre.

The Shikon Jewel disappeared and was thought to have been destroyed, but was reborn seven hundred years later in the body of fifteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi, her reincarnation.

After Kagome traveled back through time accidentally through the Bone eaters well, she appeared fifty years after Kikyo's death, and met Inuyasha 'sleeping' against the tree that Kikyo had sealed him to as a final act with her dying breath. Kagome, unknowingly, released Inuyasha from his bound state and they had begun to travel together to gather the shards of the jewel Kagome stupidly shattered.

Soon, an evil demon sorceress named Urasue, had tried to pull her reincarnated soul from Kagome into a clay body made with graveyard soil of Kikyo's bones and ashes.

Kagome was then captured and forced to have her soul shattered upon a spell that Urasue created. Kagome's small part of her soul that was once Kikyo's detached itself and reanimated into the new body Urasue made with Kikyo's memories, personality, and human appearance.

Although Kikyo retained some of her original spiritual powers in this clay body, she remained 'undead,' and must absorb the souls of dead women in order to move…

Her undying hatred for Inuyasha caused her soul to wander, never finding peace. She hated the fact that the past couple of nights when she had sent her soul collectors to call upon him, he never came.

It had been brought up a long time ago, that Naraku had been the one who destroyed her village, but still she wanted Inuyasha to keep his promise to her; to be with her forever. But he wasn't, and this is why she hates him.

The only way they can be together is through death, and her reincarnation was getting in the way. She had loved Inuyasha first! She had died loving him! Now here comes along this child, with her looks, and Inuyasha fall head over heels. Kikyo deserved her happiness. She deserved Inuyasha.

"I will have him no matter what." She said to herself. Her straw sandals hit the ground gracefully, and her long red Hakama (The red pants she wears- :P) flowed behind her. She adjusted the arrows cradled in a weaved basket hanging on her back.

She had been wandering for a few days, trying to catch up with Inuyasha and his group. She had sensed that he was traveling with Sesshomaru, but the question was why?

_Have the two of them teamed up to kill Naraku? _

She laughed to herself, and watched as one of her soul collectors approached her, its white tail whipping through the air to steer itself. Kikyo held out a pale hand to act as a perch for her soul collector, and it wrapped its finger-like tendrils around her small hand and gave a slow soft screech.

Kikyo cocked her brow. They were far North, and from what the Soul collector informed her, there was another woman with them.

She bit her bottom lip.

Apparently, her soul collector had witnessed Sesshomaru swooning with a woman in a meadow not too far away…

X

As awkward as it was, Saiyuri sat next to Sesshomaru during their dinner time, although in silence. She kept stealing glances his way, then turning quickly, blushing. This didn't go unnoticed by Miroku and the others, who were having silent conversations between themselves, wondering what exactly happened between the two.

Saiyuri ate quietly, and fed Jiro before laying him down next to Kilala, who wrapped her two tails around him protectively.

She knew how to get Sesshomaru's attention; fight with him. She would do that. Later.

She sighed, having ate her food, and stood up with Sango, Kagome, Shippou and Rin to head out and take a bath. She didn't understand why she felt empty because Sesshomaru hadn't said anything to her since the incident.

Rin and Shippou giggled and ran around the hot spring chasing each other while stripping off their clothes. Rin then lunged in the air, holding her knees to her chest and diving into the water, sending it flying toward Kagome and Sango.

The two girls, already soaking wet from Rin's attack, each grabbed one of Shippou's arms and tossed him in.

Saiyuri smiled. A month ago she lost her first child, and the love of her life. In two weeks she made new friends, shared her story, and met….

_Sesshomaru._

She snorted and stuck her nose in the air. He had just come waltzing in out of no where, got her in trouble with her father, and now she was stuck with these stupid beads on her wrist. She looked down at the purple beads that glistened under the water. They trapped her power, locking it deep inside her.

She was human. For the most part.

Fujiko wouldn't be able to track her like this. Fujiko was strong and she would never be able to fight him like this. She needed what those dragons had for her; she could sense it.

She lowered her head into the water, listening to the commotion of Rin and Shippou splashing around.

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other after Saiyuri went underwater. Kagome had wanted to tell someone about her dream that she had that Saiyuri had been in, but held it back. Saiyuri needed to live in order for Inuyasha to live…

Saiyuri came up for a breathe and smirked, her mouth full of water. She searched for Rin and Shippou, who were swimming around merrily and she squirted the water in both of their faces. Shippou and Rin looked at each other and smiled.

"WAR!"

The little children began splashing Sango and she sheltered herself behind Kagome. Saiyuri began laughing until all four of them turned their attention to her.

"Oh no you don't!" She shrieked before grabbing her clothes and making a run for it. The little ones ran after her while Sango and Kagome busied themselves getting dressed.

She slowed down so the children could catch her, ending up in the same meadow she had that little moment with Sesshomaru. Her mind occupied, the children tackled her and laid her flat on her back. "Shippou! Hold her arms! I'm going to tickle her!" Saiyuri's eyes widened and she scrunched her nose while Rin explored her armpits with her little fingers.

"Oh god! Rin st-HAHAHAHA STOP! HAHAHA STOP IT RIN!" Saiyuri's face was red with laughter under the mercy of Rin's antics. She rolled over and got the two kids under her and her eyes narrowed. The little kitsune hugged onto Rin and they both screamed.

"That's right! Now it's my turn to get you!" Saiyuri cackled wickedly, unleashing her fingers. The little ones started twisting and turning, having a fit of giggles.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin giggled, getting out of Saiyuri's hold and ran behind the legs of her lord. Saiyuri let Shippou go and looked up from the ground to see cold amber eyes analyzing her.

"Jiro is awake."

Saiyuri stood, not taking her eyes from him and her eyes landed on his markings. Suddenly, she felt a zap of electricity pierce her whole body with adrenaline. Her heart sped up and her face became flushed.

She had absolutely no idea what was happening. She turned her back to Sesshomaru but she knew he could hear the pounding in her chest.

Did he have to look at her in such a way?

Sesshomaru could hear her heart and was pondering on the funny way she was reacting to him.

_Suppose it is because of tonight's earlier event?_

She was the one who touched _his_ cheek. She was probably feeling embarrassed no doubt. He had been the one that tackled her and put them in that position.

While he was arguing with himself on who's fault it was he failed to notice a certain dead Miko walking slowly toward them, her bow in her vice like grip.

Saiyuri looked up to see someone that oddly resembled Kagome, only her hair reached far past her buttocks and was held loosely in a pony tail. She had the same heart shape face and wide eyes, but Kagome's were a much deeper brown. This woman was a lot paler, as if she had no blood flowing through her veins, and she held the same cold demeanor Sesshomaru had.

If Saiyuri didn't know any better, she would think that this was Kagome's older sister.

"Kikyo!" Shippou gasped, rushing behind Sesshomaru. On more then one occasion she had tried to hurt him to get to Kagome.

Sesshomaru pulled Saiyuri behind him when he noticed the dead miko Kikyo walking toward them and he growled. Saiyuri peeked over his shoulder and took note the long, eel-like beings floating around the woman. In their finger-like tendrils, the were holding…

_Souls? _

"Take the children back to camp and let Inuyasha know that Kikyo is here." Sesshomaru ordered.

Saiyuri took one last look at the woman named Kikyo, grabbing the two children by the hands and running for camp.

By the time she reached the camp she was out of breath and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve. He had been trying desperately to calm little Jiro down and eventually passed him off to Kagome.

"Cant you feed him?" He asked Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes. "No Inuyasha, only Saiyuri has that capability." She went to hand him to Saiyuri but she stopped.

"Inuyasha,' She coughed. 'A woman named Kikyo is here, Sesshomaru told me to tell you."

She noticed Inuyasha's eyes widen and Kagome growled, "INUYASHA!"

He whirled on her, "I have nothing to do with her!"

Shippou crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, "Inuyasha you are sucha two timer!"

Saiyuri looked at all of them in confusion. The woman Kikyo was obviously _dead_. Inuyasha was involved with a dead woman? She nearly vomited at the thought. Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff.

"A little necrophilia never killed anyone." He laughed. Sango slapped him in the back of his head.

"…So you are into dead girls?" Saiyuri sputtered between gags.

"NO! It's not like that! I have no idea why she followed me! I swear!"

Saiyuri had thought that Kagome and him were an item. "So who is she exactly?" She asked, retrieving her crying son and putting him against her breast without shame. Kagome looked royally pissed and Saiyuri assumed what Shippou said was true; Inuyasha is a two timer.

"Long story." Inuyasha muttered.

"I'd like to hear."

"Kikyo died fifty years ago after sealing Inuyasha to a tree. They were in love. I am her reincarnation. I am from the future seven hundred years from now. Now Inuyasha is mine and that jealous bitch just needs to _die_ already!" Kagome stomped her foot, her hair flaring up as she let out some of her miko energy.

Saiyuri's sweat dropped. "Oh." She said as if everything that was just told to her made perfect sense. She looked down at the baby at her breast and pulled him away. He bag to cry and Saiyuri kissed him on the forehead. "Jiro, You will be quiet now." Immediately the child silenced. (If only that really happened!)

Inuyasha reached for Kagome but she turned her back to him.

"Kagome…seriously? You are doing this again?"

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, "No…but I'm going with you to see what she wants."

Inuyasha nodded, pulling her onto his back and heading for the meadow.

Saiyuri glanced around the camp. Sango and Miroku stayed behind with the kids so she handed the baby to them. "Here. Practice!" She said before speeding back toward the meadow. Sango blushed and Miroku tugged on his pony tail. "I wonder what she meant?" He laughed nervously.

X

"Why are you here miko?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice holding know empathy for the lost soul. Saiyuri appeared behind him and he stood as a shield in front of Kikyo, but she didn't care. Kikyo didn't come here to play games with Sesshomaru and his lover.

Kikyo stood a few feet away, knowing very well that if she wasn't careful Sesshomaru would attack her. "I have important matters to discuss with your brother." She said coldly.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha yelled, leaping to the ground below with Kagome straddling his back. Kikyo's eye twitched at the sight of Kagome. She wished the girl gone. Inuyasha belonged to her, and not some copy of her.

"Inuyasha…' Kikyo said with a false smile on her lips. ' How I have missed you!" She stepped forward but when she did, he stepped backward. Kagome blocked Kikyo's view of him, standing in front of him, her hands glowing with energy.

Kikyo had been very powerful when she was alive, and Kagome would have stood no chance against her… But the fact was, she was dead, and Kagome had grown more powerful than Kikyo.

Again her eye twitched.

"What do you want!" Kagome growled.

Kikyo let a small chuckle escape her lips. "I want what is mine." She said pointing a pale finger to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed. He had had feelings for her, once upon a time, but that was before he had finally gotten Kagome. He loved her deeply, and Kikyo was dead; she was just a memory refusing to leave.

Saiyuri gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder tightly, watching as the love triangle's tension deepened. "You should not be here girl." He said, void of all emotion.

She sucked her teeth, "I told you already! I will do as I please! Now what is going on with them?" She pointed to the squabbling group.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"It concerns me if that bitch makes a move to hurt Kagome!" She growled.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now I know it is you that looks for trouble girl."

"Kikyo. I don't belong to you! You are lost! I refuse to follow you on a path of destruction."

Kikyo cringed. Why would he treat her so cruelly? "Inuyasha…you betray me? For the second time?"

"Kikyo, you know damn well it was Naraku that killed you!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He felt sad that Kikyo would still blame him for something she knew he had not done. Kagome took his hand in hers; she was shaking. Kagome wanted so much to put her foot through her face.

Kikyo shook her head. "No. That is not the betrayal I speak of. I'm talking about _her_.' She pointed at Kagome with obvious hatred. 'You promised you would always be with _me_, yet you left me alone to go and be with _her._' She spat when referring to Kagome. "And you promised me you would go to hell with me, but you go back on it now, again for that…_THING!_"

"Okay…this shit is deep!" Saiyuri piped from behind Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes. His idiot brother managed to get himself in the worst positions. Who in their right mind would promise to go to _hell_ of all places?

_Idiot._

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha started gently. Kagome shot him a warning look. "Kikyo, I am sorry. But I cant go to hell with you. I have not done anything to deserve my soul to suffer in hell. And I cant be with you… you are _dead._" The word came off with more venom then he had intended, but none the less he said it.

"Sesshomaru? Do you think Inuyasha would mind if I killed the bitch?" Saiyuri said through clenched teeth.

Kikyo looked as if she had just been punched in the gut. Tears filled her eyes and she stepped toward him. "I am dead. But yet I still intended to stay by your side, like I promised."

Inuyasha couldn't look at her. Once again he was hurting her. Kagome stepped forward. "Kikyo. I love Inuyasha. I want to be with him. I wont let you get in the way."

Suddenly a soul collector whipped through the air and whacked Kagome in the face with its tail. She fell backward, trying to stop the blood that was dripping from her forehead. Inuyasha knelt by her side and Saiyuri lunged for the dead woman's throat, but Sesshomaru caught her by her ankle and ripped her back.

"You wont get involved!" He snarled.

"Like hell I wont!" She kicked him in the face and ran for Kikyo, who had her bow and arrow ready. Saiyuri watched as a blue light surrounded the tip of her arrow and Kikyo released it. Saiyuri didn't duck in time and the arrow hit her shoulder, smoking as it burned away her skin.

She let out a piercing scream and Sesshomaru sailed over to her as fast as he could.

In that instant, two things happened that stunned him; one- the bracelet began glowing, surrounding her in a purple light, and two- the arrow disappeared and the blue miko energy that Kikyo had attacked Saiyuri with, was somehow expelled from her body and shot back at Kikyo.

Saiyuri's eyes were glowing with white fire and the blue light shot the Kikyo repeatedly until she fell limp to the floor.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at what was happening.

_She used Kikyo's power against her?_

Sesshomaru gently touched her shoulder, and immediately the beads stopped glowing and her eyes returned to normal. She looked up at him in confusion and back at the Kikyo, who was panting wildly, holding onto her wounds that weren't bleeding since she had no blood to spill.

"I told you not to get involved." He growled, leaning her in against his chest.

Kikyo stood in pain and her soul collectors gathered around her and she disappeared in a ball of light. (In my story she does this so don't flame me)

Saiyuri pushed herself away from Sesshomaru and ran to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Is she alright Inuyasha?" Saiyuri was in a panic and she lifted Kagome's hand away to reveal a nasty gash on her forehead. Kagome smiled at her worry friend and shrugged, "I've had worse!" She tried to reassure her but Saiyuri didn't care.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to her faster." She whispered, lowering her head.

"Don't worry, at least _you _tried to help." Inuyasha said then glaring at his older brother. Sesshomaru snorted and lifted crinkled his nose as if he stepped in something disgusting. "Your love life is no problem of mine, and I intend to keep it that way."

Saiyuri whirled on him and slapped him. He was sure her hit had made his markings fly off his cheek.

She was seething and breathing hard. "You don't deserve to be an Inu Youkai. You have no honor! He is family! What baggage comes with him is your baggage to! So carry it you fucking jerk!" With that she stormed off.

_Note to self; make sure to put her back in her place…_

"I guess that bracelet hasn't completely rendered her powerless huh?" Kagome giggled, being lifted up bridal style by Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched their little display of affection before turning away in disgust. There was no way he would ever be that way with any woman.

_Ever._

_REVIEW or I promise I wont update :[_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dragon's Gift. A test in Faith.

Saiyuri held Jiro tightly to her chest as she followed her comrades. They were finally near a Terrestrial dwelling and it had grown extremely cold. Saiyuri was freezing but she would not use one of Sesshomaru's pelt furs for herself. Instead she made sure that the children were draped comfortably as well as the older humans.

The wind was biting through the yukata angrily and her hair whipped around her face. Her fingers were getting numb and she was tired. There was snow up to her knees and she treaded through without complaint, but made sure that whenever Inuyasha or the others went to check on her she put on a stoic mask.

Sesshomaru kept a close eye on Saiyuri without her realizing it. He knew she was cold, but she was stubborn and insisted that the others needed to be wrapped in double clothing.

The scent of her blood hit his nose and he stopped. The others kept trudging forward with glances behind them.

Saiyuri was too focused looking at the ground to notice that she was about to hit the Demon Lord's back. He turned to face her, looking down from his nose and took Jiro from her grasp.

"Monk. You will take the child."

Miroku stopped and looked over his shoulder at the demon holding the baby.

_Damn they are so far away._

He walked the ten feet slowly and took the sleeping child from Sesshomaru, nodding toward Saiyuri for reassurance before trudging through the snow where Sango was waiting for him.

If Saiyuri could feel her fingers or even move her arms she would have protested, but they were stiff in place, cradling the air. She looked down at her feet and noticed the snow around it had spots of blood. Her skin had peeled away around her ankles and knees and were patched with red and black. She didn't want to look at Sesshomaru, embarrassed.

"Can you walk?" He asked in a monotone.

She tried to move her feet but she could no longer feel them. Reluctantly she shook her head no, still not looking at him. Tears started to swell in her eyes.

_Why do I have to be so useless?_

She glanced at the bracelet with hatred. When she needed protection it saved her, using her own powers and projecting them at the danger. But here she was. Cold. Weak. Tired. Human. She had hoped that maybe the bracelet was defective and attempted to summon her powers, but the bracelet grew tight around her wrist, threatening to take off her hand.

Sesshomaru smelled her tears and her sense of hopelessness. He knelt into the snow and pulled her feet from the ground to look at them. They were starting to turn black with frost bite. It was a wonder how she had been able to still move that whole time.

"I will carry you." He stated, lifting her up to his side with one arm, his enchanted Boa snaking itself around her waist and locking her in place so she hovered above the snow.

"We have to keep heading north…Inuyasha knows…he knows…exactly…where…" Her head lulled to the side as she passed out.

Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious girl in his grasp with worry. Suppose he had let her sulk in the cold too long? He listened carefully for any change in her heartbeat, and when he was sure that it was steady enough he moved forward toward his pack.

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly to his back while Sesshomaru glided over them. He knew exactly where to go. It wasn't that far actually. Just a few minutes.

_There should be a cave right around here. Up on the mountain…._

He squinted his eyes through the blinding snow at the giant mound of earth, searching for any implications of a cave.

_There!_

He jumped forward. "Up there! Let's go! Hurry the hell up!"

He jumped on top of a tree branch and thrusted himself in the air fiercely, Kagome holding onto his neck tightly. Sesshomaru flew above Kilala and Ah Un, who were holding their passengers on their backs. The landed gracefully where Inuyasha stopped.

"It's through there." He pointed into the dark mouth of the cave, icicles looming over the top like teeth.

Sesshomaru shook Saiyuri and she began to stir. She fluttered her eyelids open and found herself gazing into narrowed amber eyes.

"We are here girl." He dropped her flat on her bottom and walked away from her.

_Did he have to be so rude about it?_

Saiyuri rubbed her aching butt and stretched, wiggling her somewhat warm feet. She stepped forward toward the entrance and stopped right before it. She lifted her hand and ran a hand in front of her, a blue barrier appearing where her hand glided over.

"He knows I am here." She said before closing her eyes and passing through the barrier. The others followed quietly.

"Kagome. I'm scared!" Shippou shook in fear as he huddled further into Kilala's back.

"Don't worry Shippou. We are all here." She reassured him, gently patting him on the head.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything."

Saiyuri laughed at him and he furrowed his eyebrows at her. "You aren't going to smell him."

"Shippou can you use your fox fire to light the way?" Sango asked gently.

The little kitsune perked up and puffed out his chest proudly. "Yes I can! Fox Fire!" He held out his palms and a blue flame floated away from him, leading them down the dark cave.

Kagome breathed in awe. The cave was covered in a thin layer of ice that sparkled from the light of the blue flame, it made everything look like water dancing. Sesshomaru held onto his sword, aware of everything around him.

The cave opened up into a cavern, water trickling into a giant spring. Saiyuri stopped in her tracks and sat down. "He will come when he is ready."

Inuyasha cocked a brow at her. "I don't have time for him to get _ready!_" He unsheathed Tesaiga and began banging the giant fanged sword against the cavern wall obnoxiously. "HELLO! ANYBODY HOME?" The walls of the cavern began to shake and a low rumble echoed about it making him stop. Saiyuri rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. You need to show respect for him. He is a Terrestrial Dragon." She got up from where she sat and stepped into the spring, the water glowing with every step she took. When she was completely submerged the water began to whirl around her, lashing at her body as if it were tasting her.

Everyone was uneasy, including Sesshomaru as they watched the water lift the girl's body in the air.

"**So you have come."** A voice came from no particular place.

Inuyasha guarded Kagome behind him, and she peered around him curiously.

Saiyuri was then nestled gently in the water and she smiled from her place. "Yes…I have come to ask for my-"

"**I know why you have come, child. The answer is no."**

Saiyuri raised an eyebrow. "No? And why is that?"

"**You are not ready."**

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "I know I am not ready to rule just yet. But would you kindly show faith in me?" She held her hand out in front of her, staring directly above her as if something lingered there.

Sesshomaru tried to see what she was seeing, but saw nothing. It sounded as if something were breathing. "Show yourself." He demanded, stepping into the spring.

Saiyuri slapped her forehead and groaned. "Damn it! Sesshomaru!" The water around them began to shake violently. Saiyuri held her hands up pleadingly. "No! He is the son of InuTaisho!" The water did not stop and she jumped forward, grabbing onto something invisible.

"Calm the fuck down! I Saiyuri, daughter of Segnuya, demand it!"

The water stopped quaking abruptly and a light shown from where Saiyuri was, revealing a large ice blue dragon, the tip of its tail in Saiyuri's grasp.

The wings were brightly colored; blue with white stripes and darker spots inside the stripes, neatly folded to its body. It stood tall, Its neck arched into an S as he analyzed the people that surrounded him. His piercing blue eyes landed on the one called Sesshomaru and he bared large white fangs that curved into his jaw. He had very slender legs, a tapering tail that was flat at the end, and brilliantly blue colored throat sac. His snout was wide and short and armored spikes pertruded down its spine.

"**Young one. Let go of my tail. I will comply with you and calm down."**

Saiyuri released the dragon's tail and glowered at Sesshomaru. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?"

Sesshomaru growled and went to reprimand her but atail shot out and hit him in his midsection, sending him flying away from them. Sesshomaru landed on his feet and his hand reached for his sword but Saiyuri screamed at him.

Saiyuri groaned. "Please we just came here a long ways. I _need_ whatever gift you plan on giving me.

The dragon looked down at her and grunted, **"What makes you so sure it would be of any use to you?"**

"Because you wouldn't give me something useless." She said simply.

"**You have that much faith in me?"**

Inuyasha shook his head, "Just give her the fucking thing and be off with it!"

"**That hanyou is also the son of InuTaisho? They show such disrespect."**

Saiyuri rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it."

A low rumble escaped the dragons mouth. He side stepped around Saiyuri, and wrapped his tail around her. He scanned her with his ice blue eyes as if he were searching for something.

"**Tell me Saiyuri. Do you have faith?"**

Saiyuri looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"**Do you have faith? Do you believe you will make it through this trying time you are having?"**

She lowered her head. She had no idea if she could do what she needed to do. She had loved Fujiko. Could she kill him? _Would _she even be able to? Did she honestly believe she would make it out of all this…_alive? _She had been driven by the hurt and anger that Fujiko had caused her, that she hadn't really let it all sink in on what she would do.

_Kill Fujiko…then all Inu Youkai will depend on my power…my existence….But there is always the possibility that I wont make it. Father is too weak, his time is coming to an end. No one is strong enough to defeat him…that is why I am here._

"I implore you, please give me what is mine and I will be on my way."

_I need these things that the dragons have, I need to be stronger._

The dragon grunted and brought himself to her eye level. **"Child. I asked you if you had faith."**

Saiyuri looked down at her feet.

"**You go into this with no faith at all? Then why would you bring your friends to their deaths?"**

Saiyuri looked back at all the people who were risking their lives for her cause. Her eyes landed on Miroku, who was holding her adoptive son in his arms. Sango was standing close to him patting Shippou's head. Inuyasha had Kagome behind him protectively. The two were so in love, and it was obvious that the monk and demon slayer had something going.

Inuyasha's life depended on her survival, and so does the life of everyone else. She gazed at little Rin, cuddling with a grumpy Jaken. She had become close to al of them, now their lives were in her hands.

_When had this happen?_

She slowly looked to the far side of the cavern at the stoic Demon Lord. Sesshomaru returned her gaze with cold, unmoved eyes.

She felt her face fluster and she wanted to cry. He didn't care about her. She was a burden to him and if he had a choice he would throw her away. He wasn't her friend.

So why did the thought of him dying because of her hurt so much? He was annoying, overbearing, and repulsively bossy.

She looked away from him and sighed, "I have little faith in myself…"

The dragon flared its wings and shook them. "Then why allow your friends to follow you, when surely you are to die?"

She clasped her hands together and fell to her knees, stunning the dragon. "I am sorry! I do not have faith in myself, I only hope that I can make it through this." She was saying between sobs. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

_She is begging?_

In all his life he never thought someone that was so far above all- would resort to begging. In a way, it humbled him. She would humiliate herself for others.

"Please. I ask of you…I care about these people. I do not know if I will succeed. I do not know if I will live. But I will try…I will try."

The dragon raised his head high and roared fiercely, unhinging his jaw with a snap. He raised a clawed hand and wrapped it around a giant fang. With a hard yank, the tooth released itself from his gums and he placed the bloody thing near her.

"**This is my gift to you. It will increase your powers and with it grows your wisdom." **

Saiyuri wiped away her tears and picked up the sharp tooth. The tooth evaporated into her hands, replaced with a blue orb that floated in her palms. The orb shot forward into her body and the light surrounded her brightly before fading away.

She looked down at the bracelet and for a split second it began to shake violently, before gently vibrating, and then nothing.

She bowed her head, her eyes still wet.

The dragon turned to her comrades, all grouped at the entrance to the cavern. **"Now I must ask all of you. Do you have faith in her?"**

All of them looked at each other in surprise. Rin giggled, "Of course Rin does! Rin loves Lady Saiyuri!" Jaken grunted. Shippou cheered, "Saiyuri is really nice and pretty!"

Sango stepped forward and bowed her head in respect. "Although I have not known Saiyuri that long, I know she is fighting for the greater good. And that is all I need."

Miroku stepped forward, Jiro in his arms and he smiled brightly. "Saiyuri is compassionate. She hates those around her to suffer and would put anyone else before herself. That is all I need." Jiro cooed loudly.

Inuyasha stayed in place and crossed his arms. " Feh."

Kagome fidgeted in her place behind Inuyasha. She couldn't help but think about the dream and how Saiyuri was standing over Inuyasha's dead body. She shuddered at the thought. How could it be that Saiyuri would kill him? After all she was fighting to save his race? Could she say she trusted her? No. Not completely at least.

"I go where she goes." She said in finality. She wasn't lying, because wherever she went, Inuyasha was going too. Only time would tell what would happen, and Kagome had plenty of it. All she would have to do is never let him out of her sight…

_Like that is possible._

Saiyuri covered her mouth with her hand and sighed away a sob. Her friends. _Friends_. They cared. They would risk their lives to save their friends, to save each other, to help her. Someone they had barely known and they were following her as if they had known her their whole lives. Even though there was a possibility they would all meet their end with her…they would be _with _her.

The dragon nodded slightly, humming with content. He regarded the lone Inu Youkai that he whipped with his tail. He had said nothing the whole time he was here. He bore no emotion on his face and the dragon attempted to look into his eyes for any emotion at all.

"**Why do you follow?"** The dragon pointed his tail at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had listened to everyone's claims of loyalty and friendship, but in reality he had just been sucked into this troublesome event. He didn't have a choice in the matter. He was following orders. Usually when an event occurred that didn't concern him or benefit him in any way, he avoided it like the plague. There was no use in squandering on useless things.

But Saiyuri? Would there be any other reason to follow her? No. Not at all. Would he? No. Never.

"I go because she is my obligation." He stated numbly.

Saiyuri knew that was coming. He didn't seek her friendship like the others did. Did she care?

_Yes…_

The dragon stepped toward him and grumbled, **"There are many things in life that we are…obligated by. But there are always reasons for such things, and they may not always be clear to our understanding."**

Sesshomaru scoffed. "There is no need to understand when you do something you don't want to do."

"**You have much to learn if you think you can learn nothing at all."**

Sesshomaru growled, " This Sesshomaru would have gone about his day, if he had not been burdened with her."

Saiyuri winced.

"**Child. Have you ever loved?"**

Sesshomaru quirked a brow and narrowed his amber eyes. Had he ever loved? No. Would he? He thought about it long and hard. Rin passed through his mind. He cared for her, should anything happen to her he would be angry. But love? Did the dragon mean _in _love? His thoughts wandered to Saiyuri and he nearly gagged.

"_I _HAVE NO SUCH NEED FOR IDIOTIC FEELINGS!" He bellowed before making his way out of the entrance to everyone's dismay.

The dragon watched his retreating form and chucked to himself.

_**I guess that is a 'yes'.**_

_Please review._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Blue Butterfly

Saiyuri was feeding Jiro, guarding herself from the wandering eyes of Miroku. They were not as far north as they had been, so it wasn't that cold anymore. She was singing softly to him and brushing back his little brown tuff of hair. His eyes always followed her, and he cooed and whined when she would talk to him. She couldn't help but think that maybe this could have been her with her son Katsuro…

Sesshomaru had stormed out of the cavern two days ago. He walked around with his back straight and regarded everyone as if they should be kissing the ground as he passed. He did not talk to anyone unless it was to order Saiyuri to eat or to 'Silence that crying.' Saiyuri tried to imagine him imagine him with a woman, and she couldn't see it.

What she could picture, though, was Sesshomaru running away in a panic as all the other demoness' chased him down during mating season. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, but it came out as a snort. She glanced quickly to the far side of their camp to see Sesshomaru's narrowed amber eyes glaring at her.

It was the 'How dare you laugh in my presence' look. Saiyuri couldn't help but stare at him, picturing his clothes getting ripped off by heated woman, getting his hair pulled from all sides. He would growl, "Enough of this behavior!"… She could definitely see it. After all he was gorgeous.

_What the fuck?_

Her face turned red and she slapped herself across the face without thinking. Sesshomaru arched a brow at her and muttered, "Imbecile," before turning his gaze away from her.

Saiyuri scowled, to Sesshomaru's amusement her face puffed up like an angry child. "Imbecile? One of these days I'm going to stick my foot up your ass!" She growled, laying baby Jiro down on a fur pelt near Kilala.

Sesshomaru looked down at her feet and back at her eyes. With all the seriousness in the world he said, "Then I should be so gratefully that you were produced with small feet."

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and whispered, "They are at it again…"

"Feh. I think it's funny how he nearly rips his hair out over her."

"Brother. Do not make the mistake to assume that I cannot hear you."

"Don't make the mistake that I actually give a fuck." Inuyasha barked back with a defiant smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two bickering brothers and headed toward Saiyuri. Kagome was still a bit wary about the girl because of her dream, but there had to be a mistake. In her dream Saiyuri was standing over Inuyasha, who was bloody and battered…that didn't necessarily mean that she killed him…right?

Something else that had occurred in her premonition stirred her insides the wrong way. Kagome had killed Saiyuri. Shot her with an arrow.

_Am I the reason there are no Inu Youkai in the future?_

She nearly fainted. Her breathing hitched, her heart stopped, and it felt as if she were frozen to the spot next to Saiyuri. She looked down at the beautiful woman before her, who was singing low to Jiro bundled in a pelt.

_I cant be the reason they are all dead…I cant be…not me… no. The other demons aren't in the future, so what happened to them?_

"Kagome, is there something wrong?"

Her focus snapped back to the girl below her and she shook her head. "No I'm sorry I am just a little tired that's all." She smiled for reassurance, but Saiyuri was no longer paying attention. Instead, she was intently watching Sesshomaru argue away with Inuyasha, a little glint in her eyes as if she were day dreaming.

_Could she make this more obvious? _

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome murmured, motioning for Sango to come over. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye, trying to compose himself after all the stress that had been happening the passed two and a half weeks.

"We are just….' _What are we doing? _'Going to go find food for everyone?" She mentally slapped herself.

_Way to not sound suspicious._

Sesshomaru didn't seem to pay any attention to her and moodily turned his back to her. Kagome took this as a sign to just leave and motioned for the two girls to follow her into the woods.

Kagome's mind was racing. If Saiyuri fell in love-or was already in love with Sesshomaru, this could cause serious problems. She hadn't thought about it before but what if Sesshomaru rejected Saiyuri? Saiyuri could be so broken hearted she would refuse to help her family…

_Maybe that is what I saw? _

Could it be that she had envisioned the after effects of Saiyuri's refusal to help her fellow Inu Youkai? Or was she just paranoid and reading into it too much… ?

_Could Sesshomaru love Saiyuri? Is he even capable of love?_

Kagome was ignoring to two girls chatting away behind her and she headed further into the woods. She had just gotten Inuyasha all to herself, away from Kikyo, she could not lose him because of Saiyuri. Kagome could not rule out certain factors, for she didn't know exactly what had happened to Inuyasha and Saiyuri.

Kagome was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she told everyone what she saw, they could shun Saiyuri and she may not succeed in killing Fujiko alone…Than again if she didn't, what happened in her vision _could _be the result of her _not _saying anything…

_Why does all the crazy shit happen to me?_

Saiyuri was laughing with Sango about how Miroku was peeking in on Sango, afterwards suffering some head trauma from Sango's hiraikotsu. She had noticed the awkwardness between her and Kagome and she was wondering what in the world was going on with her.

Just as if she had read her mind, Kagome spun around wildly to look Saiyuri in the eye, a mix of worry and confusion plastered on her face.

"What is it between you and Sesshomaru?" She asked quaintly.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, surprised that her friend would be so abrasive about the subject, especially if Saiyuri didn't even know herself that she was falling for Sesshomaru. Sango immediately looked for a reaction from Saiyuri. Just because she was against Kagome asking, didn't mean she didn't want to know every little detail.

Saiyuri pondered Kagome's question and her face immediately went red.

"I knew it." Kagome sighed, nodding confirmation to Sango.

"What is it exactly that you 'knew'?" Saiyuri narrowed her eyes at the two girls, realizing the whole hunting thing was a ploy to get her away from the rest of the group.

"You are so falling for him!" Kagome accused with a devilish smile, ignoring Sango's silent protests.

Saiyuri's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I most certainly am! I mean- Not! Am Not!" She crossed her arms and pouted like a child. "I would never love that power seeking mongrel!"

"Oh yeah, I said the same thing about Inuyasha, and I'm madly in love." Kagome scoffed.

"And I love Miroku." Sango smiled.

"Then why do you always beat him when he touches you?" Saiyuri snickered.

"Because that idiot is always trying to get busy, even if it is in front of everyone!" Sango defended.

Saiyuri hoped that they were off the subject of her and Sesshomaru. She had an attraction toward him, but that was as far as she would let it go. She had loved Fujiko, and in some ways, still did. She would never love again. She couldn't.

_Can I love…Do I love…no…but…how could I be falling for him._

"Don't think we are off the topic of you and Sesshomaru!" Kagome pointed a finger at her and Saiyuri's shoulders slumped. Saiyuri needed the girl advice. She needed to talk to someone, to vent, or anything.

"The other night…when Kikyo came…Something happened on the hill." Saiyuri admitted quietly.

Kagome smirked triumphantly but then frowned. Should she sit there and play match maker? Was it even right or safe to do? Sango grinned from ear to ear. "So what exactly 'happened'?" She smiled.

Saiyuri blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "I…um…we were wrestling and-I-damn it…"

"Out with it!" Sango and Kagome shrieked.

"Well he wanted to assert his dominance and well…he wound up on top of me after we fought and I-we-um…"

Kagome clasped her hands together excitedly despite that she was worried what this could all entail.

"Well…I touched his facial markings and-for a moment- I felt something."

"Oh! You guys had a moment?" Kagome grabbed Saiyuri's shoulders, "And?"

Saiyuri's blush deepened. "Well-I…for a second I forgot all my troubles as I looked at him. And he didn't seem so cold anymore."

Sango's jaw unhinged slightly. "Did you guys kiss?" The anticipation nearly killing her.

Saiyuri jumped back and shook her head 'no' furiously and glared at the two in annoyance. "I did not. Not even close!" She lied.

Sango and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't, but you wanted to. You know…"

Kagome paused a moment. If Saiyuri was falling for Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru the same, who was she to stand in the way of their happiness? Saiyuri wouldn't let her people die over a broken heart. Kagome had fought so hard to be with Inuyasha, and Kikyo got in the way many times. She hated how that felt and wouldn't wish that on anyone.

_Saiyuri could love him. He could love her…_

She rested a hand on Saiyuri's shoulder, "I know things are hard right now. I know it was unexpected…But you need to face it. You are falling for that man back there, and if mine and Sango's guess is right, he is falling for you too. Don't let this slip by because one man…messed up big."

Saiyuri looked Kagome straight in the eye. "It's only been a month and a half since Fujiko… There is no possible way I would love Sesshomaru. It is just an infatuation. Probably since I lost the baby…My body just wants me to produce another and my instincts are telling me he would be a great sire. Nothing more." Saiyuri said more so to reassure herself.

With that she walked away from the two and headed off her own way, wanting to be alone to clear her head and the rushing feeling she got when she thought about her and Sesshomaru kissing.

Kagome watched her retreating figure. " Were me and Inu like this?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Let's not go there."

X

_I cant love him, I don't even like him…all that much…Fuck my life! I wonder what his doing? What would it be like to kiss him? To really kiss him?_

She rose her hand to trace her fingers across her lips, trying to imagine it.

"You are not hunting."

"Fucking idiot! Don't sneak up on me jerk!" Saiyuri swung her hand at the silver haired stalker.

Sesshomaru caught her hand in his, hiding his amusement. He felt a sudden boldness with the feel of her small hand in his, the warmth traveling over his body like a heated blanket. He kicked himself mentally for acting like a horny youngling and slapped her hand away from him.

"And I was hunting, I was just foraging for the moment is all." She narrowed her eyes at him and her lips curved with annoyance. "So stop following me! I told you already, you don't control me!"

"Must everything I do remain a challenge for you to defy me? Or are you just naturally disobedient and irritating?"

"You know something? Mr. High and Mighty? Eventually this will all be over with, and this bracelet will be gone."

"What point are you trying to make?"

"I will exact my revenge and make your life a living hell, I may even plague your lands."

Sesshomaru smirked, setting Saiyuri off balance. _That cannot be a good sign._

"Leverage is a fickle bitch." Was all he said.

Saiyuri didn't know if that meant she won or not, and she hated that he was playing coy with her. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means while you sit and ponder on the ways of making my life-as you so well put it-a living hell, your father would never allow it."

Saiyuri sucked in her teeth. "He wont have a say when I take over. He wont be around. In case you haven't notice my father wants to join the stars in Heaven's veil of eternal rest."

Sesshomaru knew that Segnuya was extremely old, and eventually all things must die, but he also knew that she would never defy a final wish from her father. _Let her find this out herself._ He would enjoy the furiousness of her not being able to exact her revenge the way she wanted to. He thought for a moment about how he was toying with her, how he enjoyed to tease her and make her angry, and when they fought it was a reason for their bodies to touch.

"Just leave me be Sesshomaru." She seethed, shoving passed him.

He caught her shoulder and spun her around to face him. He stared directly into her eyes with a mixture of anger and the repressed feeling of longing. He remained silent for a few moments before Saiyuri became impatient.

"Hello? Earth to Sesshomaru? What the hell is the matter with you?"

His hands fell from her shoulders, gently grazing the skin of her arms before they rested at his side. He noticed the small blush that flushed over her face and she quickly avoided his gaze. Why did his eyes, though most of the time so cold, warm her in such a way she could barely breathe?

When there skins touched like that, so lightly like a gentle kiss, She felt as if a jolt of electricity passed between them and her mind flashed back to what Kagome had said.

_No. It's just an infatuation. I am lonely. And hurt._

Sesshomaru examined the girl carefully, nothing could be heard but their hair billowing in the gentle breeze. Had he imagined that jolt just moment before? Igniting his whole body?

Saiyuri slowly lifted her gaze to his. Something needed to be done to diffuse the obvious tension between them. As she thought of something clever and asinine to say, a fluttering little blue figure lingered between them.

_A blue butterfly._

It was a familiarity with her, her mother had told her the beliefs and legends of certain creatures, such as this one, and what each specific color meant. "Love and Passion." She whispered quietly, recalling her mother's words.

Sesshomaru heard what she said and cocked a brow.

The butterfly flittered between them, then slowly landed to caress Sesshomaru's nose. He squinted at it in annoyance and made a gesture to brush it away but was immediately scolded by Saiyuri. She watched in horror as the butterfly hovered over to her and gently landed on her shoulder, opening and closing its wings.

She screeched and jumped back, to Sesshomaru's utter confusion as she watched Saiyuri frantically shoo the creature away. When the thing was a good distance away and Saiyuri was still in a shockingly distasteful display of antics, he shoved her.

"Here I thought you wouldn't be a fool to be afraid of insufferable creatures such as _bugs. _You cease to amaze me with your humiliations." With that he scoffed and walked away from her, ignoring the sound of her heart thumping in her chest and hoarse breathing.

When he was out of sight she grasped her chest and closed her eyes. _It is just a coincidence. Nothing more. It's just a stupid story. A nice one mother would tell. That is all._

She recalled once, a long time ago, before she even knew what love was, her mother telling her the story of the blue butterfly. She said that every creature has a purpose, that they all represent something, including the colors they are.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Saiyuri, everything in this world means something." Ai gently stroked the black locks of her only daughter as they lay under a tree. _

"_Really mother. I am not so much a child anymore that I would believe such stories." Saiyuri scoffed, pulling small blades of grass around her, the blades sparking with different vibrant colors as they were pulled from the source of life from her father's kingdom. Her mother sighed and tugged at her daughters hair playfully. _

"_Well, I will tell you of one I believe in. For good reason." Saiyuri rolled her eyes. "Of course you will mother."_

"_When heaven was new, your father created many women. He bore many children, and he sent them down to earth, some he kept up here. He would always grow tired with the wives he had. You know every woman that remains here, was once his wife?"_

"_Ew! So my maid and my…EW!"_

"_Unfortunately, yes. Your father never found a mate though. I was the daughter of one of his own sons, and he took an interest in me, though I held no likeness for him. He was after all my grandfather along the line-"_

"_Oh my god! I am an inbred?"_

"_Don't look at it as such. We are ALL related in some way."_

"_I know that mother, but still I will have to start calling the male guards; brother-cous-uncles."_

_Her mother chuckled and stroked Saiyuri's hair further, unknotting the ends. "Well your father tried very hard to earn my respect, but I was rebellious, disrespectful, and independent. I appealed to him immensely."_

"_This isn't going to go into sex is it? Cause I rather enjoyed my lunch mother."_

"_Be patient. You are as zealous as I was at your age. Your father annoyed me. He demanded from me. Tried to control me. I would not have any of it. He always had this demeanor that he was the best-which he was-but he never showed emotions and I honestly didn't know he loved me until-"_

"_You did it?" Saiyuri said smartly_

"_Nooo! Our people had somehow made up, was told, or created it all in itself, the legend of the blue butterfly."_

"_Legend would mean that it is not true, but those butterflies are pretty rare and have been seen haven't they?"_

"_Of course. I have seen one. Only once. I was told by an old friend that they represent love and passion. And if one lands on you, it means you are in love."_

"_So one landed on you and you thought you were in love?" Saiyuri said, her voice dripping with doubt._

"_There was more to it than that. At the time your father and I would fight and then be caught up in awkward moments, like the time I actually struck him and we were countering with blows. Now I think its an Inu Youkai way of foreplay. At times I would look at him and I felt this _feeling_ that I would dismiss passively. Eventually he would follow me _everywhere._"_

"_So father became a stalker?"_

"_He had expected for me to bend to his every whim, because he was powerful. But I wouldn't give. I was too proud. I didn't want to be another wife that would never be acknowledged after I was finally bed. So the more I defied him, the more he tried to break me, and eventually without either of us knowing, it became sexually intense."_

"_Not what I want to here mother." _

"_Shut up and listen. I went out for a walk and at first I was alone, then your father appeared, and a small blue butterfly just circled me and then kissed me. I had thought back to all the tales and ideas, but I truly believe in it. When that butterfly touched me I realized I was in love as I looked at your father, something else happened. The butterfly also touched him-"_

"_Meaning he was in love, yeah, yeah." Saiyuri was getting bored fast._

"_Yes, but when it touches someone else right after you, it is supposed to mean that that person his your soul mate. And the butterfly will only appear if that love is true."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Saiyuri's skin started to prickle, and she shuddered. "It is just a story. Just a story. I'm not in love. I am not in love."

X

Naraku quietly hid in the depths of the trees as he watched the whole scene unfold before him. He had seen the reaction of the people before him when their touches met, the awkward silence, and the tension between them. There was no doubt in his mind that Sesshomaru had somehow fallen for this girl, and she him.

"Interesting…"

A wicked smile crept up his twisted mouth, and he began his plot to get Sesshomaru out of his way for good.

Please review, sorry it took so long, I have a 4 month old -his four month birthday is today actually-OH MY GOD IM GUNNA CRY HES GETTING SO BIG! /3 I have a sick obsession with Sesshomaru as you can see.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: I see you in a New light.

Sesshomaru felt sick. Like something wasn't right. Not with him. He felt like he was floating and his mind was rather cloudy, and he was unable to think straight. Every time he pulled his mind away from her something would bring it back. He brushed it off as it being his duty to think about her, that she was under his care. They way she looked at him annoyed him. She would always stare blankly at him until he caught her and then she would turn her head away as if he didn't interest her at all.

_That needs to change._

The wind was billowing through his silver strands as he walked through a forest, on a path to find a meadow. He could smell the flowers and the sweet scented grass. He would have to bring Rin there, she loves flowers.

What bothered him the most was her reactions to him. Sometimes she would smile, other times ignore. But one way or another she was almost always _swinging _at him.

And then putting him in the most awkward situations. Like the other night when he was on the cliff looking into the valleys as the sun began to set, and she just had to come over and fight with him for no reason. Granted he attacked her first, but had she just kept that annoying mouth shut-it was her fault.

And on top if all she always went to his idiot half-brother side whenever the mutt started with him. The way she rushed to Inuyasha side and scolded _him_…

_Is there a possibility? That she is infatuated with that half-breed?_

He felt something build in his chest and squeeze the air out of him. He suddenly became enraged and his eyes flashed red for a split second before turning back into their golden state. His silver hair, once so tame, stuck out unevenly in places and he stopped walking, wondering where in the world this feeling had come from.

He gazed up at the sky and cursed, then sighed, "Segnuya. Is this your way of punishing me?"

X

"Inuyasha! I swear to whatever God-LET ME GO HOME!"

"No."

"I promised my mother I would be back in a week! It's been a week and a half!"

"Still…No."

"Inuyasha….."

"No."

"SIT!"

THUMP!

Inuyasha groaned as he picked his face up from the ground and glared at her. "No."

Kagome stiffened, her blood boiling. She stomped her foot and her miko powers flared, but still it didn't phase him. He wasn't going to give in because he wanted her to stay.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother and his...mate… with pure amusement. His favorite time was when Inuyasha angered the fiery miko and she commanded him to 'sit'. It was the only time that Saiyuri wouldn't but in and Sesshomaru could enjoy his brother's submission. He glanced over at Saiyuri braiding Rin's hair, laughing merrily while Rin cuddled Jiro.

_She is a natural born mother. _He observed, hardly able to believe that underneath that smile and cheerful exterior, that there was a warrior waiting to kill.

"Inuyasha I am going home!"

"Keh. No."

Sesshomaru was getting aggravated, and so was the rest of the group. Sango kept rolling her eyes and Shippou was muttering nonsense to Miroku about… Master- masterbashing? He didn't even want to know, dealing with the perverted monk he was sure the little kitsune was picking up bad habits.

"Where is home? I will take you." Sesshomaru said from his post. Inuyasha whipped his head in his direction in disbelief. "No way. You are not coming."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You forget your place you filthy-"

"Enough! Sesshomaru act your age." Saiyuri scolded.

"Yeah. Roll over and die already."

"Inuyasha SIT!"

THUD!

"Fuck! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, if she says she needs to go home, then she needs to go home. She has her duties there too." Sango argued, attempting to sway Inuyasha.

Saiyuri rolled her eyes. They weren't going to get anywhere like that. It was obvious Inuyasha didn't fear any of them, not even Kagome that much anymore. Probably because she was always yelling at him. He didn't fear Sesshomaru, why should he? Sesshomaru always threatened, it became a custom. She shook her head and stood, making her way toward Inuyasha, arguing with everyone in a circle.

She ripped him by the collar so he was on his knees gazing up at her with surprise written all over his face. Everyone went quiet.

Inuyasha was no idiot. He didn't care if the bracelet on her meant that she couldn't cause real damage. He wasn't like Sesshomaru. Inuyasha knew what this girl could do. He knew what her father could do. He had seen it first hand through Segnuya that night when Segnuya shared his memories. He knew that when that bracelet came off, he still wanted to be on her good side.

Sesshomaru didn't look their way but definitely was keeping an alert ear to hear what was being said.

Saiyuri glared at him with her violet eyes, Her lashes shadowing her cheeks, making her look darker and more ominous. She bared her teeth at him and lowered herself just enough so he could see how serious she was.

"Stop acting like a child."

Sesshomaru cracked a smile.

For a second he thought it was Sesshomaru who had said it because her face held the same stoic façade that his always did. Immediately he nodded, his ears flat against his head.

"We will escort her home. Where she needs to be. Her family misses her." She released his collar and walked away from him back to where Rin was playing with Jiro. Inuyasha dusted himself off and pretended that he wasn't just humiliated in front of his friends.

He looked at Kagome with fury. "Well? Pack your things!"

Kagome smiled happily and attended to her belongings, sending a thank you Saiyuri's way.

Rin looked up at her female idol with adoring eyes. Saiyuri was so pretty and strong and everything Rin wanted to be. She was a _princess._ Rin loved her, and she loved Sesshomaru. She could see they way the two had to work hard to avoid each others gazes, she knew. She could tell Saiyuri liked him and she wanted so much for Saiyuri to stay with them. She was already giggling with the anticipation of getting to play with Sesshomaru's pups.

She let out a little squeak of joy and reprimanded herself when both Saiyuri and Sesshomaru arched their brows to her. "Nothing!" She said quickly. "Jiro…Pooped?"

Saiyuri smiled and lifted her son away from Rin to clean him. When she finished cleaning and feeding him she put him to rest near his second favorite person, unfortunately, Miroku. Miroku had some how become attached to the small infant and Sango and him were engrossed with taking care of him. Had Sango had the capability to feed him, Saiyuri surly knew that Miroku would adopt him.

She sighed, announced that she would go for a walk before they left. She knew Sesshomaru would follow her, ranting about how she didn't ask his permission to leave. That was exactly what she wanted.

X

She walked a ways away, maybe ten minutes, before she hit a meadow. She knelt down to pick up forget-me-nots and hollyhocks, savoring the sweet smells they brought. Her hair was falling over her shoulder and she took it all in her hands to work into twists and one long thick braid. She began weaving in the flowers, vibrant colors of soft blues, bright purples, and dark pinks, whites, and reds.

She was still wearing a undergarment to Sesshomaru's yukata, but she tightened it so it hugged her figure. He allowed her to keep her pants and of course her sias, but she suddenly felt less feminine in her clothes. She loosened the yukata then and pulled her it down to reveal her shoulders.

She missed her dresses and soft bed. She missed being able to look down and actually SEE the universe below her. She missed her powers.

And right now, she missed Sesshomaru.

The sun was setting, and he still wasn't there. She sat on the ground and groaned, then flung herself back to lay in the beds of flowers.

Right when she looked up she could see his face looming over her and she blushed, quickly getting up and brushing herself off.

He said nothing for a moment, his eyes gliding over the flowers in her hair, then landing on her naked shoulder, a crescent scar where he had bitten her. He cringed, remembering how sweet her scent and blood was.

How soft…

How warm…

"You just had to follow me didn't you? I can never get a moments peace around here with you." Saiyuri grumbled, trying to make it sound convincing.

_Hopefully he is as dense as his brother._ She thought quickly, avoiding his eyes.

Sesshomaru felt a prickle go up his spine at the sound of her voice. "You didn't ask for my permission to leave."

"I don't need it."

"Stop being such a child."

Her face puffed up and she stomped her foot angrily, then seeing the bemused look in his eyes she cursed. She truly was acting like a child. "Go away. I was enjoying myself."

Sesshomaru said nothing, watching the blush creep along her face. He noticed a small patch of hair that was loose, not twisted of flowered. He stepped toward her and grabbed the hair, twisting it against her hair.

Saiyuri had been waiting for him to yell at her for telling him what to do, but instead he grabbed her hair and began twisting it. He was…grooming her? Her face flustered and her breathing hitched. She felt like an imbecile, crazed over the slightest touch by _him. _

Sesshomaru heard her breathing faster, her heart skipping. She was probably afraid. She smelled somewhat frightened.

He picked up a white flower that had splashes of red on it and gently placed it in the twist. He stepped away from her and examined it. The flower he chose matched his yukata design and stood out against the contrast of her purple tinted black hair.

"You had missed a spot." He said, no emotion on his face or in his words.

She suddenly felt so small around him. He was taller, a lot bigger than her, and he was this emotionless being that was mysterious and powerful.

"Thank you." She squeaked pathetically.

"Hn."

"…"

"Go back to camp."

Saiyuri got her edge back and narrowed her eyes. "Listen. I appreciate that you are helping me. And you are even looking out for me. It's your job, and…" She stopped, realizing what she was saying. It wasn't _his _fault that she got stuck with him. He didn't have a choice just like she didn't. They were forced upon each other. This whole time she was giving him a hard time, when really she should have been finding common ground.

Her hand reached her shoulder and traced the scar.

_It would have made things a lot easier…_

Sesshomaru had been listening to her words, contemplating whether or not if she were sick enough to confess that she was wrong and he was right. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Sesshomaru…' She looked up at him with soft eyes despite his cold ones. 'I am sorry. But… perhaps you can let me loose and trust me. I should have trusted you."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"Just don't power trip." She mumbled.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said in a mock tone that surprised her. She busted out in laughter and smiled at him.

"I see you in a new light Sesshomaru." She said his name quietly, almost a whisper.

Sesshomaru looked her over and his eyes landed on the bracelet. It blocked her powers. Her father didn't think Sesshomaru would be able to handle her otherwise. Looking at the bracelet, he felt insulted. Segnuya didn't think he was strong enough to handler her-all of her.

He didn't need a handicap.

He pulled her close to him, against his chest, slipping the bracelet off her wrist and quickly backing away.

Before Saiyuri knew it she was pressed up against his chest and he backed off. In that instant she felt like her very core had exploded and she saw nothing but brightness, as if she were flying passed millions of stars. She felt herself lift off the ground, yet she couldn't see it.

Sesshomaru watched her float in the air, brightness surrounding her. His eyes widened with shock. All her power had imploded at once and it was nothing like he had ever dreamed. A shadow of fear did creep up on him, but he would show Segnuya, and everyone else that _he _could handle her.

It was as if she became a star, clouded by swirling colors and mists. Her hair coming undone and flowers flying everywhere.

Saiyuri's vision came back and her feet planted on the ground. Her eyes quickly went to her naked wrist and she gaped at Sesshomaru. "What? ….Why?" She gasped.

Sesshomaru's face didn't change. He could sense her confusion and joy.

"I see a new light in you too." He said.

At first she just stared at him, mouth wide open, and then tears stung her eyes and she leapt on him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

She didn't care if he didn't approve. She didn't care if he didn't hug her back.

"Thank you."

"Hn." Sesshomaru was stiff at her touch and cursed under his breath. He didn't need this display of affection.

"You do know…that now other beings will be able to sense my presence?"

"You are strong. I am here. No one will hurt you." He removed her from his person and turned to leave.

Saiyuri looked down and saw the red and white flower Sesshomaru had picked and immediately picked it up to place in her hair. She smiled happily, following Sesshomaru in his shadow.

Sesshomaru had seen her pick up only _his flower, and he smiled to himself._

_He felt just a little bit happy._

_PLEASE REVIEW and thank you archAngelKagome for you nice comments on my drawings, I love to draw and I even made my own manga once upon a time, I will be posting more for school wars and this soon- thank you all my readers x3 I love you guys x3 and guess what? I'm gunna make them all go into the future in the next two chapters and its gunna be awesome ;) _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 A moment through time

I disclaim ever chapter involving affiliates to INUASHA -gawd! SO it is future time- what happens when they ALL go in? hmm I wonder what happens to Sesshomaru- hmm yea hes dead…JOKING

Sesshomaru was disappointed. Angry even. Saiyuri hadn't acknowledged him the remainder of the day. She avoided his gaze, and hadn't even bothered to comment when he threatened Inuyasha. He would catch her tense up whenever he looked at her, but still she did not return the favor. She would blush an angry red, sending the other two females in a fit of giggles that would quickly dissipate with and glare by Saiyuri.

Everyone had seen that she had been released from her restraints and were shocked, but none the less happy for her that she got the freedom she wanted. The eight pointed star and upturned crescent moon plastered itself once again on her porcelain forehead.

But to Sesshomaru's dismay, so did her mating mark on her neck.

She was mated. He couldn't see it. He couldn't fasten the idea that she was actually with another. He had become protective of her-because she was an assignment, a means to his life-nothing more.

He didn't like it. She was ignoring him.

And after he had taken the bracelet off.

He would punish her for it.

No one ignores him.

No one.

Night was upon them, and they had just reached the fore front of Kaede's village. The whole way there, no one mentioned anything about where Kagome's home was exactly.

"I would like to meet your mother and thank you for the…ramen? And lunch boxes." Saiyuri smiled cheerfully, tickling her adopted son's nose.

Kagome exchanged nervous glances with the rest of her group and it didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Well…I am sure she would appreciate it." Kagome said nervously. Inuyasha and her friends had decided the were wary about having to share some information around the Tai Youkai and were debating whether or not it would be safe.

Kagome hesitated a moment before looking to Inuyasha for reassurance. Sesshomaru _was _on their side. What interest would he have for the future?

_No! You could alter the future Kagome! _She screamed at herself mentally.

They were heading toward the outskirts of the village, the forest creeping upon them again.

"I didn't know you lived so far away from your own village Kagome." Saiyuri said, consciously staying as far away from Sesshomaru as possible.

It happened after he took the bracelet off, after she had put his flower in her hair, and way after she had looked at him feeling her heart jump into her throat with longing. How could she be so blind? So dumb? So naïve? Sesshomaru had went his way to patrol around the camp and she had stopped off by a brook to cool herself off.

_Because I was getting a little too _hot.

Her face began burning again. She couldn't think of him in that way. It was wrong. So _wrong. _When she had knelt down to wash her face she caught a good look at her reflection and who she really was. Her bangs had shifted to reveal her mark on her forehead and the sight tore the temporary longing emotions that she had begun feeling.

_Soon I will go back home and he will go on his way._

Her eyes had fallen to the red mark on her neck. A Dragon rearing in flames. Her mating mark. She had put a hand over in disgust. She was tied to Fujiko for the rest of her life, or his.

_We mate for life… Where is my life though? It has gone with you. You took everything from me Fujiko. _

At the brook, she had realized that she would never be able to pursue what ever feelings she had been developing for Sesshomaru. She was taken, and a mere obligation to him. Could there be a possibility that he considered her a friend? Maybe. Would he admit that? Never.

Without thinking she looked at him hazily, for a moment not realizing that he was meeting her gaze with a cold, annoyed stare. She snapped out of it and her breathing hitched. He looked angry at her and she immediately turned away from him. Sesshomaru took note that he would have to remind her why he should always be acknowledged.

"I think I can go on m way from here, thanks guys." Kagome said nervously.

"I'll walk you the rest of the way, you guys just go wait with Kaede or something." Inuyasha nodded.

Saiyuri and Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "What are you hiding?" They said at the same time, ending in slight growls of annoyance.

"What do you mean by hiding? We are so not hiding anything." Kagome sputtered. She rolled her eyes exasperated, she had never been a good liar.

Saiyuri inched closer, trying to tap into the girl's mind to see what it was. It could be viable information or something horrible. Saiyuri could see what she would call castles, but only they-weren't? She could see shiny boxes move fast along roads, and then a new image clouded all that; Sesshomaru.

Saiyuri snarled unexpectedly, bringing everyone's attention to her. She ignored the awkward glances and whimpers from the children and stepped forward despite Inuyasha's disapproving glare. "Kagome? Where are you from?" She asked quietly, even though she knew demon ears could hear her.

Kagome raised a brow in mock confusion. "Here?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"No…I'm from here? Why on earth would you ask that?" She could feel herself sweating now and Sesshomaru watched on with bemused interest.

"Kagome, I saw things in your mind." Saiyuri said, disregarding Kagome's privacy.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her and her jaw clenched. "I didn't give you permission to travel into my head. Don't do it again." She seethed, but it had little effect on the woman.

"Alright. As long as you tell me. And why does Sesshomaru appear in your thoughts?" Saiyuri said quietly through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden orbs. "I did not give you permission to think about me."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, but Kagome looked more stricken than she had before. She thought about how Sesshomaru despised humans, and what his reaction would be to hear that humans now ruled the world, and that all Youkai-as she knew it-disappeared? What if he made it his quest to destroy all human life?

_Saiyuri wouldn't allow it._

Another thought hit her; it wasn't like they could pass through the well. Only her and Inuyasha could. Really, would Sesshomaru be a threat? That was the hard question. Kagome hesitated, glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha, then dashed for the well on her own, leaving the group in confusion. Saiyuri handed off her son to Rin, who was riding with Jaken on Ah Un, before making a dash after her. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't get in the way because for one, Saiyuri was faster, and two, Kagome just outed herself and Saiyuri already knew.

There was no getting around it. Inuyasha looked at his half brother and sighed, "Let's go."

Sesshomaru, not particularly fond of his brother ordering him around but he nodded his head once before following his brother. "Jaken, take the children to Kaede's village. Find a nurse for the child." With that he left his small pack behind and followed the demon slayer, monk, his brother, and _her._

Rin looked on with sad eyes as her lord and friends disappeared amongst the trees, "Why does Shippou get to go!" She whined.

X

Saiyuri stood in front of Kagome, her arms crossed. They had reached an old well and Kagome had tried to jump in it but Saiyuri pulled her to the ground just in time. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to kill-" She paused for a moment and glanced over at the well in confusion. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, her secret about to come out. Saiyuri peered inside the well with peeked curiosity.

Saiyuri could feel the slightest of something, like a pulling force that was coming from the well. She peered over the edge and narrowed her eyes. The well was empty. There was nothing special about it at a glance, but she knew better.

"This well is enchanted."

Kagome met her gaze with utter horror that confused Saiyuri. Kagome's mind was racing and she was afraid. This could alter her time.

"You are from here. But not here."

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru busted through the trees first, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Inuyasha knew by the look on Kagome's face her secret was out.

"So _when _do you come from?" Saiyuri asked gently.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with doe like eyes and to Inuyasha, who nodded encouragingly. "I-I come from five hundred years from now. In the future." She said quietly and everyone tensed. Sesshomaru didn't think he heard the girl right, but his ears had not deceived him.

"I see…" Saiyuri said quietly, kneeling down to face Kagome. "Kagome, you don't need to worry about altering anything. Everything that happens is meant to happen, there is no changing it. Once it is set in history there is no change. I know you are worried, but Sesshomaru will not hurt anyone."

Sesshomaru arched a brow at Saiyuri. She had acknowledged him by using his name yet she still would not look at him.

Saiyuri knew what Kagome was worried about the fact that there were no demons present in her time, to her knowledge at least. She looked directly into her eyes and smiled. "The well is calling to me. I think I can pass through."

"Wh-what? You can?" Kagome stuttered.

Saiyuri nodded. "I am not bound by time Kagome, I travel between universes regularly and in the Heaven there is no time yet we still measure by it because if not we would lose track of everything. Your well is sacred and for some reason allows Inuyasha to pass through…"

Kagome nodded, trying to understand. Sesshomaru took a step forward, cautiously approaching the well despite the pensive gazes he was receiving.

"What of this future?" He asked in a low voice.

Saiyuri met his gaze with the same cold, emotionless eyes. "Demon's are myths and legend, they either don't exist or their existence is not known. She fears that if you know the truth you will attempt to destroy human life. But I know you wont. No one else is to know of this well Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took all in that she. His eyes more wide than usual. Humans ruled the world? That could not be. Was he going to be some myth? Some legend? All the times that he had strived to be recognized as a powerful demon, would all be forgotten and told as children's tales? No. He had known that humans had been becoming stronger, more populated, but he didn't think that they would overthrow all demons and force them into hiding…Or kill them all. Sesshomaru was a reasonable being. He wouldn't go on a rampage to destroy all human life, it was beneath him. Still he needed proof. He needed to see what the world would be like five hundred years from where he was standing. But he heard Saiyuri say that the well had only let Inuyasha and Kagome pass through, and was just now accepting Saiyuri.

"Saiyuri.' He said her name quietly and strong, sending chills up her spine. ' You will take me through this well. I want to see for myself."

Everyone else gasped in protest but Saiyuri held his gaze and saw passed his mind to see if he had any ill intentions. There were none. "I will see what I can do. But if the well does not except you, then it is not meant to be. I will not force it, because that could alter something…"

Kagome shot her a worried look, "But Saiyuri-"

"Like I said, if he cannot pass than it was not meant to happen."

"Do you think he will be able to go through Inuyasha?" Shippou asked with excitement. "If he can doesn't that mean we can too?"

Inuyasha held his breathe, not answering the little kitsune. If Saiyuri pulled this off…

Saiyuri helped Kagome off the grass and nudged her to jump in. "I will see you on the other side." Kagome nodded slowly and dropped her backpack into well and it engulfed into a strong blue light before disappearing. Kagome followed after and the same light caused her to vanish. Saiyuri motioned for everyone to come closer to her and with ought looking she held her hand out for Sesshomaru to take. He looked from her hand to her face and gently took it with a slight squeeze. Sango and Miroku joined hands with Shippou and Inuyasha who linked his arm with Saiyuri's free one. She leaned forward and concentrated, pinpointing where the well's power was coming from, it was in the center of the ground, a small pink and blue swirl of light.

"Everyone jump at once." She commanded.

She waited a few moments…

She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and she saw the light dim just a bit before brightening. She expanded her aura out and around her friends, keeping in mind that she would not force it. The well's portal broadened and in an instant it pulled her forward.

"Now!"

Everyone fell forward, tumbling into nothingness for a moment before the light engulfed them all. Saiyuri opened her eyes to see that they were passing through a tunnel of swirling mist and colors. She clutched onto Sesshomaru tighter and he immediately brought her close to him for comfort.

Shippou screamed, "I don't wanna die! I never even got a chance to masterba-"

"Shippou! QUIET!" Sango yelled.

The light disappeared and they all found themselves wrapped in darkness, pressed up against cold walls, no room to even wiggle. Everyone was silent for a moment before Miroku cheered and Sango laughed, Inuyasha scowled and Shippou cried.

"Oh my god! You are all here!"

They looked above them to see Kagome's face, stricken with worry and excitement.

"Yeah. But we are all kinda stuck…" Inuyasha muttered.

Saiyuri actually felt kind of comfortable in the well despite the fact that there was no wiggling room. Saiyuri however managed wriggle against something behind her. She heard a soft cough coming from above her and she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down from his nose, no emotion to him. She stopped suddenly and her face flushed before she muttered a thousand apologies to him.

Sesshomaru found himself pressed against the damp walls of the well, and to his disgust, surrounded with humans too near to his person. His attention was quickly drawn to the figure pressed tightly against his chest and Saiyuri began wiggle against him, causing unwanted friction. She looked up at him then after feeling him tense and her eyes widened with embarrassment. She began uttering apologies and nonsense, and a smile tugged at his lips.

She was such a child at times.

"Kagome! Can you help us get out?" Miroku called up from the shaft, using the opportunity to grab at Sango's ass.

"Listen monk! Touch me again and I will be making the hospital your best friend." Sango growled.

Sesshomaru braced himself before grabbing Saiyuri by the waist and hauling her up and out of the well, with her screeching all the way. When they landed next to Kagome, they looked around, noting that they were no longer surrounded by the familiar meadow, but a wooden shed. Kagome looked nervously at them and backed away. Shippou followed Inuyasha out and they helped haul Sango and Miroku out carefully, letting everything sink in.

"Kagome! I cant believe we are actually here!" Sango laughed happily, hugging her friend close to her.

Kagome was sweating now. They all made it through. But what if someone saw them? What if someone found them out? What if the demon lord decided he would rather stay in this time? Fear clung to her, she didn't know what to do or how to handle it. She knew that when Inuyasha first came to her time it had all been new to him and he was wild and rowdy. She could just imagine the confusion and destruction that would end up playing itself because of their time traveling.

Saiyuri sighed, "Kagome. Don't worry."

Shippou launched himself at his mother and gripped her tightly, the new surroundings and smells overwhelming him. "Kagome! It doesn't smell as nice here."

Kagome frowned, "That's because over the years, something called pollution has taken over. It is the build up of smoke and other things man made-"

"Figures. Humans gain control of the world only to destroy it." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Stop that." She said angrily.

Saiyuri stepped between them, for Sesshomaru was looking ominously impatient. Inuyasha growled and laid a hand on his sword, ready. "Stop with all that prejudice. Don't you see? It's that kind of attitude that has separated demon and human."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "No. It's the fact that humans are such mundane creatures that they don't fall in the same category as demons."

"Keh. Shows what you know." Inuyasha retorted.

His head snapped in that direction and he growled.

"Sesshomaru. Do you bleed?" Saiyuri glowered, her eyes hidden by her bangs. He would have laughed at her question if he had it in him to do so. If it wouldn't throw off his dark demeanor and give the other reasons not to fear him.

"I do not bleed as easily as humans."

"But you still bleed. You hurt. You were born. You will die. Just like any other creature walking this earth. That sounds pretty mundane to me." She said darkly.

A low rumble emanated from his throat. She had a the nerve to ignore him, the nerve to dare speak to him like this, and the audacity to call him mundane. " I am anything but." He said dryly.

Sango and Miroku could feel the tension and backed away slowly. This was not how their first visit to the future was supposed to go. At all. Miroku could see their auras, and both Saiyuri's and Sesshomaru's matched with the same stubbornness. He watched on with interest as the two's auras clashed together, testing each other, before seeming to be dancing against each other.

"Sesshomaru. The only thing that makes you less mundane is the sword you carry at your side, and the magic you hide behind. Had humans had been as weak as you so assume, then why are they in power and not you?" She snapped angrily, heading for the exit.

She slid the wooden door open and stepped out into the new world and had lost her breathe.

Sesshomaru would have choked if it wasn't beneath him. She had insulted him, assaulted his pride, and then left like nothing happened. He could feel a vein begin to permanently pop out on his forehead and throb angrily. He couldn't shake her words though. Humans ruled? Demons fell in the cracks, struggling to survive and humans came into power. What was this world he stepped into?

"Oi? You coming?" Inuyasha asked abrasively.

He snapped back then, trying to hold his composure as he stepped out into the light of the sunny day in a new time. Where fields of grass and flowers were suppose to be were roads, and where trees had been were now houses. Shippou was in awe as well as the other new comers. They had imagined it, but not like this. Tall buildings seemed to touch the sky in the distance. Something Kagome called an airplane flew over their heads and Sesshomaru immediately went to his sword.

What got him was the smell. It didn't smell fresh or clean like it had. And it was overfilled with the scent of humans, not demons.

"What of my lands?" He said in a whisper barely audible that actually made Saiyuri had pangs of guilt. She looked to Kagome for an answer and the girl was afraid to answer.

"Well, they are reserved for wild life. They are owned by someone else…"

His stomach sank. But he said nothing and treaded to the shrine's staircase leading down to the streets below. He stopped at the top step and examined what was in front of him. A passerby looked up at him at the top of the staircase and gasped, taking out their camera and flashing a picture. It stunned him for a moment before he launched himself down and ripped the camera from the person's hands.

Kagome nearly fainted. Sesshomaru was going to kill this guy.

Saiyuri had to do a double take before she too, launched herself over the stairs and grabbed Sesshomaru by the waist and pulling him away with an oomph. He hadn't been expecting it and looked behind him to see Saiyuri pulling him off to the side and away from the scared human, giving him the opportunity to run off.

"Way to attract attention." Kagome said angrily.

Sesshomaru held up the piece of equipment. "He attacked me first. He tried to hit me with the light that came from here." He pointed near the lens with the slightest air of cockiness.

"Idiot." His half brother laughed.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

THUD!

"Damn it! Kagome!"

"You were no better when you first came here, don't treat your brother badly!"

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled. Inuyasha's mate was sticking up for him and it angered the hanyou, which pleased him more.

"Sesshomaru this is called a camera. It takes pictures. See." She took the camera from him and held it to her face, pressed a button, and again the flash assaulted him. He let out an angry growl but stop when he heard her giggle. "Relax. It's just a way to capture a moment in time. Like a drawing. It's harmless."

As if he didn't take her word for it, He sniffed it before he leaned back, satisfied. Saiyuri gave it a quick sniff before doing the same.

The others had been exposed to things like cameras a long time ago and the used the little knowledge they had about the future to their advantage. Some things, like the cars that passed by, intrigued them immensely. Even Sesshomaru had stopped to watch the contraption glide along the road.

"Kagome! You're home!" A small boyish voice screamed happily. A boy with brown, wavy hair came rushing out of the nearby house and ran to her. Kagome opened her arms to greet her brother.

"Souta!"

Souta looked around at everyone curiously and his eyes landed on Sango. His face bgan to brighten with a red tinge. "Oh my god. Tell me that's my birthday present." He whined.

Sango's face flushed and Miroku laughed. "Sorry she's taken."

"Souta, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Saiyuri, and… Sesshomaru." Kagome hesitated for a moment when the Tai Youkai narrowed his golden eyes at her.

Souta nearly shit himself. "Are you CRAZY? Didn't he try to kill you and Inuyasha like a hundred times?" He backed away when Sesshomaru turned his attention to him and snorted.

"Uh… Well, yeah. But we are on the same team right now. Right Sesshomaru?" She asked nervously. Inuyasha growled to himself. He hated the idea that they were partners, even if it was for a short while. When Sesshomaru didn't answer the girl everyone's sweat dropped and the looked to Saiyuri with silent pleas.

She nudged him then. When he didn't look at her she leaned into him and whispered, " Just reassure them please. They are frightened."

"As they should be." He said wryly. Still he would not reassure them of anything.

"Well, anyway. I guess I'll give you a tour of my house. Don't mind my grandfather, he's an odd one." Kagome laughed.

Shippou rushed ahead of them and ran into the house first. Kagome escorted the rest of them quickly through the halls and into the kitchen, where her mother of course was cleaning. Sesshomaru eyed the domain. The girl had luxuries that even he didn't have. And he had everything. The woman turned from her place and met his gaze. He immediately saw that Kagome and her shared the same soft face.

The woman was silent, though the demons in the house knew she was a ball of mixed emotions, all struggling with each other. The strongest was relief. Sesshomaru wondered why she didn't seem afraid of the new people in her home.

"Welcome back, my daughter." Miyu smiled gently and hugged her daughter close to her.

"I am sorry Mama. I would have been home sooner but I couldn't get here in -"

"DEMON!"

Kagome shrank in size. "Ah, shit. Gramps."

An old man appeared in the doorway holding poorly made sutras. He aimed at Sesshomaru and Saiyuri and through them. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch and he looked down at the little old man with little interest. The old man shrank back and ran behind his granddaughter. "Demon, be gone." He stammered.

Inuyasha laughed at his brother's offended face. Sutras clung to his nose. Saiyuri gently removed them and smiled at him, calming him down.

"Do you have to assault my friends you old man?" Kagome groaned.

"Gramps, don't you have need to go change your DEPENDS?" Souta sneered.

"Why you little runt!" Grandpa seemed to forget all about the demons in his home and chased the boy out of the kitchen and into the living room, loud banging and muttered curses could be heard. Miyu looked on fondly at everyone.

"Welcome. I am Miyu, Kagome's mother. You can call me Mama if you want." She smiled gently and Shippou peered at her from around Kagome's back, getting a good look at his grandmother for the first time. Miyu saw the little child that was hiding behind her daughter and knelt down with twinkling eyes.

"And you must be Shippou. Kagome said you had striking green eyes. You are just the cutest little thing." She Held out her hand and Shippou sniffed it curiously.

"You smell nice." He concluded.

"Why thank you. Help yourself to that whole box of cookies on the counter."

"Mama! You will spoil his appetite."

"A young boy needs to be spoiled every now and again." Miyu laughed cheerfully. "Inuyasha, thank you for taking care of my baby."

Inuyasha blushed and turned away from her. "It wasn't anything really. Same shit different day."

Miyu turned her attention to the other four new people she hadn't met. She held out her hand for Miroku to take and he took it eagerly, bringing it to his lips, but before he could utter his famous line she already answered him. "Don't ask me. I will hurt you." The monk smiled anyway.

"My name is Miroku. It is a pleasure to meet Kagome's mother. She is striking just like you."

"Thank you.' She held out her hand for Sango. "You are Sango. Kagome said you were beautiful. She has pictures of you in her bedroom."

"Kagome is a very dear friend of mine." She answered.

Miyu nodded her head and looked up at Sesshomaru. She narrowed her eyes and he felt her fury. "You tried to kill my daughter." She said simply.

He looked down at her, unmoving. "Hn."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, " You are friends now?"

"No." He answered with disgust.

"Don't mind him. He's not so bad." Saiyuri said.

"I don't think I know of you."

"I am Saiyuri. I recently met your daughter, we are friends… I think."

Miyu looked from Saiyuri to Sesshomaru, "Is he yours?"

Saiyuri faltered for a moment and blushed before practically shouting, "No! We aren't together! Not like that! He just has an obligation to me that is all. Once it's finished we wont ever see each other again."

Sesshomaru's face warped for a second. What she said had hurt him. Over the past few weeks had had become accustomed to her and her nagging. He was starting to forget what it had been like prior to her.

_You were alone._

"Oh well. I'm sorry for saying it. I'm assuming Kagome told you about the festival tonight?"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "No! I forgot all about it! I mean-their visit was so unexpected-"

" It's a festival dedicated to demons."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"So we can go?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"Feh. Why not?"

"Well, you kids can take this opportunity to relax and enjoy it." Miyu said.

"I have extra kimonos from previous festivals, come on Saiyuri, Sango. We have about an hour before it starts." Kagome motioned for them to follow her to her bedroom, leaving the men awkwardly with Miyu.

Once she was sure they had gone, she whirled on Inuyasha, "SO Inuyasha. Have you had sex with my daughter?"

Shippou's eyes bulged out of his head and he started attacking Inuyasha's ankles. "You bastard! That's my mother!"

He nearly choked on his own saliva. "Wha-What the fuck?"

She put her hand on her hips. "Don't play coy with me young man. Last time you were here you and Kagome were in that room of hers and don't think I couldn't hear." She said dangerously, latching onto his ears with her hands and pulling. "When did you deflower my daughter?"

Shippou wailed.

"I didn't have sex with her yet! I mean-OUCH! FUCK, WOMAN!"

Sesshomaru didn't need to hear this, so he headed for the direction Saiyuri's scent had gone and followed it upstairs. It lead him to a closed white door, instead of it being sliding door, it was a wooden one with a handle, so he latched on and turned. It creaked open slowly and the three women were busy talking and blushing.

Kagome had pulled out a long, red and white flowered Kimono, and it immediately reminded Saiyuri of Sesshomaru. "That one." She said pointedly. Kagome handed it to her and ran her fingers across the fabric. The flowers were lightly jeweled and twinkled in the light, and it was pretty heavy. It had large trimmings and detailed lacing with a red detachable back tie and white sash. She quickly undressed and fastened the belt around her waist tightly and left her shoulders bare, the sleeves hiding her hands and flowing with every movement. She stepped in front of Kagome's full length mirror and smiled.

Sango was dressed in a similar pink Kimono and Kagome had made her put her hair down and curled it with something called a curling iron, having the girls once straight hair now falling in ringlets down her back. Saiyuri had let Kagome play with her hair that already had natural waves and she had kept muttering things under her breathe.

"Just for the finishing touches." Kagome said, going to the ground and pulling a rather large box from under her bed.

Kagome lifted the box lid to reveal all sorts of things that sparkled and were in little containers. There were brushes, combs, small flowers that didn't smell.

"This is where I keep jewelry and makeup." She explained, lifting up a small hair comb that had only three teeth and twisted into vines of silvery flowers and she picked up a pair of small earrings. She fastened it to the side of Sango's head and put the earrings as a final touch and stepped back to admire her work. "Your turn Saiyuri." She held up larger comb, with three sparkling red flowers on them and twisted it into her hair. She handed Saiyuri a pair of studs to put in and held up a tube of red lipstick and an eye makeup palate.

Saiyuri looked at the determined look on her face and laughed. Kagome glided the tube along her lips and then took out a bunch of little sticks with bushy brush tips and dipped them into a red and black powder. Quickly, she stroked the powder along the lid to try and create a smoky effect, lifting the liner into a wing to enhance her violet eyes.

Sango clapped her hands excitedly when Kagome was finished.

Saiyuri heard the door open behind them and turned to see a very stunned Sesshomaru, his eyes dark with something she had never seen before. She blushed and hid behind her large sleeve, but felt his arm pull it down. He stared at her quietly for a few moments.

She was beautiful. He knew that. But seeing her like this, in _his _colors, as if she were his, stirred up something primal in him. He wanted her. She was always around, and when she wasn't he went crazy. He missed her. Her eyelashes fluttered before her eyes closed and he sniffed. She smelled amazing.

His hand reached out to her face, forgetting that there were two other occupants in the room with him, watching intently and holding their breathes, hoping not to break the spell.

She caught herself at the same time he did and she sputtered, "I need some air." She opened Kagome's window and jumped onto her roof, gasping for air.

_He doesn't want you. Stop it. You aren't here to love. Once this is over, it will all be gone. _

But right now, they were in the future, where nothing could get to them that wanted to kill them.

Right now it could happen. Just once.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered dizzily.

He straightened himself, not remembering when she alluded him. His face never changed, though, not even when he noticed the two blushing females in the room with him. He turned to leave when he heard her whisper his name, so softly, form the roof. He stopped for just a moment before heading downstairs to go out the front door.

Kagome and Sango began to breathe again. "Did you see that? That was a moment!"

"Kagome, do you really think it's possible he could like her?"

"Not like. Love."

Saiyuri looked up at the darkened sky, listening to the rustle and bustle in the city. There were no stars in this time.

She couldn't see her Heaven.

She felt his presence behind her and stiffened. "Did you need air too."

"Hn."

He sat down gracefully beside her and looked up at the sky. They were silent for a while before she turned to him. "What are we doing?"

He peered at her from the corner of his eye. "Sitting."

"Sesshomaru… I cant stay with you."

He closed his eyes, acting as if what she had just said didn't tear at him.

"Nonsense. I am supposed to help you."

_You need to stay._

"You aren't bound to me."

_I cant handle it._

"It's about honor."

_You've been around too long and I cannot let go._

"I can handle this."

_I'll leave forever. _

"No."

_I need you but I wont admit it._

"Sesshomaru-"

"Why are you so eager to go?" He said coldly.

_Why do you want to leave me?_

"I- I am not…"

_It will destroy me when it's over._

"So stay. And don't be so naïve."

_I would miss you…_

She sighed in frustration and he snorted in amusement. "Is something funny?"

"No."

"So don't laugh."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said in his mock voice that always surprised her. Her face again flushed and her heart skipped a beat. The corner of his lip tilted upward slightly and his eyes were closed. She could see the paleness of his face even in the darkness and she reached her hand out to touch the stripes along his cheek.

When her hand met the smooth lines his eyes snapped open, but she didn't move her hand. He looked at her than and smelled the salty tears before he saw them.

She was crying.

"Why do you cry?" He asked with little emotion to his voice. Her hand rested on his cheek and slowly she leaned into him and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't think I can." She sobbed, clutching to him for dear life.

She felt right against him, and it felt right to hold her, yet he was having difficulties bringing himself to do it. He had never been good at comforting. When Rin had a nightmare he would tell her to sleep with him and he would wrap his boa around her while she slept. He never hugged Rin affectionately, at least to her knowledge. When he carried her to safety on the occasions that he did, he took the moments to silently hold her. A child that he was taking care of. That he'd risk his own life for.

He wasn't heartless, just hard shelled. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent before nuzzling into her soft hair. He began to tut and click soothingly, the dog demon way for affection, though he never had another to do it to.

She sobbed for a few minutes before shuddering away the last wisps of unhappiness and resting quietly against him.

"You need to have more faith in yourself." He said, rubbing her back carefully.

She laughed softly and lifted her reddened face, not realizing just exactly how close their faces would be.

Her cheek brushed against his and she pulled back slightly to see his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not taking her eyes from him.

He said nothing and brought his hand to her face and brushed his thumb against her forehead and across her mark. She closed her eyes. He brushed back her hair to reveal her neck and gently rubbed her mating mark to Fujiko, as if it would rub off. His fingers trailed to the scar he had left with his teeth and had she had her eyes open she would have saw him wince.

Gently, he brought his lips to it and kissed, before resting his head on her shoulder. "I… Am… Sorry."

And he truly was.

And that's when she lifted his chin and didn't care if he got angry. She pressed her lips against his and held the sides of his face with her hands.

Sesshomaru hadn't expected it. He hoped for it. He had wanted it. He had wanted to initiate it, but her mating mark stopped him.

_She belongs to someone else._

He had been with many women when he wanted to be, but he never let them kiss him on the mouth, not deeming the power hunting whores worth that kind of intimacy. No one kissed him on his mouth.

But when her lips met his he lost all though of her belonging to someone else, and she was more than worthy. In that moment, even if it was only this one time, she was his, and only his. He could taste the salt of her tears on her lips and affectionately licked them away. She shuddered against him and sniffled. He brought his and to the back of her head and as unsure he was that it was okay, he still pulled her harder against him, realizing that at any moment it could all be spoiled. Her lips moved against his in unison, uncertain and worried unlike his eager, and greedy way.

Saiyuri felt a thousand things at once and it confused her. This would all disappear. She would kill Fujiko, go home, and take her place there. Sesshomaru would stay on earth. Where he was meant to be, she couldn't ask him to leave Rin or Jaken or his lands behind.

And she would never do that.

_In this moment of time we are together._

Her tongue grazed his and it sent shock between both of them and they parted for a second and gazed into each others eyes.

He knew then he wanted her. She knew the same. He attacked her mouth once again and this time she was more certain and demanding of him, she fought for dominance but found herself quickly losing-miserably. He sucked on her bottom lip and bit down, drawing blood and making her shake with delight and fear.

She was opening something primitive in him and he felt the beast inside him stir, a snarl escaping his lips. He needed her. She had to be his. She was powerful and never backed down. She was a natural mother. She was beautiful. She was in his arms moving feverishly against him, clawing at him.

"Saiyuri." He breathed against her mouth and she moaned.

He'd kill for her. He needed her.

She bit his neck. He groaned angrily.

This was his mate.

His.

He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her essence.

He had to kill Fujiko, for her.

For them.

If he didn't, they could never be together.

"We can never be together." She said sadly, bringing him back to reality for a moment. He wanted to order her around. To tell her to stop being so defiant. To even deny what had just transpired, because it wasn't like him. She was wounding him. But still, he understood. Once her duty was done she had to leave, and he needed to stay.

She was in his arms. And yet they were worlds apart.

"Sesshomaru…"

He closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure, feeling a gentle brush of her lips against his.

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

His eyes snapped open and he saw her there, staring back at him with true sorrow. Knowing that he couldn't say it back because if he did it would just hurt her more when she had to leave.

Saiyuri was waiting-waiting for him to say it back, but he wouldn't. Instead he sighed and pulled her away from him.

"I know." He said coolly, before standing up and jumping off the roof, away from her.

And in that moment of time, they had each other. In that same moment, she had found herself alone, and more crushed than ever.

From a distance he heard her sob again, but he walked back into the house and sat down in the kitchen alone.

_I love you too._

_Please fucking review, I have never written a fifteen pager before and I hope you guys like what I did here. I finally gave you some smooching and they both came to terms with their feelings about one another, but will they ever be together? Find out what happens in the festival. _

_X33333 please review, ive been up two days now trying to finish this. THANK YOU MY READERS3 so many hits but no comments? A lot of people have this on favs too- and yes ugh for those of you reading school wars thank you too! I will post ch 8 to that asap. _

_;) _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: What you left behind.

LEMON WARNING (my first hehe)

Saiyuri felt hopeless.

Lost.

Shattered.

She had kissed him and he had kissed her back, yet when it was over she admitted she loved him, knowing very well he wouldn't say it back.

It's the fact that she wasn't sure why he didn't that made her sad. Was it because he didn't love her? Was it because he couldn't love her? Or was it because in the end she was just a project that was soon to be finished?

When he left her on the roof, she couldn't breathe. She clutched her kimono for dear life, feeling bad that Kagome went through all the trouble to make her up only for Saiyuri to slowly demolish it.

She crept inside after about ten minutes of crying and acted ass if nothing happened. Sango was twirling around in her decorations, leaving Miroku's jaw unhinged. "You look amazing! I cannot wait to explore this world! When are we leaving?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome glanced at Saiyuri and even though Saiyuri was hiding it well, her aura read that she was in despair. _Awe damn… she talked to Sesshomaru._

"We're going to leave in about ten minutes.' She answered quickly. 'Saiyuri I forgot to give you something." She grabbed her hand and lead her outside, then stopped when she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the shrine steps.

Saiyuri saw him to and shuddered, quickly whirling in the other direction, accidentally knocking Kagome on her bottom with a loud THUMP.

Sesshomaru turned to them then and momentarily lingered on Saiyuri before turning back to his scenery.

Kagome realized that she was being dragged frantically back to the other side of her house and lifted her feet up to run. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring you over there. I didn't know he was there!' She rambled.

Saiyuri stopped and smiled. "Oh. So you know huh?"

"I-well… I figured because I sensed it."

"Well. I told him how I felt…" She wiped away a stray tear and Kagome hugged her tightly, noticing that Saiyuri was much taller and her head rested awkwardly on her breasts.

"We kissed…I know there is something there but he knows we cant make anything of it. It was a mistake. I'm- I'm going to have to go back home and lead…we can't stay together. I would be gone too much and it would just hurt too much…" She let the tears she tried to suppress out and Kagome patted her back soothingly.

"Why did I have to fall in love again?" She whimpered.

Kagome wiped at her face and chuckled. "It sucks I know…But maybe you could have some fun with this?"

Saiyuri rose a brow. "What?"

"I know Sesshomaru, and he is possessive. Tonight, go out and have fun. You are soooo beautiful, a lot of men will be all over you."

Saiyuri smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru coming to her rescue, holding her tightly against his chest and growling at every man that came close to her. "You're right…I am…and I will!" She was determined now. She was in the future after all, and should make the most of it.

"Come on, come inside. My mother will give you some Sake to loosen everyone up." Kagome dragged her friend in the back door and met Inuyasha's eyes. He blushed and looked away quickly and she noticed her mother already pouring Sake and Gin into everyone's cups. "Mom! You did it without me?"

Miyu felt a little tipsy and giggled, handing Kagome a cup. "Everyone was getting really-hiccup-antsy! Come on I want to leave and see the fire works!" Kagome took the cup from her mother's hand and downed it, glancing at Souta who was pouting in a corner.

"Mom! Kagome's not even at the drinking age!" Souta whined, "Let me have some!"

"No." Miyu said sternly, "And Kagome is an-hiccup- adult. Get ready, we're leaving now."

Shippou was playing on the floor, rolling around in Souta's old celebratory robes that Miyu had dressed him in. "I look so cool!" He followed his grandmother out of the room and could be heard singing down the hall.

Kagome waited for her mother to go before taking the bottle off the counter and handing it to her brother, "Here! Hurry! Take a few swigs, but I swear to god-' She looked at Saiyuri, 'Goddess? If you rat me out you are a dead boy!"

Souta nodded, grabbing the bottle from her and chugged before making a face and coughing. "Damn this is so gross!"

Kagome laughed and felt arms go around her waist. Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on her neck before whispering in her ear, "You look so beautiful tonight." His breathe smelled strongly of alcohol.

Saiyuri felt really awkward, smelling their arousal and grabbed Souta to walk out the front door with the rest of them.

Sango glanced at the two who appeared by her side. "Hey! Where's Kagome and Inuyasha."

Saiyuri smiled and Sango blushed, looking back at the house.

Sesshomaru followed behind Saiyuri quietly, not wanting to make it noticeable that he was staying close to her. He broke her heart, but it was for good measure. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her again, catching himself.

They hit the crowded streets and he couldn't help but be in awe. Everyone gasped and cooed at the lights that flashed, everyone in costumes and parading down the long street. Balloons flew everywhere and children wearing masks ran around through the crowd playing with streamers.

What really caught his attention was the portrayal of demons; some people wore all red and horns. Some were dragons and giant bugs. He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness. Floats glided along the pavement and lights cracked into the sky. He was amazed.

"Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" Everyone gasped. Souta stumbled and swayed a little.

"Look at the fireworks! Holy shit!" Souta laughed, pointing at the different colors in the sky. Lanterns floated and spun in the air as if they were dancing street performers riled up the crowd, woman danced seductively.

Saiyuri saw the woman and ran to them, joining in as their hips swayed and shook. She motioned Sango and Miyu, who gave up and joined in as well, causing men in the crowd to scream and cheer. Sesshomaru watched with gritted teeth at the display. One man even came up and grabbed Saiyuri's hips but she didn't bother to push him away. She grinded against him and twirled around them man, and Sesshomaru found that he couldn't look away.

That should be his body that she was pressed against.

Saiyuri knew what she was doing as she dipped low and rubbed her bottom against the mans groin, she could hear the rumbling in Sesshomaru's throat and ignore him. She faced the man she was with. He was really handsome with his long blond hair and gentle green eyes. Swiftly she kissed him on the mouth and he welcomed it, gently caressing her face.

Sesshomaru saw red. Saiyuri was his. This was a disgrace. He turned to leave and rushed away from the scene, he couldn't kill the man here, he would wait it out.

He left the group and strutted along the streets, not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into something hard and fluffy at the same time. He looked up to see a giant float and his eyes widened with shock.

The giant dog towered over him, white fur bristling in the wind. His tattoos and markings that adorned his face were the same as his. Fake red eyes met golden ones and he stepped back in dismay.

"Dad! We were looking everywhere for you! Mom is going to have a fit!" He felt someone tug on his sleeve and turned to see a teenage boy with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. His ears were lined with silver hoops as well as his brow and lip and the boy wore all black.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Sesshomaru slapped the boy's hand away and backed up.

He felt something hug his legs and looked down to see a little girl hugging him tightly. She looked up at him with violet eyes and smiled, brushing back her…silver hair. Sesshomaru's heart stopped and he looked back at the confused boy and sniffed. It couldn't be…

"Dada!" Squealed the little girl at his leg.

"Father! What are you doing? You should be on the float!" Came another voice and he whirled around to see a female girl with long silver hair and golden eyes glaring at him with the same stoic face he usually kept.

"Shuri, get off of father's leg like that." The girl said sternly.

"No! Bad Zensiaya !" The little girl scowled from his leg.

"I told you already, it's Setsuna! Get it right." Setsuna growled. "Kaname, I told you to get the twins cleaned up!" she turned to the boy with piercings.

The boy named Kaname looked a bit peeved. "Dad told Maori to do it!"

Out from under the float appeared a girl short girl with purple tinted hair and wide, magenta eyes. "What the hell! I'm fixing the motor in this thing! Dad!" She turned to Sesshomaru with her arms crossed and pouted.

"Where is Yuuki?" Kaname looked around but failed to see the girl named Yuuki. "Damn it where'd you go kid?"

Another little girl appeared and she latched onto Sesshomaru's other leg. He looked down to see another small girl with black hair, one eye golden and the other violet. "Hi dada!"

Kaname pulled the girl from him and smiled. "There you are Yuuki! Go get ready because mommy is going to be singing on the float soon! You too, Shuri!" The little girl named Yuuki giggled and let Kaname lead her and Shuri away.

Sesshomaru's mind was reeling. Theses children looked like him, the older female acted like him. This was the future.

He looked at the older woman and mustered up the courage to ask. "Who is you're mother?"

Setsuna looked at him with a cocked brow and snorted. 'Stop drinking father, you know mother will be angry if you cannot remember her."

"That is why I need to remember her name." He feigned a goofy smile, pretending to be drunk and the eldest girl rolled her eyes.

"Saiyuri, Father."

X

Back at home, Kagome had sat on the couch with Inuyasha, kissing him the whole time. Their breathing hot and heavy against each other. Inuyasha was having a difficult time controlling himself, smelling her arousal. A few times he felt his eyes shift and his fangs elongate but he managed to bring himself back.

Kagome pulled away from him slowly, panting. "I love you." She whispered gently, cupping his cheek. He was all she wanted, needed and could ever dream of. Kikyo would never have him like he would have her.

"I love you too Kagome." He gazed at her eyes and clutched onto the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him and kissing her throat, then hard on her mouth.

She was teasing him then, her tongue gliding across his teeth at gentle and slow rate. His fangs pricked her tongue and he tasted her blood, sucking gently on it.

The sudden taste of her sweet blood caused his senses to go into overdrive and a gasp slipped from her mouth as he held her tighter against his body when he tore his lips away from hers, his mouth heading south, towards her neck.

A long tongue and lips sucked gently at her neck and she moaned lowly. "Inuyasha." She breathed deeply, tangling her fingers in his soft mane. 'More…Please." She begged. A low rumble could be heard from his chest and he lifted her body into his arms bridal style, heading for her bedroom upstairs.

She blushed at the agonizing slow pace he was taking up the stairs and into her room.

He laid her down gently on her bed and rested his body atop of hers. "Kagome…I need you." And as if she didn't believe him he pushed his pulsing member between her legs, the only thing stopping penetration were the their clothes. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in place and he growled against her.

He looked up at Kagome, his eyes shining a brilliant red and his silver

hair that had fell in his face bristled wildly.

His hands moved up to stroke her hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. her skin growing hot with every caress his lips gave. He lifted himself off her, breaking their embrace and lay on his back, his breathing heavy and his expression wild, leaving Kagome confused and hurt, staring at him as she panted her disapproval.

"What's wrong?" She asked, out of breathe.

Inuyasha buried his face in his hands and sighed, biting down on his tongue. "I want to take you Kagome, I'm afraid I will hurt you."

She smiled then and grabbed him by his sleeve, slipping him underneath her body, "It's no longer up to you." She said before fisting his hair angrily and slamming her mouth against his. She felt his hips buck and the bulge behind his robes rubbed against her between her legs, sending waves of heat between them. She began grinding herself roughly against him, gliding her tongue against his own.

When she felt him pulse wildly underneath her she slid downward and fumbled with his robes, He blushed when his wood stood straight up and wiggled slightly in anticipation to what would come next.

Kagome winced slightly, his penis was huge. She knew it would hurt but she didn't care. Slowly she lowered her head to the tip of his cock and let her hot breath hit it, watching it throb in fascination. Inuyasha gripped the sheets, sure he had shredded her bedding in some places, but more sure on how much he wanted to shred her womanhood apart.

"Not funny Kags!" He groaned and she giggled, shutting him up when she slid her tongue along his shaft. His eyes rolled back and he thrusted upward. Kagome ran her thumb along the bead of moisture that had collected at the slit of his tip, rubbing fast before plunging his hardness into her mouth. He gasped at how hot and wet it was as she worked her mouth around him, bobbing her head up and down vigorously, enjoying the sound of his whimpers and moans.

Just when he was about to reach his end he flipped her onto her back and nipped at her neck. "You know what you've started…Marry me." He demanded.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. It wasn't how she had thought he would ask her, but she would take it. "Yes…Take me now…Please!"

He tore at her clothes until she was left with nothing but her underwear. He lifted her bra away to reveal her mounds and already tightened buds. He attacked her breasts, flicking and swirling his tongue around her hardened nipples. She let out a loud, agonizing moan and clawed at his back. He continued biting and suckling, imaging her breasts swollen with milk for _his pups. He let his hand roam down her flat stomach and settle on the swollen bud between her legs and rubbed it. _

_Her hips bucked and he chuckled, "Not so fun when you are the one being tortured huh?"_

_She moaned and he slipped one finger into her and she gasped at the intrusion but settled down as he worked his finger into her, stopping just before her barrier, still rubbing her clit. "I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible." He said gently, lifting his face away from her breast to look at her._

_She nodded and held onto his arms, "I trust you."_

_He removed his finger after making sure she was moist enough and settled his naked form between her. Oh how he dreamed of the day and it was finally here. He grabbed his shaft and set his head at her entrance before pushing only the head of his cock into her. She tightened his grip to him and nodded, bracing herself._

_He slammed into her quickly, the thin skin snapping as he invaded her, filling her. He kissed her tears away and murmured sweet things into her ears, waiting for her to adjust to him. After a few moments she began moving against him, letting him know to move too._

_He pulled back slightly and slammed into her virginal entrance, enjoying the way she writhed and moaned beneath him. "Oh god! Harder! Inuyasha!" She bit her bottom lip as he complied, flesh slapping together with each thrust._

"_Fuck, Kagome…" Inuyasha said hoarsely, rocking into her at a brutal pace. He hit her spot and smiled, lifting her leg up to better position himself deep inside of her._

_Kagome met Inuyasha's thrusts, impaling herself repeatedly while her head shook from side to side. The heat was building up and it felt like a coil was tightening inside her, waiting for the moment to spring away. She writhed in pleasure as she came close to her climax, moaning louder with each thrust._

_Inuyasha, this time, didn't hold back as he felt his eyes shift to red and licked at his elongated teeth. His eyes flicked toward a spot on Kagome's neck and he licked his lips. She let out a loud scream of ecstasy that sent him over the edge, and right as he spilled his seed into her, he pierced her flesh just above her flesh, marking her as his for all eternity._

_X_

_Please review3 sorry it's been a while. This lemon was for archangelKagome ;) Thanks for reading!_


	27. AN

Sorry about not updating guys, my husband busted the battery on my laptop so I have to wait another month to get a new one and I cant post any chapters yet but I will and yes I still smoke, happy V day, my husband surprised me by proposing to me again. OH PS I still smoke ;)


End file.
